


Ash's Devildom Escapades

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Clubbing, Cosplay, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Eating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Food Kink, Gluttony, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Labyrinth References, Light Petting, Lust, Maid Sama - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Mating Rituals, Mouth-to-Mouth, Movie Night, Mystery, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Photo Shoots, References to Drugs, Roleplaying Character, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stolen Kiss, Stolen Moments, Swimming, The Princess Bride References, Theft, Twins, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, makeovers with Asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: A series of one shot stories to fill in the gap of what happens between lessons 18 and 19(this series as a whole is rated mature, but some chapters will not have mature content)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227





	1. Levi's Secret Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Ash's Devildom Escapades will be a collection of one shot stories. Most of these stories are supposed to take place during the unspecified time between lessons 18 and 19, some may take place earlier in the timeline. There won't be a specific order to the stories as I will try to write each to be a stand alone story. But this is all supposed to align with the story for my series Ash's adventures in Devildom. A lot of these stories will be inspired by events,devilgrams, chats/calls or just random thoughts I've had. I'm not sure how many I'll write but once I run out of ideas I'll move onto the next part of the series. Make sure you've finished all the lessons in the game if you don't want to risk running into possible spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is hanging out with Levi on a hot muggy day and complains that she wants to go swimming.
> 
> (content in the chapter is more of a Teen rating)

When I first arrived in the devildom the temperature had been very mild, there was very little weather to speak of, sometimes there was a misty fog in the morning, that left moisture, and there was often never more than a light breeze in the air. Recently I noticed it was hotter and humid too, and there was random and short lived heavy downpours of rain. 

“Sorry I am late! I got caught in the rain again and needed to change before coming over.” I explained to Levi as I walked into his room.

“It’s okay, the raid hasn’t started yet.” Levi said as he turned towards me. “Wh-what are you wearing?!” he squeaked with wide eyes.

I looked down at myself. I had thrown on a black lace halter bralette, with a lavender crop top that hung off one shoulder, a pair of cut off shorts and instead of throwing on new shoes I just threw on my pink fuzzy cat slippers. “What??”

“You normally don’t show off so much s-skin.” Levi answered looking away as he blushed. 

“Sorry, it’s just been so hot and humid lately.” I complained. “I can go change again if it makes you uncomfortable…” 

“NO!....I mean no, I don’t want you to miss the raid…”he trailed off, handing me a controller without looking at me.

“Ok!” I flopped down on the beanbag next to him. Since I had complained about the lack of furniture in Levi’s room he had ordered a couple beanbag chairs and a futon couch. Now it was much more comfortable to spend time in his room, especially when Mammon and Beel joined us for gaming. Well Beel was banned from playing after he broke one of the controllers on accident, so now he just watched us and used it as an excuse to snack. 

I took the controller and waited for the raid to start. “What’s been up with the weather anyway? Do you have different seasons here or what?” I asked curiously.

“Pfft. Yeah we have seasons. I forgot you haven’t taken that course yet that goes over the biology and ecosystem of the devildom.” He explained. “When you arrived we were at the end of the mild season, we’re going into bog season and then it’ll be the cold season.” 

“Bog season?!” I asked, that seemed like a strange thing to name a season. 

Levi laughed. “Yeah a lot of the landscape will turn into marshes and bogs, they are important for breeding for a lot of creatures. Humans would probably call it a wet season, sometimes we call it breeding season.”

My eyes went wide. “I see...and by creatures you mean like devildom animals right? Not full fledged demons…” I sought clarification. 

Levi blushed again. “Yeah that’s what I meant….but…..” he cleared his throat. “The season can also affect the cycles and pheromones of demons too...which can cause an increase in our basic breeding instinct…..you shouldn’t have anything to worry about but...definitely let one of us know if you start getting any aggressive attention at school.” he warned, not making eye contact through the whole speech.

“Uh...good to know….oh look the raid is starting!” We were both glad for the end of that topic. 

An hour later I was lounged back on the beanbag staring up at Levi’s aquatic ceiling, while he did some solo missions. I’d always loved the theme of Levi’s room, it was peaceful and calming. One whole wall and ceiling was glass and I’d always wondered just how big the aquarium was since you couldn’t tell from inside the room. Still feeling hot and sweaty, the water looked so good and had me missing the river back home. 

“Hey Levi. Is there anywhere to swim around here? Back home, on a day like this I would definitely be down at the river.”

“Hmmm. There are no rivers in this part of the devildom, there is a lake! Oh but a human couldn’t swim there, too dangerous….” he commented distractedly.

“Dangerous?” I asked. 

“Hmm? Yeah, nasty creatures that would love a human snack!” he laughed.

“Figures.” I rolled my eyes. 

Levi tossed his controller to the side and stood to stretch. I looked up to see him staring down at me like he was in deep thought. “What?” I asked him with my eyebrows drawn together.   
  
“I want to show you something.” he put his hand out and hauled me up, dragging me behind him. He stopped at his door, which he shut and locked. When the door was open it half obscured a Ruri-chan tapestry that hung on the wall there. Levi looked at me seriously. “Never speak of this to anyone.” I nodded my head and held up my pinky, which he took with his own. Ever since I had shown him the pinky promise it had kinda become our thing.

He pushed aside the tapestry which revealed another door with a keycode. He punched in the numbers so fast I didn’t see what they were and the high tech door slid open into the wall. My eyes were wide. My mind was racing with probabilities of what could be hidden behind this door?? His most rare and prized collection of Ruri-chan merchandise? A secret experimental lab? A Kinky Otaku sex dungeon?!

With trepidation and a lot of curiosity I followed Levi up some stairs and gasped when we came up top. It was a huge room and it was the access to Levi’s bedroom aquarium. I was guessing it was the size of an olympic sized pool. The smallest part was the shallow area above Levi’s ceiling, There were several sets of bright lights over that area, which made sense since that was where the main source of light in his bedroom. 

"How deep is it?” I asked in wonder.    
  
“On this end it’s about 9ft, the height of my room and it gets progressively deeper on the far end.”

“Wow! This is so cool! Ya know, I’ve always meant to ask you why you don’t have any fish in here? And why is it a big secret, surely your brothers must know about it??” I questioned him. 

“I used to have fish in here.” he suddenly sounded annoyed. “After one too many pranks by my brothers and the tank turning green a couple times because I didn’t clean the tank often enough Lucifer banned my brothers from this area and said I couldn’t keep animals in here anymore.”

“I see...well it’s still really awesome. I love all the sea plants and coral you have in there.” I turned to look at Levi and saw him standing there in boxers, his clothes discarded on the floor.

“L-leviathan! What are you doing?” it was my turn to let my eyes go wide with surprise. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” he blushed. “You said you wanted to go swimming! This is now my personal pool and second bedroom.” he explained. He walked over to a set of wall cabinets and pulled out some eye drops and handed them to me. “Here put a drop in each eye and the salt water won't bother your eyes.”

“But Levi, I don’t own a swimsuit!” I protested. He shrugged in response. “You have underwear on don’t you? How is that different from a swimsuit?” he looked confused.

“Well there’s plenty different, usually….”

“Suit yourself.” Levi shrugged again, he was already in his demonic form and dived into the pool. 

“Errhhgg..” I groaned, looking at the water, it looked so inviting, I crouched down and put my hand in the water to find it was the perfect temperature, not cold but just cool enough to be refreshing. “Okay...you can do this.” I gave myself a pep talk and used the eye drops before shedding my clothes.

I gingerly sat on the side of the pool before sliding in, still keeping a hand on the edge. I looked around but didn’t see Levi anywhere. He’s been under there for a long time I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and submerged myself to look for him under water. I almost screamed and let all my air out when Levi’s tail wrapped twice around my middle and pulled me down to the bottom where he was standing. He was grinning at me, while I did my best underwater glare. He pointed, we were outside his bedroom, it was trippy looking at it from this side of the glass. He released me and we swam back up to the surface. 

“You scared me Levi!” I splashed water at his face as he surfaced after me. He laughed and splashed me back. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Jerk…” I muttered. “You were underwater for a while, can you hold your breath a long time?” 

“Not particularly….umm...I have gills, I can breathe underwater.” he explained.    
  
“What?! Where!? I’ve never seen them.” I said in disbelief. 

“Oh well they only show up when they are needed.” He pulled me under the water with him again and twisted his neck from side to side showing me two sets of gills that slowly emerged.

“That’s SO COOL!” I shouted when we popped our heads back up to the surface.

Levi looked surprised. “Really? I thought a normie like you would think I was a freak.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Well you are a freak, DUH. But a really cool freak, I wouldn’t change a thing.” I teased him. 

“Whatever. Normie.” he splashed me and then dove down again. 

I tried to follow him but he swam fast,his tail helped propel him in the water I noticed. Soon I couldn’t see him anymore and came back up to the surface. I treaded water out in the open for a few minutes before he decided to pop back up. 

“I’ve never seen you workout, yet you’re really toned, I’m guessing it's from swimming?” I asked him. 

“You know my secrets now.” he grinned at me. I smiled back, there was something different about Levi in the pool. Out of the pool he was shy Otaku Levi, in the water he seemed more in his demonic element, he looked and acted more confident. And damn, he was sexy. 

“You said it was your second bedroom? What did you mean by that?” I asked, trying to get my mind off his abs.

“Sometimes I sleep in here. It helps me get a deeper sleep, really useful after I’ve been up for 48hrs gaming.” He pulled on my hand, “I’ll show you.”

We swam side by side swiftly as Levi pulled me along with him. He was a powerful swimmer which was no real surprise. We were heading towards the deepest end and it was getting darker, which I was finding a bit unnerving. My chest started feeling tight, I needed air. I tugged hard on Levi’s hand, pointing to my chest and then gesturing up. 

Levi’s eyes widened as he realized I needed air. Instead of helping me towards the surface he wrapped his tail around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I was feeling a little panicked and thumped on his chest with my first, whatever he was pulling, it wasn’t funny. He gripped my face between his hands and brought his lips to mine, it wasn’t a gentle kiss but more like a firm pressing of his lips against mine. I gasped, partially in surprise and also because my lungs were begging for air. Instead of a lungful of water, Levi had kept his mouth sealed over mine and the next thing I knew he was breathing for me and my lungs were taking in much needed oxygen. We stayed locked like this for a few minutes before he slowly pulled away, letting me shut my mouth so I didn’t let water in. Then he was pulling me downwards again. By the time we reached the bottom I needed air again. 

After the 2nd dose of air I looked around amused. There was a giant lounge shaped thing that was made of some soft sponge type material, Levi lounged back on it and I gathered that was where he slept. He had waterproof headphones and the area was circled with large round balls that emitted a soft light since it was so dark at this end. I gave Levi a smile and a thumbs up. Sitting on his weird underwater bed next to him he gave me another dose of air before we swam quickly straight up to the surface.

I drew in deep breaths as we reached the surface. “I still can’t believe you sleep down there.” I laughed. “Thank you for sharing this side of you with me.” 

Levi was looking at me in a way I couldn’t decipher. “What?” I asked him quietly, suddenly feeling self conscious. I was looking at his lips that had been on mine, even if it wasn’t a kiss. I looked back up to his eyes and their burning intensity, in the water in his natural form, they looked much more reptilian than usual. I couldn’t stop thinking about his lean sculpted body, the way his hair swished around his face in the water and the way it clung to his face now framing out his mesmerizing eyes. The way the water was dripping off his jaw and down his neck...

Without answering me, I felt his tailing coiling around me slowly and pulling our bodies closer together again. His hand came out of the water and he brushed his thumb against my lower lip. “Your lips are really soft.” his voice came out huskier than usual and it felt like a zap of electricity traveled my spine. 

I couldn’t find words, I didn’t know how to respond. This wasn’t the Levi I was used to. I thought he was going to kiss me when a sudden sound made me turn my head. I could hear my phone vibrating loudly in the cabinet where I left it. 

“I should probably go see who it is…..” I felt Levi’s tail slide off me as he gave me more space.

“Ok…” he answered and slid back under the water as I swam back. I looked around and didn’t see Levi anywhere when I hauled myself back up onto the floor. I had a few missed calls and messages from various brothers’ nothing important of course. I felt awkward about getting back in the pool now though, so I decided to go see what Mammon wanted.

I found towels in one of the cabinets and started drying off and I had just pulled my clothes back on when I heard movement in the water. I looked back to see Levi resting his arms on the ledge of the pool looking at me. 

“Anything urgent?” he asked.

“No, not really….but I probably should go see what Mammon wants before he starts tearing apart the house.” I rolled my eyes but then smiled at Levi “Thanks for the swim Levi it was really wonderful.” 

“Yeah….we can do it again anytime you want. Just remember not to tell my brothers.” he smirked. 

“Of course! Our secret.” I made the motion of a cross over my heart. 

Levi watched Ash as she left. Swimming with Ash had awoken a primal stirring in him. Sure, he’d always thought she was a cute little thing but he’d never felt a strong desire for her before. Seeing all that pale creamy skin exposed, the way her blond hair floated around her face and her eyes somehow seemed more alive, like some sunken treasure. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way her soft lips felt on his as he gave her air. How good it felt to wrap his tail around her. He never thought he’d feel the strong pulse of desire for someone like her, he wanted to possess her lips, he wanted to know what she tasted like. Envy burned in his veins knowing that it was probably Mammon who interrupted their moment, that it was Mammon she was probably with now. He wondered if any of his brother’s had kissed her, had tasted those full pink lips. The very idea had him seething. If only he could find the confidence to make sure she was his.

  
  


“Oi! I’ve been looking all over for you!” I ran into Mammon just after having showered and changed into fresh clothes and underwear that were not damp. “Why’s your hair wet?” he asked, grabbing a damp strand. 

“Oh I got caught in the rain, and I felt all sweaty and gross so I took a long cool shower.” I explained.

“I was in your room earlier, I didn’t hear the shower.” Mammon narrowed his eyes at me.   
  
“Oh, well I was gaming with Levi earlier.” I told him. 

“I checked there too and didn't see either of ya! What are you two hiding from me?” he growled. 

“Nothing, nothing.” I laughed. “Timing must have been bad, you must have swung by when we left the room is all.”

“Why are you blushing then?” he kept on me. “You didn't shower WITH LEVI DID YOU?” Mammon was shouting now.    
  
“No! Oh my god. What is wrong with you?” If I wasn’t blushing before, I was now. “Just shut up and tell me what you wanted.”

“Ash already knows how sinfully wonderful and luxurious my shower is….” Asmo, as always entered at just the right time to stir the pot more. I sighed and put my head in my hands as Mammon started yelling again.


	2. A Night out with Asmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finally agrees to go to the club with Asmo, she meets a mysterious demon and then things get hot between her and Asmo. Satan is there as a chaperone.

Ever since Satan had sent pictures of you and Mammon dancing together at the pub in London he’d been hounding you to go clubbing with him. He’d finally worn you down and you had agreed on the condition that you could invite the other brother’s too, he hadn’t been happy about it but had agreed nonetheless. Mammon had a photoshoot that evening and couldn’t go so he tried to talk you into putting it off to a day he was free which caused a big fuss between him and Asmo. Lucifer had a meeting and dinner plans with Lord D, Belphie had laughed at you and gone back to sleep, you told Levi you were only asking so that he didn’t feel excluded but he still glared at you before going back to his game and Beel had stared at you for a long moment before replying with a simple no and walking away. Satan was the only brother who came through for you that night, shrugging in his nonchalant manner and saying “Sure.Why not?”

I was sitting in Asmo’s room while he fussed over me. His room looked like a tornado had blown through, clothes everywhere as he had earlier torn his wardrobe apart looking for the perfect matching outfits for he and I. I had turned down several of his top picks, arguing that they were scraps of fabric NOT clothing. 

“Ouch! Asmo!” I complained when he pulled on my hair too roughly with the brush. 

“Hush! Beauty is pain darling.” he scolded. I was frightened by what I looked like, he wouldn’t let me see myself until he finished. “You should be more grateful. Humans and demons alike would murder and worse to be in your position right now.” he sniffed, looking put out.

“Careful Asmo, you’ll start sounding like Mammon.” I teased him.

I heard Asmo let out a dramatic gasp as he pulled my hair on purpose this time “Ow!” I scowled at him again. 

“I can’t believe you’d compare me to that scum.” he said with a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. 

“Come on, let’s get this show on the road before I change my mind and stay home.”

Asmo laughed at me. “Oh I don’t think so! We’re not letting all my efforts go to waste, young lady.”

Several minutes later Asmo was covering my eyes with a hand as he guided me over to his full length mirror. Actually, that didn’t begin to describe it, it was giant and three sided like you find in some changing rooms. “Ta da!” he cheered letting me see myself for the first time.

I was speechless for a moment as I took myself in, I barely recognized the girl in the mirror. Asmo had curled my hair and brushed it out into large waves, he’d pulled half of it up in a high ponytail, artfully hiding any pins or elastic he used to hold it up with my own hair. He kept certain pieces of hair loose around my face, softening the look to something more romantic. My face looked more defined with the subtle contouring. He’d added a shimmering highlight that was only noticeable when the light hit it certain ways to my cheekbones and collarbone. He’d applied a berry stain to the center of my lips, deepening my natural color with a clear gloss. He used pinks and smokey browns on my eyes that brought out the blue of my eyes. Whatever mascara he’d used must be infused with magic because my lashes looked like I was wearing a set of falsies. The dress we’d finally agreed on I had still had my doubts about and I was surprised to find that my worries were unfounded and I actually really liked the way I looked in it. It was a satin rose colored wrap dress with a flirty cut that ended just above my ankles, showing off my strappy gold heels. It had a low back and flirty sleeves that sat off the shoulder. My main concern with the dress had been the fact I couldn’t wear a bra with it and I usually couldn’t get away with that. Asmo had insisted it would be fine and that I was underestimating demon made fashion. He had been right, I felt supported somehow and to my relief only showing off a hint of cleavage. 

“Wow…”I finally said. “Thanks Asmo, I’ve never felt so pretty before.” I gave him an honest smile. I watched, amused and he preened proudly in front of me and then pretended to be put out again.

“Well I guess that will teach you never to doubt me again darling.” he sauntered off to finish getting ready himself. His own hair and makeup, already done in their usual style.

Asmo was shrugging on a blazer and looking himself over in the mirror when he came back out of his wardrobe. He somehow had a button up shirt in the same color and satiny fabric as the dress I was wearing, he’d paired it with light beige fitted slacks and matching blazer. His shirt had three buttons undone, a small gold chain necklace disappeared beneath, teasingly. As usual, his clothing looked tailored and expensive. 

“You look very handsome Asmo.” I complimented him immediately, knowing that he’d sulk if I didn’t and it was an honest assessment anyway. 

Asmo reached a hand towards me beckoning me over to him. “How do you afford all these nice clothes anyway?” I asked him as I grasped his hand and he pulled me close to him. I had learned early on that Lord Diavolo paid them an annual sum for being lords of the Devildom and they had a small wage for their student council duties but it wasn’t enough for some of their lavish lifestyles or expensive hobbies. I’d been slowly discovering their side jobs, I knew that Asmo modeled but not as often as Mammon.

“Well. I do have a few secret sources of income that I won't burden your innocent ears with.” he smirked, still checking us out in the mirror and brushing off imaginary pieces of lint. “But most of the stuff I have is given to me, I’m the most popular influencer on Devilgram after all and I get lots of gifts from satisfied lovers too.” he purred in my ear.

“I see.” I responded by narrowing my eyes at him in the mirror. 

“Now-now, don’t give yourself premature wrinkles dearest.” he teased. “My my my, we do look like the scrumptious pair, I’m so excited for tonight!” he said with a satisfied sigh and then spun me around.

“I have to admit, I had a pair of less fabulous shoes in the wings if you couldn’t pull these off. I’m really surprised you’re able to move so gracefully in these heels!” he exclaimed with obvious delight.

“Huh?” I looked at the 5in stiletto heels Asmo had put me in. “I told you Asmo, you still have a lot to learn about me.” I smiled trying to be mysterious and probably failing. 

“So tell me how an innocent, pure lady such as yourself, who prefers sneakers, sun dresses and oversized hoodies knows how to strut in a pair of stilettos?” he asked with a hand over his heart.

“I’ll tell you if you don’t laugh.” I told him and he made the motion of crossing his heart. “I took several years of dance and gymnastics which gave me pretty good balance which helps and my mom may have forced me into doing a few pageants and local fashion shows in High School too. I’m so short I always had to wear the tallest heels I could find.” I covered my face in embarrassment. I didn’t like to admit this, I always feel like people would judge me because I wasn’t exceptionally beautiful and I definitely didn’t have the height or figure of a model.

Asmo grabbed my hands pulling them away from my face. “Why are you hiding your face? You’ll ruin your makeup.” he tutted. 

“It’s just embarrassing to admit.” I laughed and Asmo gave me a confused look. 

“You’re such a silly girl.” Asmo smiled. “Whatever the case I’m really glad, this opens up a whole new door of possibilities!” I wasn’t keen on the look that flashed behind his eyes.

Asmo was still looking us over in the mirror looking satisfied. “Are we going to go or ??” I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“I suppose it can’t be helped but I have to admit I’m having second thoughts, maybe I should just keep you here all to myself?” he smiled slyly with a finger near the corner of his lips. 

“Let’s go!” I turned and hurried towards his door, I could hear Asmo following behind laughing.

Satan was waiting for us in the front foyer, always one to be prepared, he was sitting on the settee reading a book. He probably anticipated us taking forever. I watched as he slowly raised his eyes from his book as he heard our approach. His eyebrows rose in momentary surprise before schooling his features. Standing he set his book down and approached us. 

Taking my hand in his, he brought it to his lips for a soft kiss, causing me to blush. “You look lovely Ash.” he murmured looking directly into my eyes. 

“Tsk.” I heard Asmo make a noise of discontent behind me before he took my hand from Satan’s grasp and tucked it through his arm. “Don’t forget yourself Satan, Ash is my date tonight.”

Satan moved his eyes to his brother and took in our matching ensembles, “I didn’t realize there was a color code for tonight.” he smirked. Satan was wearing fitted black slacks and a silky black shirt that was very similar to Asmo’s and surprisingly unbuttoned even further than Asmo’s was. Unlike Asmo he was wearing a dark green vest with it and matching black blazer. The contrast was stunning with his golden hair and brilliant green eyes. I felt drab in comparison between their beauty. 

“You look very handsome yourself Satan.” I returned his compliment. Asmo sniffed beside me, obviously not happy with me praising someone else. 

“We’re kinda over-dressed for a club though right?” I asked, taking in our semi-formal appearance.    
  
Asmo laughed, obviously delighted with my apparently naivety. “We’re not going to some drag little human club Ash. We’re going to The Fall, the hottest, most exclusive club in all of the Devildom!” 

“And beside that,” Satan added. “As Lords and Avatars of Sin, there are certain expectations the public has when we go out.” Asmo nodded in agreement. 

“Should we call for a palanquin or a carriage? I don’t want Ash’s feet to get tired before we arrive.” Asmo consulted his brother. 

For whatever reason, the Devildom did not use modern human transport. I’d heard rumours that Lord Diavolo had some sort of vintage car but I’d never seen it. Most demons used transportations spells or their own innate power to travel longer distances, those with wings would fly. Sometimes the elite demons used palanquins or carriages, mostly as a show of power and wealth. I had been walking everywhere since arriving which wasn’t a big deal, it helped me keep in shape and the house, campus and downtown Devildom were all relatively close by, never more than a 45 min walk.

“It's a nice evening, let's call a carriage.” Satan suggested. Soon an open carriage pulled up in front of the house. The carriage was pulled by two Helhests, demonic looking horses. They reminded me of a large clydesdale except they had saber like fangs that protruded from their mouths and their eyes danced with hellfire. They were eerily beautiful and they gave me the creeps. A little D sat in front as the driver, a whip in its claws. 

Ten minutes later we pulled in front of the fancy club and the real nervousness started to settle in the pit of my stomach. Satan got out first, offering his hand to both Asmo and myself to help us down from the carriage. As we approached the entrance I noticed Solomon was waiting. 

I felt sour seeing Solomon standing there, looking quite dashing himself. “Oh Solomon dear, I hope you weren’t waiting long for us?” Asmo straightened his tie, which I noticed matched my dress and Asmo’s shirt perfectly, otherwise he was all in black. 

“You’re lucky I made it here at all, it was quite difficult to find this tie at the last minute.” he griped. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Asmo cooed ignoring his ill manners. “Now three of us will be the gossip of the night.” he took us each by the arm escorting us along. 

“Uh Asmo, the line is back there.” I pointed to the end of a dizzyingly long line. “Oh Ash, you’re so funny.” Asmo tittered.The bouncer took one look at us, slightly bowed and let us in with no hesitation. Right, I reminded myself. They are the privileged lords, I had to remind myself that I was basically bunking with the rich and famous. Being privy to their daily habits I had a hard time seeing them as celebrities. 

Asmo and Satan were in their natural forms as were most of the demons in the club. Other than that, it felt like a normal club, just higher end than the ones I had gone to back home. The winged demons kept their wings tucked in tight to avoid colliding into each other in the packed club. Asmo led us to a VIP section that overlooked the dance floor and picked a long couch that had plenty of room for the four of us. As I went to sit between Asmo and Satan, Asmo tugged on my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping one arm around my shoulders he pressed his cheek against mine. “Doesn’t Ash just look devine tonight Solomon?”

“Yes. Lovely.” Solomon said in that same unaffected tone and smug smile, like he knew something I didn't...which he probably knew a lot of things that I didn’t. 

A waitress came by giving me a sneer and flirting with the boys asking what sort of drinks they’d like. Asmo ordered for Solomon and I and let Satan make his own choices. At this point I was used to the female demons hating me purely on the basis of me being a human, and worse than the sin of being human, I had the audacity to not only have pacts with but the favor of their 7 lordly avatars. So I tried to ignore her and not let it ruin my night. When I first came to the Devildom I had harbored hope of making some girlfriends at RAD but those hopes were very quickly flushed down the toilet. It was a hard transition at first since I had such a great female support group back home. Asmo was the closest thing to a girlfriend that I had here, until he ruined it by making a pass at me or staring at me with those sultry bedroom eyes of his.

I noticed Satan was making eyes at a demoness at the other end of the lounge. I put my hand on his knee, turning away from Asmo’s conversation with Solomon. “Satan, I don’t expect you to fourth wheel for us the whole night if you want to go have your own fun.” I looked towards the demoness so he got my drift. “But just know I’m expecting you to come to my rescue if needed, so don’t have too much fun.” I smiled a tight smile. 

Satan chuckled. “Noted. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you Ash.” 

“Thank you.” I gave him a more earnest smile.    
  
“Ash?!” Asmo pulled me back into their conversation and Satan made his way towards the demoness, leaving us for the time being. The waitress was heading our way, handing him his drink on the way. 

“Here are your cocktails..Two Orgasms and a Pink Kink.” the waitress set our drinks down on the low table in front of us. Asmo picked up the cotton candy colored drink called Pink Kink, leaving the others for Solomon and I. I shook my head at him, not even surprised at this point. I took a sip anyway, saying a silent prayer that the drink wouldn’t literally give me an orgasm. Luckily it reminded me of any fruity cocktail I could get back home, with no weird side effects. 

“Good isn’t it?” Asmo said. “It is.” I answered. “Although not quite orgasmic.” I laughed. Asmo set his own drink down with a sly look on his face. “Well I can guarantee you a real one if you want?” Before I could snap back Solomon interjected.

“Come now Asmo, it’s a bit early in the night to start teasing her so much.”

“Oh, don’t be jealous Solomon! There’s enough of me for both of you.” he said, giving us both a squeeze on the knees. 

I finished my drink quickly, “Let’s go dance! That’s my only purpose here.” I shot Asmo a meaningful look. Asmo ignored my comment and led us down to the dance floor. I noticed they played a mix of devildom top hits and popular current hits from the human world. “Why are they playing human music?” I asked loud enough for Asmo to hear. 

“We enjoy human music and culture too, only the trendiest places will offer experiences that include things from human culture.” He explained to me. “Most demons these days haven’t ever been to the human realm or haven’t been in centuries, so it's a bit of a novelty for most.”

I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from the other patrons of the club as we weaved our way to the dance floor. They ranged from undisguised leering to concealed hatred. None of the looks were flattering and I felt myself get nervous again. “Don’t pay attention to anyone but me Ash. They’re just jealous.” Asmo had stopped and now cupped by face gently in his hands, staring into my eyes he placed a soft kiss on my nose. Then as if the moment never happened he continued pulling me towards the dance floor that Solomon had already reached. I also noticed how Solomon didn’t get half as many dirty looks as I did, probably because he’s powerful in his own right, I thought with my petty jealousy. 

Soon I did forget about everything that had been bothering me and gave myself over to the music and rhythm of dancing. It wasn’t too long before Asmo was being pulled away by his admirers, asking for photos and such, of course Asmo couldn’t resist the attention. I didn’t mind too much though, I was confident in my moves and I didn’t need a partner to dance. Asmo had buffered us between his inner circle and I had my suspicions that he’d asked them to help look out for me since they were acting fairly normal and friendly at least as far as demons went.

I was having fun dancing by myself when I felt large hands on my hips, turning with a squeak I found a smirking Satan behind me. “You scared me!” I used my small fist to hit his chest. Satan just laughed. “I noticed you dancing by yourself from the lounge, you looked too beautiful to leave alone with so many predators circling.” I blushed lightly and wondered if he considered himself among this group of predators he was referring to. I took in his appearance, his shirt looked rumpled and his hair was tousled more than before. I narrowed my eyes at him with a smirk. “Well from the look of it, it looks like I should have been the one protecting you from predators.” I teased.

Satan gave me a real smile at that. “Is that a hint of jealousy in your tone?” he raised an eyebrow. “You wish!” I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. This wasn’t the first time I’d ran into Satan after some tryst. “Maybe I do.” he whispered in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. I tried to keep myself composed on the surface. “Riiight.” I rolled my eyes hoping he couldn’t tell how affected I was by him. “I don’t take sloppy leftovers” I teased. “I’m going to the bar! I’m thirsty!” I told him while moving towards the bar. 

“Hmph. So you’re Asmo’s newest pet huh?” The bartender demoness eye’d me haughtily. “What do you want, human?”

“Can I get water please?” I tried to shove down my annoyance, no good would come from sassing the bartender who could rip my throat out in a second. Smirking the bartender grabbed a glass filling it with water and splashed it down in front of me before helping another patron.

I gulped the water down greedily not realizing how thirsty dancing had made me. “Can I get you a drink?” a voice purred next to me. I turned to see a demon in human form sit next to me, he was one of the few not in his natural form. I noted his black leather pants clinging to him like a second skin with a blood red poet style shirt that was open to his navel showing off a powerful torso, he had a build similar to Mammon but that’s where the similarities ended. His black hair hung loose around his shoulders, his face was sharply defined, like a tolkien elf, a seductive smile and the iciest pale blues eyes I’ve ever seen. 

“No thank you.” I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice, looking confidently into his eyes since I couldn’t be compelled by demons. He himself was holding something that looked like whiskey neat.

“What sort of demon are you?” I asked boldly. “I noticed most are here in their natural forms tonight.” I knew I shouldn't strike up a conversation with him, it was inviting trouble but I wasn’t known for always making the best choices. 

The demon leaned towards me, his arms resting on the bar top with a small smile on his face. “You’re a plucky little human aren't you?” I shrugged in response, trying to look unimpressed. 

“Well I saw a pretty little lamb over here all alone and didn’t want to frighten her away.” he smirked. 

For some reason that made me snort out a quick laugh. “Considering who I live with, I doubt that.” The demon seemed delighted by my response when I expected him to be offended.

“Not all of us are as pretty as the fallen lords of heaven.” he retorted, his face was pure mischief. Which got another laugh out of me. “Yeah, I know what you mean. We can’t all be that pretty.”

He held his hand out to me. “I’m Draak.” I hesitated a moment before taking his hand, but instead of shaking it he turned my wrist and brought it to his lips and slowly pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist while looking directly into my eyes. It was maybe the most sensual thing I’d ever experienced and I felt my cheeks flush with heat. As he smiled at me he released his illusion changing into his natural form. I watched as red scales unfurled along the sides of his neck and continued down, Large black horns curled outwards and up from his temples, his eyes became more white than blue with a yellow ring and the pupils had turned to hard slits. He had a large tail, similar to Satan’s covered in red scales. Black wings similar to Mammons but twice as large unfurled before folding in against his back. 

I tried not to act impressed, but I sorta was. He was right, he wasn’t pretty but there was something majestic about him, he had an air about him that reminded me of Lord D in his demon form. Draak had made me realize there was a big difference to the high class demons who had always been demons and what the brother’s were, fallen angels who took on a demonic form. I realized he was still holding my wrist and pulled it back slowly. A sixth sense told me that sudden movements would heighten the predator instincts in this one.

“That’s better, I feel like I’m meeting the real Draak now.” I gave him a smile that I hoped didn’t betray my nervousness. “I’m Ash. Which I’m sure you already knew before you approached me.”

“Perhaps.” he cocked his head looking at me in an asessive way. “Maybe I wanted to see what the fuss was about. A human exchange student who made pacts with our 7 lords. Rumoured to even be favored by our Prince….I’m not entirely disappointed.” he grinned leaning in close to me again. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, get me to bolt, so I stayed in my seat and continued to keep eye contact. 

“I can’t tell if you’re very brave or very stupid, looking me in the eyes like that, it’s almost as if you’re begging me to compel you, to tempt you…” his voice trailed off as he toyed with one of my lose strands of hair. 

“Draak!” I jumped as Asmo’s voice sounded loud right behind me. Draak slowly leaned back from me with a smirk. Asmo was wrapping an arm around my waist, I turned my head to see Satan standing behind him, his arms were folded and he didn’t look happy. “I see you met my lovely Ash.” Asmo said in his sing song voice, the one he used when he was either taunting someone or covering his fury. 

“And aren’t you quite the pair.” Draak commented, taking in our matching outfits. “Dressing up your pets as usual.” he smirked and leaned in again. “A human though, tell me, does she satisfy you in bed? I’ve heard they don’t have the stamina.” 

Heat was rising to my cheeks again, but this time I was pissed. “I’m no one’s pet!” I started to stand but Asmo’s grip became tighter and I felt Satan’s hand push me back into my seat. I felt hot and light headed. Draak’s smile widened. “If it takes two of you to restrain her, maybe you should have brought the leash?” he suggested with a wicked grin. 

Before I could react this time. “Did you come all this way just to taunt Lord Diavolo’s favorite exchange student Draak? Certainly you have better things to do with your time.” Asmo was eerily calm. “Anyway! This is boring! Let’s go dance Ash.” he sang, pulling me up and towards the dance floor. Satan didn’t follow us.

Asmo pulled me to the dance floor, there was a great beat, a song I’d never heard before but it didn’t matter. I was feeling strange and overheated, my head a bit fuzzy. I turned my back to Asmo as we danced and he settled his hands on my hips as we swayed together. His hands on me felt so good, I wanted to feel more of him. I put my arms behind me and cradled his neck pulling him closer to me. I felt his lips on the back of my neck. “What’s gotten into you, my little minx?” the feeling of his lips brushing over my neck sent a thrill right down my spine and instinctively I felt myself grind my ass into him. I barely heard Asmo groan into my neck and I was too lost in a haze of feeling to notice as he started dancing us towards the edge of the dance floor. As we moved to the music Asmo’s hands were traveling down my sides and across my stomach. I let out a small mewl when Asmo turned me around in his arms, one hand found the slit in my dress and was traveling up my thigh while he assaulted my neck with kisses. “Ash your skin is so sweet, like morning dew on the rose.” he spoke passionately between kisses and nips, my head was swimming and I could barely make out his words. I couldn’t form coherent thoughts, I just knew Asmo was making me feel good and I didn’t want it to stop. Asmo’s thumb was making small circles on the inside of my thigh as his hand traveled further up. I couldn’t suppress the moan or even comprehend that fact we were in a club being lewd in a public place. 

“Oh you’re so naughty Ash. I’ve wanted you so badly.” Asmo’s voice was deeper and huskier than I’d ever heard it and I’d never been more turned on by the avatar of lust.

“Asmo! Stop!” I barely made out Satan’s voice. Asmo let go of me and I almost stumbled to the floor but Satan caught me. Satan felt good too, I thought as I rubbed my body on his and tried to kiss his neck but he pulled me away, causing me to whimper in protest, the room was really spinning now and suddenly went dark.

“Satan! I was finally getting a moment with Ash and you had to ruin it!” Asmo was currently consumed with a lustful rage currently directed at his brother. 

Satan gave Asmo a light slap on the face. “Snap out of it! Your lust is controlling all your senses, can’t you see she’s been drugged?!” Satan snapped back angrily. He was barely keeping his own anger in check.

“Ow!” Asmo rubbed his cheek, but it did the trick bringing him out of his own lustful state. “That better not leave a mark!” he pouted. That’s when Ash fainted and Satan hoisted her up in his arms. 

“Can you stop thinking of yourself for one minute?” Satan snapped. “We need to get her home and find out who did this to her.”

“Poor Ash!” Asmo lamented. “She was having such a good time too, now it’ll be even harder to get her to go out with me again.” he pouted. Satan glared at him. 

They were exiting the club when they saw Mammon coming up the steps, he couldn’t stop thinking about Ash at the club surrounded by a ton of horny demons, including his brother, while he was at his photoshoot. He decided he’d check up on them immediately afterwards. He felt his blood boil when he saw the slack form of Ash in Satan’s arm. Seeing her like that brought back a flash of memory of her lifeless body in his own arms and he shuddered. 

Mammon was in his demon form in an instant and pulling Ash out of Satan’s arms. “HEY! What did you idiots do to her? I trusted you to keep her safe!” he growled. 

The accusation only heightened Satan’s anger, anger at his brothers but also himself for letting her out of his sight for even a second.

“We didn’t do anything, someone drugged her.” Satan told Mammon. 

“And how did that happen? Obviously you weren’t lookin’ after her like you shoulda!” he snapped marching towards home while cradling Ash defensively against his chest. 

Satan and Asmo had no rebuttal to that. “I’ll call the doctor.” Satan said. “You two get her home quickly.”

“That’s what I’m doin’” Mammon snapped for the last time, unfolding his wings he took off into the sky going as fast as he could safely go with Ash in his arms. Asmo followed behind, silent and for once cowed by his older brother. 

Satan moved away from the crowds and pulled out his phone to contact the doctor, it was late so he hoped someone would answer. He stiffened when he saw Draak approach him. “Did something happen to the little lamb already?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Satan said and turned away. Then he stopped and looked back at Draak. “But if I hear you had anything to do with it….you’ll regret it.” he finished before walking away to make his call, missing the self satisfied look on Draaks face.

  
  


I woke up in an unfamiliar room feeling like I’d had a bad hangover. I felt pressure and warmth, opening my eyes I saw Asmo sitting in a chair next to my bed, he held my hand and his head rested on the bed asleep. I turned to my otherside to see Mammon laying next to me holding my other hand to his chest. I saw up slowly and looked around the room. Belphie was curled up at the foot of the bed with his favorite pillow and the rest of the boys were spread around on various chairs and couches in the lavish room, which didn’t look like any room I’d see in the House of Lamentation. I had an IV drip in and lastly noticed Lucifer, the only one awake sitting in a chair by the door. 

“Good morning Ash. You gave us quite the scare last night.” Lucifer greeted me when my eyes met him. 

“What happened? Did I get drunk? I only remember having one drink…” I pulled my hands free from the boys and started smoothing my hair out, I probably looked frightful. 

“Someone drugged you and we’re investigating that right now.” he said seriously. “You were given a demon aphrodisiac, harmless to demons but it overloaded your human senses and rendered you unconscious, luckily there are no lasting effects. The IV should help with the hangover like symptoms you’re probably experiencing.” 

I didn’t know what to say but I didn’t have a chance to respond as Mammon woke next to me. “Ash! You’re awake!” he threw his arms around me causing me to fall back on the bed. He nuzzled his face against my chest. “I’ll never let my idiot brothers take you anywhere ever again.” he promised. 

Asmo who had also woken up glared at Mammon. “Who are you calling idiots you scumbag?! Stop smoothering Ash, you’re going to pull her IV out you stupid idiot!” 

Suddenly Lucifer was hauling Mammon off of me. “That’s enough of that.” he said pulling Asmo by the collar. “Ugh! Let me go!” Mammon complained, reaching for me like a lost puppy. “It's my job to comfort my human.”

I sat up while Satan fuffed the pillows behind my back making me more comfortable. “I’m sorry we didn’t do a good job of protecting you last night Ash.” he said quietly with a slight blush on his face. 

“No Satan, it was my fault. Ash was my guest and I didn’t take my responsibility seriously enough.” Asmo said the most serious I’d ever seen him, it almost made me nervous. “Please forgive me Ash.” he said, lifting my hand to kiss it. 

“Neither of you have anything to apologize for….I’m sorry for the way I behaved.” I ducked my head in embarassment only remembering snippets of what happened. 

“You had no control over that.” Lucifer reminded me. 

Asmo looked at me with teary eyes. “Oh we really don’t deserve you Ash. You’re much too sweet and forgiving.” he kissed my hand again. 

“Cut that out!” Mammon yelled, struggling to get away from Lucifer again. Belphie had woken up and crawled up to my lap, putting his favorite pillow down in my lap before laying back down, throwing an arm over my legs. “I’m glad you’re alright.” he said sleepily, eyes already closed. 

“Oi! Don’t sleep on her!” Mammon shouted. “Lucifer why does Belphie get to do that when I can’t?!” he growled but Lucifer ignored him as usual. 

Levi had sat down at the foot of the bed and patted my leg timidly. “Yeah we’re glad you’re okay, normie. You better be up for some raids later tonight.”

“I’ll have Barbatos get you some food.” Beel told me and left the room. 

“Barbatos?” I asked. “Are we in the palace?”

“Yes, when Lord Diavolo heard what happened he insisted we bring you here and provided you with his personal physician who is also skilled in treating all sorts of species from all three realms. 

I was fed a scrumptious meal from Barbatos and even Lord Diavolo came by to wish me well before we left to go back to the house of lamentation. I was getting ready for bed when my D.D.D. pinged with a message alert. It was Asmo asking if he could stop by and I told him he could. A few minutes later he was knocking on my door. 

“I brought you a gift!” he smiled cheerfully when I let him in. “Oh you didn’t need to do that Asmo.”

“Well I wanted to, and I was going to even before what happened last night. I’m usually the one receiving gifts after a night out so this is a real treat for you.” he grinned and held the small wrapped gift towards me. I was happy to see him acting more like himself than he had been this morning. 

I opened the gift to find a picture frame and inside was a picture of Asmo and I at the club. His arms were wrapped around my waist and our cheeks lightly pressed together. We both looked happy. “Wow, we really did look good last night didn't we?” I returned his grin. “Thanks Asmo, I love it. I’ll cherish it.” I said and set it down on the nightstand next to my bed.

“I hope you’ll look at that photo and think of all the good things between us instead of what happened.” he said, his tone a bit softer. 

“I will.” I promised, nodding in agreement. 

I sat on my bed and Asmo joined me. He turned towards me and there was a sad look on his face I’d never seen before. “Are you okay?” I asked him. 

“Hmph.” he pouted and reached his hand out towards my face. His thumb traced over my lips. “I didn’t get to kiss these.” he whispered. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure everyone in the house would be able to hear it. Not being able to stand it I sat up quickly. 

“Asmo….I’m sorry. I can’t.” I told him, looking away. 

Asmo gave me his usual laugh. “Oh you’re so easy to tease Ash!” he said before walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the top of my head. “Goodnight Ash.” he said before leaving. 

I didn’t want to think too hard about what had happened. Asmo wasn’t acting entirely like himself and it was confusing. He was the last demon I should ever get involved with. I reminded myself of that fact over and over again before I fell asleep. 


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure indulgent nonsense based on the thought of watching my favorite movies with the boys.

Leviathan and I had been planning a movie marathon of my favorite movies that I had brought back with me when Mammon caught wind of it and insisted on joining. Beel had appeared in the room with popcorn when he heard the word movie and Belphie was soon behind him. Mammon made such a racket that Satan and Lucifer showed up and said they were curious about my taste in movies and then Asmo showed up because he can’t be left out. 

Levi looked really unhappy about our quiet night turning into a big family event. Especially when Lucifer said it was too cramped in Levi’s room so we should move into the family entertainment room. I felt comfortable sharing my movie nerdiness with Levi but felt more insecure about sharing with everyone but it was too late to back out now. 

We passed up the better known titles of that they’d already seen or read the books, such as Lord of the Rings and my Jane Austen favorites. So we started out with one of my classic favorites, The Princess Bride.

I made sure to sit next to Levi since this was supposed to be our night to begin with. He was sitting on one of the couch ends in his natural form, when I sat next to him he gave me a shy smile. He still wasn’t comfortable being too touchy, except when we went on our secret swims for whatever reason, but lately he’d taken to touching me with his tail, instead of holding my hand like some of the other brothers did on occasion, he’d wrap his tail around my waist or ankle and we never awknowledged it or talk about it. So I was really surprised when I felt the end of his tail wrap loosely around my ankle in the presence of his brothers. I carefully schooled my face and tried not to show any reaction on my face.

“Levi. Why are you in your demonic form? Has someone upset you already?” Lucifer asked, looking at him pointedly. 

“Uh...um...no?” Levi started fumbling over his words and I felt his tail starting to slip away. 

“Why does it matter Lucifer?” I asked crossly. “At RAD they taught us that the demonic form is a demon's true form, your more human look is the illusion. There’s no one here to pretend for, it makes me happy that Levi feels comfortable enough to be this relaxed around me.” I stopped when I noticed all the brother’s staring at me dumbly as I ranted. Poor Levi was blushing. 

“I see.” Lucifer smiled one of his small knowing smiles. “I didn’t realize you felt that way Ash.” After saying this, he too took his natural form. Mammon grinned, he was sitting on my other side “That’s my human for ya’” and then before I knew it all the brothers were lounging in their demonic forms for movie night. I smiled at them all as the movie began. I felt Levi’s tail wrap snugly around my ankle, giving me a little reassuring squeeze. 

*SOB* “She can’t marry that prince when she’s got that handsome pirate waiting for her! *WAIL* He stole all that gold so they could live happily ever after! It’s just too sad!” Mammon carried on while his brother’s yelled at him to shut up. 

I had seriously underestimated Mammon’s ability to emote, after the TSL marathon and the theater experience in London I guess I should have come prepared with tissues. I thought this as Mammon pulled on my sleeve again, wiping his tears and nose.    
  
“Gross! Eww! Stop that!” I pushed him away from me. “Don’t push me away Ash!” Mammon pulled me towards him again. I felt Levi’s tail wrap around my waist as he pulled me the other way, his hand was on Mammon’s face pushing him away from us. “Knock it off Levi!” Mammon tried to push him and pull me at the same time. 

“MAMOOONE!” Lucifer’s booming voice had them freezing. “If you two insist on trying to pull Ash apart like some doll then I’ll have her come sit over here in my lap for the rest of movie night.” he smiled a particularly evil smile, I thought.

“What? How is that fair to me?” I mumbled under my breath. 

Beel walked back into the room with another armful of treats and threw a kitchen towel at Mammon’s face. “Thanks Beel!” I beamed at him. “Now stop using me as a tissue!” I glared at Mammon as we settled down. 

At the end of Princess Bride everyone was chattering about their thoughts on the movie, overall it was well received. Mammon was still crying quietly into the kitchen towel. 

“Now if we played the character in that movie Ash would be Buttercup and I would be Westley of course.” Asmo stated. 

“If Ash is Buttercup then I’m definitely Westley, I’ve already saved her once.” Mammon butted in. Asmo laughed mockingly. “Yeah right! You’d be that scummy scumbag Prince Humperdinck!” 

“Beel would be the Brute Squad.” Satan laughed. “If I get to catch Ash jumping out of a window, then that’s OK with me.” Beel nodded.

“Lucifer would be that sadistic six fingered man.” Belphie added. “So naturally Satan would be Indigo!” he laughed.

“I wanted to be Indigo.” Levi pouted. “No….” Asmo hummed. “You’d be Miracle Max!” he pointed laughing. 

“Why am I the crazy old dude?!” Levi asked in annoyance. “Probably because he’s the most eccentric character.” Mammon chimed in.

“Shut it!” Levi answered. “You wouldn’t even be the Prince, you’d be Vizzini because he thinks he’s smart but he’s just a scumbag idiot WHO DIES!” 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Lucifer butted in before things got out of hand. “What’s the next movie Ash?”

Next we watched Masters of the Universe which had mixed reviews from the brothers at the end but no one cried or fought about it, so I guess that was a win? Then we watched Legend and by the end of the movie all the brother’s were glaring at me. In hindsight maybe not the best choice to watch with a bunch of demons. 

“Ash probably likes that movie because she has so much in common with Lily.” Asmo sniffed. “And how’s that?” I asked. “Well...she’s pretty...very naive...getting herself into trouble..and a little minx of a tease!” Asmo laughed. 

“That’s not true!” I laughed back and threw popcorn at him. 

“But seriously! That so called Prince of Darkness had ZERO sex appeal, no wonder he couldn’t seduce her! No amount of jewels and fancy dresses are going to make up for that sort of ugly.” he frowned. 

“Okay Okay! I saved my most favorite movie last, Labyrinth!” I squealed with delight, it’d be months since I’d watched it last. “This has been my favorite since I was 4 years old, The Goblin King is played by one of my favorite artists, David Bowie.” I chattered away as I put in the disc. 

“EW! Don’t tell me we’re going from an ugly red devil to a nasty goblin??” Asmo made a displeased face. “Where’s the eye candy!” he lamented. 

I laughed. “Just wait. I promise, the Goblin King has loads of sex appeal.”

“Maybe we’ll see what Ash’s type is if she thinks this guy has lots of sex appeal.” Beel said. Suddenly all the brother’s seemed interested.  _ Creepy _ ...I thought to myself.

“I don’t get it! I would have stayed home and had him grant all my wishes.” Mammon said with a mouthful of popcorn as Sarah started her journey through the Labyrinth. 

“It’s too bad we can’t wish you away….” Asmo muttered.

I was too wrapped up in my own happy world of make believe, mouthing all the lines and singing the songs to notice all the odd looks and glances the brothers were sending my way throughout the movie. 

“Oh this ballroom scene reminds me of some of the parties Lord Diavolo has thrown.” Asmo chimed in. “I do love the costuming of this film.”

“So that’s your type huh?” Mammon asked as the credits rolled. I rolled my eyes. “I never said he was my type...but as far as imaginary characters go.. sure...I’ve had a crush on him since I was four.” I laughed.

“I can see the appeal, although he needs better hair and makeup.” Asmo sighed. “Well it was the 80’s you can’t expect anything less.” I rebutted.

“So….you’re telling us that if a man stole your brothers….made you solve a Labyrinth, threatened you, drugged and tried to seduce you, chased you through the city with horrible little creatures and tried to way lay you at every chance...you’d fall for him?” Satan asked.

His serious look had me in a fit of laughter. “Well when you put it like that Satan you make me sound crazy.”

I gathered my movies and thanked them for doing a movie night with me before we all headed off to bed. I followed Levi to his room, at the door I caught his sleeve with a small tug. “Sorry our movie night got commandeered. I still have some of my favorite Anime we can watch another night, just you and me.” I smiled. 

Levi shrugged, he liked to act like he couldn’t care but I knew better. He was the avatar of envy after all. “Well I did learn one thing tonight…” he said. 

“And what’s that?” I asked.

“You’re not a normie that’s for sure….” I was about to smile when he continued. “You’re just a big weirdo!” he laughed walking into his room and shutting the door in my face. 

  
“RUDE!” I called out to him through the door before stomping back to my own room for the night.


	4. Defending Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's brother's are accusing him of theft again, but what will they do when he's charged with crime against the crown?

Satan and I had just returned home after he stayed after in the Library to help for the upcoming demon law 101 test coming up. We gave each other a knowing look as we stopped outside the door, we could already hear the shouting inside. I groaned, pulling my face down with my hands. “Would you like to go into town, we could grab a coffee?” Satan asked me. 

“Ugh, that sounds nice but I’m really tired. I just need to try to get to my bedroom without being roped into whatever is going on in there. He laughed and patted my head consolingly “Good Luck.” I ducked my head to the side, Satan had a way of treating me like a kid, and maybe I was compared to them but I didn’t like it, as much as I liked the feel of his fingers in my hair. 

I sucked in a deep breath “Okay let’s go in.” I braced myself.

The scene unfolding was all too familiar, the same accusations and threats being hurled around. Mammon was being accused of stealing. “Why would I want any of your stinkin’ flowery perfume?!” Mammon defended with disgust on his face.

“You can’t fool me Mammon!” Asmo shouted. “That perfume is part of a very exclusive collection, you can’t even get your hands on it anymore. A full bottle is worth a lot of money and you knew that!” he stomped his foot. “I still needed to do my review on it for Deviltube!” he growled.

“Yeah and I’m missing a few of my video games too! I’ve had to start taking a daily inventory because of you!” Levi added angrily. 

“That’s nothing.” Beel chimed in. “He stole my pudding AGAIN!” 

Levi and Asmo shot Beel a look but didn’t say anything. They were so wrapped up in their fight I thought I could edge around them and make it to my room without being noticed but no such luck. “Ash!” Levi called out to me.

_So close!_ My mind whimpered as I turned around to face them. Satan had an amused look on his face. “Ash! Command Mammon to give us our things back.” Levi shouted at me.

“Don’t raise your voice Leviathan.” I jumped at Lucifer’s voice behind me.

“Uh...ah..um..sorry Ash. You have to help us, you’re the only one who can control this scumbag.” Levi said this as he glared at Mammon.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh, until I realized that was a very Lucifer like thing to do and let my hand drop. “Look. I’ve had a long day. It would be nice to come home to a calm environment just once!”

Levi looked surprised at my scolding, I was usually much gentler with him but lately the house had been out of control. 

“Oh you poor darling.” Asmo cooed. “Just command Mammon to return our things and I’ll take care of you tonight.”

“Do you have any evidence that Mammon took your stuff?” I asked and then looked at Mammon. “Did you take it Mammon?” I asked him directly.  
  
Mammon blushed and shuffled his feet. “I did sell Levi’s games, but I bought us a new one to play!” He defended himself. “I may have eaten Beels pudding yesterday...but I didn’t take Asmo’s perfume!” he insisted. “I had no idea any of his girly stuff was worth anything…” he added in a way where we could all tell his scheming wheels were turning.

Asmo scoffed. “Like I’d believe that, you’re drawn to things of value like a bee to pollen.”

Lucifer was whispering in my ear, the low register of his voice sent tingles down my spine “Ash, just invoke the pact and we can all move on.” he suggested. I shuddered, he sounded exactly like I imagined a demon to sound while they tempted souls to sin. 

“No! I’m not compelling Mammon to do anything. There’s no evidence he took the perfume and this is a problem for you as a family to work out. I’m going to bed.” I saw Mammon’s mouth start to open. “And no smart ass remarks from you Mammon!” I pointed at him before whirling around. 

I’d barely begun to take two steps out of the room when the front doors flew open with a bang. I heard sounds of alarm and surprise behind me and turned back around thinking, _what now?!_

“My Lord, what is the meaning of this?” Lucifer asked in mild alarm. I turned to see Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and two palace guards that looked something related to a minotaur flanking him. 

“Pardon for barging in unannounced Lucifer.” he smiled in his usual manner before turning serious. “I’m afraid I’m here on unpleasant business.” his eyes turned towards Mammon with a hard glint.

“Mammon, Avatar of Greed. You are hereby charged with 1st degree theft.” he waved his hand in signal and the guards grabbed Mammon, shackling his arms behind his back with cuffs that were black like obsidian and emitted a dark aura. I’d read about them in my law 101 textbook, they were special cuffs designed for high level demons to tamper their power and strength. 

The brother’s stood there in shock looking at each other in dismay, shaking their heads. “Oi! Get off me you brute! I didn’t steal nuthin’!” Mammon started shouting after the initial shock had worn off. 

“He’s really done it this time.” Satan commented, shaking his head. I looked around and couldn’t believe none of them were saying anything about this. It was one thing for brothers to accuse each other but this was serious, 1st degree theft in the devildom meant you stole from the royal family and the sentence was usually death!

I found myself running to Mammon as he was pulled towards the door. “Wait!”’ I cried, grabbing the collar of Mammon’s jacket towards me. “Tell me the truth! Did you do it?!” I pleaded, searching his eyes for the truth. I saw the bravado fall from his face, his eyes turning soft. “I didn't, I promise.” he told me. “I believe you.” I answered.

I turned to Lord Diavolo as the guards pulled Mammon roughly from my grasp and out the door.

“Lord Diavolo! Sir!” I bowed my head. “As his family, they have a right to hear the full charges before you take him.” I brought my head back up and looked him in the eye.

I tried to ignore the gasps and looks of surprise going round the room again. Lucifer was by my side, an arm circling my shoulders. “Forgive her my Lord.”

Lord Diavolo’s serious expression melted away in amusement. “There’s nothing to forgive, she is correct. Barbatos?”

Barbatos moved to his leige’s side and procured a parchment from his vest pocket. “The Avatar of Greed is charged with stealing the demon king's crown and replacing it with a fake that was only just discovered today.”

More gasps of shock were heard from behind me. This was the most ridiculous thing I’d ever heard. With a hand on my hip I asked. “What evidence do you have that it was Mammon and not someone else?” I asked.

“We used a spell that identified Mammon’s fingerprints on the fake crown, coupled with eye witness reports from Solomon and Luke.” Barbatos told me.

_Well at least they aren’t going solely on a prejudice bias_ I told myself. I turned and looked at Lucifer pointedly “ahem” I cleared my throat and raised a brow at him. “If you have something to say to me Ash, say it.” he responded with a blank look.

“As the eldest of this family you have a right to a cross investigation!” I hissed at him, disappointed that they weren’t on top of this. _Did they really think so little of Mammon?_ The thought made my heart ache. 

Lucifer looked startled looking between me and Lord Diavolo. “Is that your wish Lucifer? It is within your rights.” Lord Diavolo asked. I narrowed my eyes at Lord D. He had that mischievous look on his face when he’s up to something.

“I would.” Lucifer finally responded. “If you are in agreement my Lord.”

“Hmmm.” Diavolo stroked his chin thoughtfully. “As long as you appoint Ash the lead of this investigation”

“WHAT?!” I shouted with wide eyes. Lucifer glared at me and I lowered my voice. “It’s just, forgive me Sir, but I don’t have any qualifications! Lucifer should hire a professional.”

Lord Diavolo smiled at me. “He’ll have you or we’ll move straight to the trial and judgement.”

I gulped. There was no such thing as a jury in the Devildom. Lord Diavolo would serve as judge and executioner over the supplied evidence.

“Okay I agree.” I said with determination. 

“Splendid!” Lord Diavolo was all smiles again. “I’ll give you access to the palace and evidence for 48hrs before the trial begins. You can bring two escorts with you while conducting your investigation.”

_Only 48hrs?!_ My mind screamed. _What have I gotten myself into now?!_ Lord Diavolo had told me my time would start after breakfast tomorrow and bid his goodbyes but I wasn’t listening, I was thinking hard about how I was going to pull this off and I was so weary. 

“Ash…” Lucifer was reaching his hand towards me. “Don’t!” I snapped, knocking his hand away from me with his own, his brows raised in shock. I had never struck Lucifer before and I barely noticed the gasps coming from the peanut gallery behind me. 

“I’m disappointed in all of you.” I said sadly. “I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.” No one tried to stop me as I made my way to my bedroom, skipping dinner.

Asmo sighed when Ash was out of earshot. “She really cares about that Scumbag.”

“He definitely doesn’t deserve her.” Levi huffed in annoyance. 

“He’ll probably break her heart.” Beel said sadly. 

“Whose heart are we breaking?” Belphie asked from the stairs coming down from a nap, he looked around at his brothers and asked “What did I miss?”

  
  


I hadn’t gotten much sleep and I hadn’t been able to come up with any grand plans to prove Mammon’s innocence but I’d put together a list of first steps and would go from there. I’d also thought about which brother’s I wanted to bring with me. I decided to dress up to boost my confidence. I threw on a black pleated skirt over black tights paired with my over the knee black leather boots. Figuring I’d go all black I decided on a black blouse, my black moto jacket. I pulled my hair into a severe high ponytail. I decided to do a full face of makeup, with a red stained lip. Then grabbed my sunglasses and shoved them into my pocket. 

I was surprised to see all the boys already seated at the table when I entered, Lucifer motioned for me to take Mammon's empty seat which made my heart ache. I didn’t want to fight, but I wasn’t happy so I kept a stoic face as I sat, nodding. “‘Morning everyone.” 

“Well someone dressed to kick ass today.” Asmo commented scrutinizing me. I ignored the comment and began filling my plate. Beel was fidgeting next to me. “Here Ash, let me get that for you.” he lifted a bowl of scrambled eggs that was just beyond my reach and filled my plate.

“Thanks Beel.” I might be mad at all of them, but I was still polite. 

I heard Levi snickering across from me and looked up at him. “You’re just missing a pair of sunglasses normie.” he baited me. Keeping my face straight, lips drawn together. I reached in and put the sunglasses on my face and watched Levi’s mouth drop. We stared at each other before we both broke into a giggle. The tension at the table relaxed after that. I put away the sunglasses and ate.

As I patted my mouth with my napkin after pushing my plate of unfinished food towards Beel, Lucifer spoke. “Did you decide who’s going with you today?” 

“Yes. I have. But I’d like to request that those of you I don't take stay on standby in case we need something or I need to swap someone for someone else.” I explained.

“We can agree to that.” Lucifer said and gave a stern look around at his brothers that told him there would be no arguments. “So who will you take?”

“Well at first I thought I’d take you Lucifer since you probably know the Palace better than the rest of us, but I decided you might be too intimidating to the people we may need to talk to and if you stay here I can trust you to keep everyone at the house ready and organized.” I took a breath and looked across the table towards Asmo and Satan.

“I’d like to bring Satan because he’s very knowledgeable, he’s a good problem solver and he loves reading those mystery novels.” I smiled. “And I’d like to bring Asmo too.”

“Asmo!?” Levi said in shock. “Won't he just be a distraction??” 

“Hey! That’s not nice Levi.” Asmo pouted beside him. 

“Exactly Levi.” I smirked. “Asmo will be great if we need a distraction, plus he’s the best at talking and charming other people. He’ll be able to easily converse with those that may be intimidated by Satan or are not willing to work with a human.” I explained.

“Beauty and Brains...” Asmo winked at me.

“Levi you’re our behind the scenes guy. Do you have any recording devices we can borrow?” I asked. “Sure thing!” Levi smiled, happy to be included.

Lucifer looked at Levi and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know…”

“What about us?” Beel asked. I smiled at him. “If I need your strength and Belphie’s sharp tongue I’ll call you. In the meantime, keep everyone fed and don’t let Bel sleep through the whole thing!” I laughed. 

An hour later Satan, Asmo and I had been fitted with secret microphones and cameras that were feeding back to Levi’s computer as he recorded everything. Beel was sitting with him eating popcorn as if he was watching a movie. 

We had been escorted into the Palace where Barbatos was waiting for us. “Good Day. I’ve prepared rooms for all of you and I’ll let you know when lunch is ready. You may ask me questions about my part of the investigation but other than that I cannot assist you.”

“Thank you Barbatos. I do have a few questions for you.” I told him, taking out a pen and notepad. 

“What happened that led to the fake crown being discovered as a fake?” I asked. Barbatos was patient and thorough with answering all my questions. “Now this spell you used, what is the probability of success, as to say, has it ever been wrong?” I inquired.

“The probability of the spell being wrong is low.” he answered. “But with magic, anything is possible right? What if someone had already cast a spell on the crown to indicate Mammon? Would your spell have detected that?” I asked.

Barbatos was silent for a moment looking at me with a look that was unreadable before he admitted. “No it would not.”

“I see.” and what physical evidence did you find? Did you lift his actual fingerprints from the crown?” I asked. Barbatos smirked. “No, we did not. The spell being sufficient for us.”

“I see. Well I’m sorry to say it won't be sufficient for me...Thank you Barbatos for your time. I only have one last question. Why didn’t you look through one of your doors and find out exactly who took the crown without a shadow of a doubt?”

Barbatos smirked turned into a full smile. “We did try that, but someone had used a spell to hid their deed even from my prying eyes.”

_Hmmmm. Interesting_. I thought. Nothing I knew about Mammon indicated he had enough hindsight to come up with a plan like that.

“I’d like to see the fake crown now. I’ll also need access to your hearth and your kitchen.” I informed him. After collecting soot from the fireplace I took it to the kitchen and mixed it with some cornstarch for a diy fingerprint powder. In the end I was able to lift a couple good prints from the fake crown. 

“Ash, did you notice this mark?” Satan pointed to a tiny maker's mark inside the crown. “Try to get a clear picture of that and send it to Levi.” I responded. 

“You look so sexy when you’re this serious Ash.” Asmo whispered in my ear, which earned him a glare from me.

At lunch I told Barbatos about the prints I lifted and I told him I would need Mammon’s to compare them to and asked if they’d be able to do that for me since they wouldn’t allow me to see him in the dungeon. 

By the time Lunch was over Levi had traced the maker's mark to a jewelry maker who had a shop downtown so that was our next stop. “Asmo, I want you to go to Purgatory Hall and find Solomon and Luke.” I handed him the transcript Barbatos had lent me of their statements. “Ask them questions that would corroborate their initial statement, try to see if they lie about anything or say anything contrary to their first statement.” I instructed him. “Satan will come with me to the jewelry store.”

“Awww, that’s no fair!” Asmo pouted. “This isn’t a game Asmo!” I scolded. He threw up his hands. “You’re so cute when you’re fired up you know, I’ll do it! No need to get pissy.” he smiled. 

Satan and I made our way to the shop, the shopkeeper was the shortest demon I’d seen so far, about the height of Luke and sorta looked like the little scientist dude from The Neverending Story, except he had a mouthful of shark teeth. *shudder*

Satan showed him a picture of the false crown with his maker's mark. “Can you tell us who you made this for?” he inquired of the shopkeep, who’s name we discovered was Mareik. Mareik took his glasses off and began cleaning them, “Uh, it’s against store policy to give that information out my Lord.” he tried and failed to look unconcerned. I saw Satan’s eyes flash and I interrupted before he did or said anything rash.

“Mr. Mareik Sir, you do know that it’s a class 2 offence to replicate any of the crown jewels right?” I smiled sweetly. I guess Satan and I could play good cop, bad cop. 

Satan smirked. “Hmmm, I suppose we could turn him in..” he rubbed his chin. “A class 2 offence against the royal family, that’s life in the dungeons right? Or is it removal of the hands?” Satan asked me. 

“Since he used his hands to commit the offence it’d probably be a loss of hands.” I confirmed. “It’d be a real shame for such a talented artesian.” 

“W-wait!” Mareik cried. “The truth is….I don’t know who commissioned the piece...he was cloaked and he paid triple my asking price!”

“Okay, cooperate with the rest of our investigation Mareik and we’ll make sure you don’t lose your hands!” I grinned while Mareik gulped and nodded his head at us.

I took out my phone and called Lucifer, he answered on the second ring. “Lucifer I need a cloak...yeah like a long hooded one?” I looked at the shopkeep who nodded, verifying my guess. “You have one? Great, can you bring it down to us?.... Thank you.”

Twenty minutes later Lucifer arrived with the cloak in hand. “Okay Satan, you’re roughly around the same height and build as Mammon? Put this on.” Lucifer was looking at us with a questioning brow but I could see in Satan’s eyes he knew exactly where I was going with this. Satan donned the cloak and stood before Mareik. “Oi! I need you to make me a crown that looks exactly like this one?” Satan did his best Mammon impersonation which made me have to hold back a giggle, Lucifer sighed exasperatedly. 

“Does he look similar to the one who came in to order the crown?” I asked Mareik. His eyes darted between Satan and Lucifer, I could tell he was anxious having two avatars in his shop. “Uh…” he looked at Satan longer, thinking. “No..no...he was definitely taller and his voice was deeper...yeah he didn’t talk like that at all.” The shopkeeper continued to confirm my train of thought. 

“Okay Satan give Lucifer the cloak.” Satan took the cloak off and handed it to Lucifer and I motioned for him to put it on next. Lucifer looked put out but did as we asked and stood before the shopkeeper. I poked him in the side when he didn’t say anything. He sighed and in a bored tone asked “I need you to make me a crown.”

I looked at Mareik expectantly. “Uh...yes the height is about right but he was a bit broader in the shoulders...uh but the voice was warmer, more friendly.”

I smiled, feeling one step closer to the truth. “Thank you! We appreciate your help!” I handed Mareik my notepad, “can you please write down exactly what the buyer said to you as best as you can remember it?” While the shopkeeper began writing I turned to the brothers.

“Thanks Lucifer, keep the cloak handy. We’ll update you later after we meet back up with Asmo.”

Lucifer left us and I collected my notepad, letting Mariek know that we may need him again soon. Outside the shop Satan grabbed my hand. “I think I know what you’re thinking but I want you to confirm.” he told me as he pulled me into an alleyway. 

“I don’t want to reveal everything yet, I still need to confirm a few more facts...but for me, that proves that it WASN’T Mammon and I’m going to confirm my suspicions that his fingerprints are not even on that crown.” Satan nodded, “Hmmm, I think we are having similar thoughts. I’m interested to see where this leads next.”

We met up with Asmo back at the Palace. Solomon and Luke’s statements held but it didn’t prove anything. They had only confirmed what we all knew to be true anyway, that Mammon had been seen lingering around but not touching the crown and that he had tried to lift a few different valuables from the castle during the retreat, all which had been confiscated by Barbatos and nothing that would have gotten him in too serious of trouble if he had gotten away with it. What did interest me was when Asmo told me that Solomon had confided that Lord Diavolo had asked Solomon and a few others a lot of questions about me and Mammon and the various relationship dynamics between us all. Solomon confessed he didn’t know me half as well as to answer Lord D’s questions but did remember me ranting one time about how I was tired of the way everyone ganged up unfairly on Mammon. 

I was fairly certain now what was going on. Barbatos had acquired Mammon’s fingerprints for me and as I suspected, the prints I lifted from the crown did not match his. We decided to call it a day, Barbatos told us dinner would be brought later to our rooms. 

I was on my way to my room when Lord Diavolo himself waylaid me in the hallway. “Ash, I’d like to invite you to enjoy a cup of tea.” he offered me his arm. I was tired and irritated with him but it wouldn't do to be rude, so I mustered a smile and took his arm. I was surprised and nervous when he brought me to his private chambers. Tea was laid out in a sitting room, there was a set of double doors that were open wide revealing his sleeping chamber and a huge opulent bed, from where I sat, I could see a portion of a walk in closet where something glinted catching my eye.

“If you’re curious about the rest of the room I can give you a tour.” Lord Diavolo flashed me a disarming grin. I blushed. “Uh no, sorry, I didn’t mean to seem prying.” I responded and sipped some tea. “The tea is very good.” I complimented.

“So tell me how your investigation is going.” he changed the subject to my relief. 

“All I’ll say is that I am confident that Mammon didn’t do it and tomorrow I’ll prove it.” I smiled confidently at him. 

“Is that so? Well I am eager to look over your findings. But if Mammon didn’t do it, that leaves us in a bind with no other suspects.” I had a small smile on my face hearing his response. “Oh don’t worry my Lord, I have other suspects in mind.”

“You do?” Lord Diavolo looked surprised, but I had a hunch it was feigned. “Thank you for the tea, if you’ll excuse me I would like to rest now.” I stood, excusing myself.

“Of course, I’ll walk you to your room….unless you wanted to see how comfortable my bed is?” He smiled. I gulped and tried to fight the rising heat to my cheeks. “N-no thank you. I can see myself out.” I said and hurriedly exited his room, almost running to my own. I closed the door behind me and slid down the door. These demons really would be the death of me someday.

  
  


“Ash, where have you been? We were starting to worry.” Satan said as I came in late for breakfast the next day.

“Sorry! Yesterday was so exhausting, I guess I overslept!” I said as I sat down and dug into one of Barbatos famous meals. I bet Beel is really jealous right now. 

“Will you be prepared for the trial tomorrow?” Lord Diavolo asked me.

“Actually, there won’t be a trial tomorrow….” I responded casually and took another bite of my breakfast.

“What?!” Asmo gasped. 

“Explain.” Lord Diavolo commanded. 

“After I submit the results of my investigation this afternoon there won't be any need.” I smiled. 

“Hmmm.” Diavolo considered me and then smiled. “Well I look forward to it.”

“I request that before lunch we gather everyone, all the brothers, including Mammon in the sitting room outside your study, then I will reveal my findings.”

“As you wish.” Lord Diavolo conceded. 

After breakfast I took Asmo and Satan aside in my room. “Tell us what you’re thinking, Ash.” Satan said with a glimmer in his eyes. I told them most of what I was thinking before sending Asmo out with an errand to fetch the shopkeeper, once he left I turned to Satan. “Sorry I wasn’t going to trust Asmo to be able to hide his excitement if I reveal the last bit to him.” I confessed. That’s when I revealed what I had hidden under my pillow and the real reason I had been late to breakfast that morning. When I had finished explaining his part in my plan. Satan smiled and said “Only one version of events is ever true!” and then we shared a good laugh together. Then I left Satan in my room until it was time for him to reveal himself. 

That afternoon we gathered in one of the Palaces larger sitting rooms. I was anxious and excited for my big reveal. After all the rest of the brother’s arrived from the house, Lord Diavolo motioned for the guards to bring in Mammon. I had our witness hidden away with Satan in my room. I was relieved when Mammon came into the room and sat in a large chair facing the rest of us. He was still shackled and had dark shadows under his eyes but otherwise looked well. I rushed over to him, crouching down and cupped his face. “Are you okay?” I asked him tenderly. 

“Geesh.” Mammon blushed. “I’ve only been dying of boredom. Don’t coddle the Great Mammon now or you’ll embarrass me, human.” he pulled his face from my hands. I smirked at his typical behavior, I guess he hadn’t been treated too badly. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing.

“A touching reunion!” Lord Diavolo beamed which made both of us blush. “If you’re done, let’s proceed.”

I stood next to Mammon and before everyone else. “My Lords, not only is Mammon innocent but by the time I’m done you will know who is responsible.” I began. Everyone except Levi looked surprised by my last statement. 

“Barbatos, you told me that you could not look into the past to see who stole the crown because it was somehow hidden from you, correct? Now tell me, does Mammon have the power on his own to pull that off?”

Barbatos fidgeted for a moment before answering. “No, he does not. He would need outside help.”

“Not only does Mammon not have the power to do so, I found two distinct prints on the false crown and they did not belong to Mammon. Your witnesses never saw him touch or take the crown, only conjecture on his nature. Mammon did try to steal a few different baubles from the palace during the retreat which Barbatos immediately confiscated. While everyone thinks Mammon is an idiot, he’s smart enough to know what items would land him a slap on the wrist versus a stay in the dungeon or worse. If he couldn’t manage to leave the palace with a couple of jewels could he really sneak past Barbatos with the Demon King’s crown!? I don’t think so. On top of that we found that a very large sum was paid to have the duplicate made, which we all know Mammon doesn’t have that kind of coin laying around.”

“If Mammon didn’t do it, then who did?” Lucifer asked. “The crown is still missing and someone needs to be held responsible.”

“Did you bring the cloaks Lucifer?” he nodded and fetched a bag and handed me two cloaks. 

“I’d ask that Mammon and Lord Diavolo both wear these cloaks with the hoods pulled low. Mammon will need to be uncuffed.”

“Ash! You’re going to far…” Lucifer said in warning but Lord Diavolo raised his hand to silence him and then motioned for the guards to unlock Mammons cuffs.

“Oh yeah, that feels better.” Mammon massaged his wrists. I handed them both a cloak and instructed them to stand side by side. 

“Asmo, will you please fetch our witness.” I asked. 

“Ohhh this is getting interesting!” Asmo cheered as he rushed out of the room to collect our witness. 

The witness came into the room looking nervous, the cloaks hid Mammon and Diavolo’s identities. “Mareik, do you know who either of these demons are under these cloaks?” I asked him first and he shook his head, “N-no I do not.”

“Which of these demons look the most similar to the one that visited you asking for the crown to be made?” I asked him and without hesitation he pointed to the taller, broader demon, being Lord Diavolo. 

“Thank you, you may sit Mammon.” Mammon sat back in his chair taking the cloak off, I didn’t miss the smirk on his face.

I approached Lord Diavolo with a sheet of paper from my notepad. “Sir, would you please read this aloud.”

Lord Diavolo took the paper and read it aloud, before he even finished Mareik started yelling. “That’s him! That’s definitely the demon who asked me to make the false crown!” 

Lord Diavolo lowered his hood and Mareik seized up with fear suddenly dropping to his knees, his face pressed to the floor. “Forgive me my Prince! I didn’t realize it was you! I must be mistaken! Forgive me!” he begged.

“You can go now Mareik.” I told him, the shopkeeper timidly raised his eyes to Lord Diavolo who nodded his agreement to my statement and the little demon sped out of the room faster than I could imagine. 

The room was deadly silent and I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. “With the evidence I’ve provided, I submit that not only is Mammon innocent of this crime. I say there was no crime committed at all and that this has all been an elaborate hoax set up by none other than Lord Diavolo himself!” I made my statement dramatically, pointing a finger at the Lord.

Lucifer was standing now and pulling me away, putting space between myself and Lord D. “Ash! You’ve gone too far this time! You may be right that it wasn’t Mammon but you can’t go around accusing the Prince of the Devildom of such things based on the report of one shopkeeper!” he scolded me. 

“Please forgive her Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer bent his head towards his Lord. 

“I’m not done!” I said pulling myself away from Lucifer, I wasn’t scared yet, Diavolo looked amused, not mad, which I had suspected from the start.

“Barbatos? Who in this room, without aid, has the power to do as you described?” I asked him.   
  
“In this room? Only myself and Lord Diavolo.” he answered with a wry grin. 

“Lucifer, you know your Lord well do you not? How many times has your Lord come up with elaborate plots to relieve himself of boredom?” I raised a brow towards Lucifer. He looked away, not answering my question.

“And here comes my last piece of evidence.” I said as I saw Satan approaching with a pillow. He stood next to me and when I gestured he used a gloved hand to reach inside the pillowcase. 

I wanted to laugh at the gasps that went around the room when Satan pulled out the real crown. 

“The crown was never stolen, during breakfast I snuck inside Lord Diavolo’s room and found this in his closet!”

“You did what?!” Lucifer asked with wide eyes. 

“After Lord Diavolo had invited me to tea in his room I saw a glint of gold in his closet and had a hunch.” I shrugged.

“Why was Diavolo inviting you to his room anyway?” Belphie growled looking agitated. 

“How do we know you found that in my room?” Lord Diavolo was asking now, a sly look on his face. “For all we know, you stole the crown yourself or maybe you and Mammon were in on it together?” he queried. 

I rolled my eyes. “For one, that’s ridiculous considering all the evidence I’ve shown and,” I motioned to Levi who held up his phone where a video recording was playing.”We’ve been recording this whole investigation and Levi has it on camera the crown being found in your room.” I explained.

The brother’s who hadn’t been in the loop looked flabbergasted, except for Belphie who just looked tired and irritated. 

“Ah ha!....HaHaHAHAHAHAHA!” Lord Diavolo was doubled up with laughter now, tears in his eyes. 

“I told you she’d figure it out.” Barbatos muttered, shaking his head at his Lord’s antics. Lucifer was rubbing his temples.

Finally Lord Diavolo stopped laughing. “Thank you Ash, you did well. I expected you to fight well to prove Mammon’s innocence but I never expected you to pin it all on me too.” he wiped a tear from his eye letting out another laugh. “Glad to see your studying is paying off, by the way I’m counting this as an A+ on your upcoming Law 101 test.” he grinned.

Mammon stood up looking grumpy. “I can’t believe you put me through all that for nuthin’ but I guess that explains why I was put in a nice room instead of the dungeons….” he shook his head.

I stood next to Mammon and pointed at all his brothers. “I hope next time you won't be so quick to condemn your own brother!” I snapped. 

“Yeah that’s right!” Mammon piped up. “And you!” I poked Mammon in the chest. “If you must steal, don’t steal from your brothers and then maybe they wouldn’t always assume the worst of you!”

“Lunch is ready.” Barbatos interrupted. “Oh good! I’m starving!” Beel said, making a beeline to the dining room. 

After lunch we all made our way back home going our separate ways. I had lost sight of Mammon and wanted to speak with him. I was making my way towards his room when someone caught my hand. I turned to see Satan. “If you ever need another investigative partner...let me know.” he smiled. I could feel his thumb making small circles on my wrist. 

“Thanks.” I blushed with a small smile. “As annoying as the whole situation was….I had fun too, we make a good team.”

“You’re always surprising me….” he stared at me intently. I laughed nervously. “I hope that’s a good thing.” I said, pulling my hand away and backing up a step. “I’m going to check on Mammon.”

“Alright. I suppose you should.” he said, but I couldn’t help thinking he looked disappointed.

I knocked softly on Mammon’s door. I tried the handle, it wasn’t locked. “I’m coming in.” I called out. “I hope you’re decent.” I joked. 

I found Mammon sitting on his couch, his face in his hands. He’d changed into a tank and lounge pants. I’d never seen him looking so down and dejected. I sat next to him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. We sat there silently for a while and just when I was about to say something Mammon suddenly shifted towards me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in the crook of my neck. His weight bared down on me and we were falling back on the couch together, legs tangling. 

“You fought for me Ash…..” he mumbled, his lips brushing my neck as he spoke. I ran my hand through his hair. “Of course I did. How could I not?” I told him in hushed tones. “How many times have you saved me Mammon? I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. I’ll always fight for you.”

He squeezed me tighter. “Someday I’m going to do something so stupid not even you will forgive me.” he said brokenly. 

“Shhhh. Don’t say that. I don’t think you’re capable of doing anything bad enough to warrant that.” I told him. “My loyalty is not easily lost once its won Mammon, this silly human considers you her best friend, the first one.”

Mammon pulled back, his eyes searching mine for the truth of my words. “Ugh, I don’t deserve you.” he mumbled, burying his head back down in my neck. “I don’t.. but I need you, I can’t let you go.” I held back a moan as I felt him press hot kisses greedily up my neck towards my jaw. I had closed my eyes and felt his lips land on mine, I was frozen and unresponsive. He pulled at my lower lip and suddenly rolled his hips into mine, I gasped in shock and he slid his tongue into my mouth and that’s when I reacted. I pushed on his chest until he released my mouth. “Mm-Mmammon we can’t...we can’t…” I said pushing him up and off of me. He looked confused and dejected again. “I’m sorry, ummm...I should go...” I said making my way to his door. 

“Wait! Ash!” Mammon grabbed my wrist before I could grab the door knob. “I’m sorry...please. Don’t go.” I turned back to him and looked up at him nervously. He folded me into his arms. “Please, I won’t kiss you again...just...please..can you just stay tonight and hold me?”

My heart ached, vulnerable Mammon killed me, he was like a cute puppy that I couldn’t say no to. I nodded my agreement and he gave me a small smile. He let me go and got into his bed, giving me the option to change my mind and leave if I wanted to. I grabbed one of his shirts to sleep in and went to the bathroom. It’d been awhile since we had one of our sleepovers but he still had my spare toothbrush. When I came out, Mammon was still in bed laying on his back with an arm over his eyes. 

I got into his bed and curled up next to him, throwing my arm over his waist and settling my head over his heart. “Thank you.” he whispered as his arms came down to embrace me. “I’m glad you’re home.” I whispered back.


	5. Eating your Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel feels bad when he accidentally hurts Ash. The boys feel possessive and Levi get's jealous.

Since the boys didn’t like me leaving the property without them, I’d taken to doing early morning runs around the manor before breakfast. I’d never been a big runner before coming to the Devildom but now I considered it a necessary survival skill. I also found it was great for relieving some of the pent up tension and helped clear my mind. Lately my biggest problem has been my ever growing attraction for 7 particular demon brothers. If it was a purely unrequited crush, I could get past it easily, a silly fantasy for a human that would be gone at the end of the year. The problem was it wasn’t one sided, all the brothers even cold Lucifer had been showing interest. I didn’t know how real or serious they felt, honestly, I couldn’t comprehend them having anything in mind except a passing fling or one night stand.

When I first arrived in the devildom I was worried about my soul, then I was only worried about being murdered but now it was my heart that was in peril by the ones I trusted the most. I knew I couldn’t let myself be sucked into something fleeting or something that was only lust deep. Even if I knew their intentions were true, I couldn’t bring myself to choose. They had effectively chipped away at my heart breaking it into 7 perfect pieces. I felt like I’d never be whole. I shook these thoughts from my head and picked up my run again. _Survive the rest of the year Ash and then go find a nice human man to heal your heart._ I told myself. 

I was finishing my last lap when huge arms grabbed me and lifted me out of the air. “BEEL!” I screamed, laughing when I realized what was going on. Beel held me over his head like I was a weight, lifting me up and down. 

“I could bench press you all day Ash and not break a sweat. You’re so tiny.” he laughed. 

“I’m not tiny Beel, we can’t all be beasts like you.” I teased. Beel threw me up in the air getting another scream out of me before catching me in his arms and then lowering me back to the ground gently. 

“Can you come to the gym after class and record me again?” he asked. I took out my phone and looked at my schedule. “Yeah, I can do that.” I confirmed. 

“Good. Last time I asked Mammon, but he just took close up shots of my muscles and then sold it online…” he told me with furrowed brows which made me laugh. “Yeah no worries, I don’t mind.”

Beel turned around and knelt down, catching my eye he motioned with his chin. I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck. He popped up and ran back to the house, taking three stairs at a time up to the front door. He didn’t let me down until he was outside my door. I slid off his back with another set of giggles. “See you at breakfast.”

“See you.” his large hand ruffled my hair.

I was putting away my textbook after my last class when Mammon caught up with me. “Hey Doll.” he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek after trying to not so discreetly see if anyone else was around. “Whaddya doin’ tonight?” 

“Beel asked me to meet him at the gym.” I told him as we started to leave for home. “Oh is he having you film him? I made some decent grimm off that last video….get some good shots for me and I’ll give you a cut.” Mammon shot me one of his model worthy smiles.

“Yeah Beel asked me so that wouldn’t happen again.” I shook my head at him. “You’re incorrigible.” I couldn’t hide my smile though.

“Fine, fine...hey I sent you a calendar invite, I want to take you to my next photo shoot. It’s an honor so ya better be acceptin’ it!” 

“Oh? Yeah I saw that but thought maybe it was a mistake. You’ve never taken me to one of your shoots before?” I questioned him.

“Yeah well it’s time for you to see The Great Mammon in action.” he smiled and wiggled his brows at me. 

“Okay, sure I’ll go. It could be interesting.” I conceded. “Great! Go get changed and I’ll walk ya to the gym.” he told me, pushing me towards my room.

On our walk to the gym Mammon looked at the duffle bag in my hands. “Whatcha got in the bag?” he asked. 

“Uhhh...some water bottles and all the snacks Beel asked me to fetch from the pantry.” Mammon snorted at my response. “don’t kno’ why I asked.”

Mammon dropped me off at the doors. “Stay out of trouble!” I teased as I said goodbye. 

“Hey Beel!” I waved when I spotted him in the back of the gym. I liked this gym better than the gym at RAD, it was smaller and never seemed to be overly crowded. “You brought my snacks.” he smiled, engulfing me in a big sweaty hug. 

“Of course!” I said, jiggling the bag. “Looks like you could already use this.” I said handing him a fresh water bottle. He took the bottle and gulped it in one go. 

Handing me his phone we moved to another part of the gym, where I began recording him from different angles as he proceeded to dead list, squat and lunge with 1200lbs of weight. It always blew my mind how much Beel could lift. I knew that there were some impressive human world records but that was for a single lift, not 3 sets of 20 reps. 

I laughed after his first set. “I’ll never feel like a burden again when you carry me Beel.”

Beel gave me one of his charming smiles “Sometimes I feel like I need to hold you tighter or else you might float away from me on a light breeze.” he teased me. 

We’d almost finished up when I felt the hairs rise on my neck. I stiffened as I felt someone stop behind me. “I see you’re not just Asmo’s little pet, this one has one than one trick up its sleeve.” I heard his voice in my ear causing a shudder and feeling of dread to snake down my spine.

I felt rather than heard Beel drop the weight on the ground. “Draak.” he greeted the man with a bitter tone I’d never heard him use before. Beel’s hand was on my wrist jerking me roughly towards him and pulled me tight against his side.

“Beelzebub” Draak tipped his head towards Beel. “It’s been awhile.”

“Why are you bothering Ash?” Beel ignored the greeting. 

“Her and I made our acquaintance at The Fall not too long ago.” he smiled, if I didn’t think he was such a creep now I’d probably be swooning over his good looks again. 

Beel narrowed his eyes. “That’s when Ash was drugged. Did you have anything to do with it?” he asked still in his usual calm manner.

Draak laughed. “No, I don’t stoop as low as drugging defenceless humans.” he grinned that predatory smile that made my heart beat faster. “I heard it was a barmaid, probably jealous from all the attention this little human has been getting.”

I had never heard who had drugged me, Lucifer had just told me that the situation had been handled and that I had nothing to worry about. 

Beel grunted. “Stay away from Ash. She’s protected by me and my brothers.” Beel picked me up and swung me over his shoulder and grabbed our bag. “We’re leaving now.”

I raised my head and saw Draak staring at us intently as we left the gym. 

“Beel! This is uncomfortable, you can let me down now.” I slapped his back with my palm. 

Beel didn’t put me down but pulled me forward carrying me bridal style. “Hold on.” he said in a gruff voice. I’d never seen Beel so upset before I wasn’t sure what to say so I just tightened my hold on him. He shifted to his natural form and we were suddenly flying fast towards home. I turned my face into Beels chest as the wind whipped across my face. His wings made a loud droning sound like a dozen beehives. Within minutes he was flinging the door open and setting me down on a couch in the sitting room. 

Mammon looked up from his phone and was suddenly up and rushing over to me. “What the heck did you do to her Beel?!” he shouted at his brother, grabbing my arm. I looked down to see a Beel sized handprint bruising my wrist and forearm. I hadn’t even noticed it, and snatched my arm back from Mammon. 

Lucifer came out of his study. “What is all this racket about?” he demanded. I looked up to see Beel looking at me, his face filled with guilt. “Sorry.” he bowed his head and left the room in long strides, soon after we could hear pots and such banging around in the kitchen. 

Belphie suddenly appeared looking like he’d woken up from a nap, still clutching his pillow. “Beel is upset.” he stated. 

“Well he should be! Look what he did to my human!” Mammon raged, taking hold of my arm again more gently this time. 

Belphie’s eyes raised in alarm. “Beel did that?” he questioned unbelievingly. 

“It was an accident! He didn’t mean to, he was just trying to protect me.” I said defensively pulling my arm back from Mammon. “It’s fine, it only hurts a little.”

It wasn’t long before Levi, Satan and Asmo had made their way to join us, either being drawn by the sound of Beel in the kitchen or Mammon’s yelling. 

“Oh! Your beautiful skin! I cannot believe our sweet Beel did this to you!” Asmo crooned, taking my arm gently tracing his fingers along the bruising. “But don’t you worry! I’ve got some creams for this. I’ll take good care of you and get your skin looking beautiful again in no time sweetie.” I watched in mild amusement as Asmo rushed to his room.

Levi was hovering behind me not saying anything. Belphie sat next to me and used his tail to pull the ottoman over to us, he made me sit back and put my feet up and then gently propped my arm up on his pillow. “Really you guys don’t need to make a fuss, I’m perfectly fine.” I protested. 

“Someone should grab her some ice.” Lucifer said he had taken a seat across from me. “Not it!” everyone said at once, Levi being last. 

“Dammit!” Levi growled, apparently no one wanted to be in the Kitchen with Beel during one of his moods. Levi slunk away and soon after we heard him shrieking and some loud clangs and metal clashing sounds. Levi came running back in with a small ice pack and towel, looking terrorized. He handed the ice to Belphie, “Text me if you need me.” he told me before slinking back to his room. 

Belphie arranged the ice on my arm and then rested his head against my shoulder. “I won’t be able to get any sleep until he gets this out of his system.” he pouted. 

“Tell us what happened Ash.” Lucifer asked. 

“Wait! Don’t start without me!” Asmo called his arms full of bags. He pushed Mammon out of the way as he sat on my otherside, he removed the ice and started gently applying different creams, I didn’t even bother to ask and let him do what he wanted.

“We were at the gym and suddenly Draak was there and snuck up on us…”

“Draak!” Satan growled in annoyance. 

“What did he want?!” Mammon shouted. “Stop shouting or else you’ll leave the room Mammon!” Lucifer scolded.

“I don’t know what he wanted, to stir up trouble I guess?” I continued my story. “He just came up behind me and whispered in my ear about being a pet and some such nonsense. When Beel saw him he got pretty agitated, he pulled me away from Draak which is when this must have happened.” I indicated to my arm. “Beel just warned him off and then we left immediately….I’d never seen Beel so riled up before.” 

Everyone had changed into their demonic forms, apparently Beel wasn’t the only one feeling agitated at this point. 

“Lucifer, I don’t like the amount of interest Draak has shown in Ash.” Satan gave Lucifer a serious look. 

“Ugh, it’s a sin for a man that good looking to be such a boor.” Asmo tsks, finished with my arm he put the ice pack back on after he wrapped my wrist. 

“I doubt he has any interest in me at all.” I rebutted. “I’m obviously just a way to mess with you guys. What is his deal anyway?” I asked.

“Our family has history with Draak and he has an even longer history with Lord Diavolo. Them being at odds is the main reason we are at odds.” Lucifer explained but didn’t elaborate. 

“We’ll have to be extra careful with Ash outside of the manor from now on.” Satan said and I swear I could see his eyes swirling with green flame. 

“Maybe we should send him a clearer message.” Mammon growled since Asmo booted him off the couch he had moved behind me and was leaning over the back of the couch his hands pressed possessively to either side of my shoulders. 

“‘Don’t get any stupid ideas Mammon. I won't have you responsible for escalating this situation. We’ll keep an eye on Ash and hopefully he’ll leave her alone.” Lucifer stared his brother down into obedience. 

Meanwhile Asmo had removed my shoes and was giving me a foot massage, now that he was kneeling on the floor, Mammon sat back down next to me. The sounds from the kitchen had settled down a bit.

“Is Beel going to be okay?” I asked Belphie. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Hmm? Yeah. He’ll cook up a huge feast and then once he’s eaten all his feelings he’ll calm down and you’ll be able to talk to him. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” Belphie explained with a yawn. “Then I’ll finally be able to get back to sleep.”

A while later Asmo had just finished painting my toenails and hand moved to stand behind me on the couch, he’d rubbed some sort of oil into his hands and started massaging my neck and up onto my scalp. He was working out a particularly tough knot on my neck when I couldn’t hold back a low moan it elicited from my lips. My eyes had been shut but I opened them and peered around the room, blushing when I found all the brother’s looking at me.   
  
“Asmo..you really...Ahhh...don’t have to do this. Ngh...It’s just a bruised wrist...I don’t need all this pampering.” I protested weakly. 

“I don’t know, looks like you need it to me.” Satan snickered from across the room. 

“Shhh Ash. You’re holding so much tension. Besides, you know how much it turns me on to touch you this way.” Asmo teased me.

“Don’t make me get up and beat ya Asmo.” Mammon warned. 

We all looked up when Beel suddenly entered the room carrying a huge tray of food. He sat it down on the coffee table and picked up a plate with a delicious looking burger and french fries. Belphie was moving his pillow and my injured arm onto his lap, apparently reading Beels mind as Beel pushed the plate of food onto my lap. “Eat. It will help you heal faster.” he told me, still sounding pissed. I knew his anger wasn’t directed at me but it was still intimidating. 

“Thanks Beel, this looks really good.” I looked over to the tray that had some of my favorite foods on it, a square of lasagne, a slice of cake, a pudding parfait, and a bowl of soup. 

Mammon reached out and stole a fry off my plate and Beel grabbed his hand so fast I swear I didn’t even see him move. Mammon’s hand was bent at an awkward angle as he dropped the fry back on my plate when Beel got in his face baring his teeth with a menacing growl. 

“Fuck! Shit Beel!” Mammon protested. Beel let go of Mammon’s hand and stalked angrily back to the kitchen, we heard more things banging and crashing again.

“You idiot. Messing with food Beel made Ash is the same as messing with food on his own plate.” Belphie glared at Mammon half lidded, his tail swishing in agitation. 

“No shit! I think I figured that out.” Mammon grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting back with a huff. 

I shrugged. “I’d share but I don’t want Beel to break you guys…” I laughed nervously and dug into the food on my plate, I was super hungry.

“I knew our Ash was special but this is the first time I’ve ever seen Beel do something like this!” Asmo declared. 

“I think we’re on our own for dinner tonight.” Lucifer sighed. 

“Why don’t you all go out tonight and I’ll stay here with Ash and Beel.” Belphie suggested. “Beel will share with me once he’s calmed down more.”

Mammon was holding my hand and looking conflicted about leaving my side. “You should go Mammon, I’m sure Lucifer will buy your meal and you can’t say no to a free meal can you?” I teased him. 

Lucifer glared at me before giving me a small smile. “I suppose I can foot the bill tonight.”

“Alright!” Mammon stood up. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Someone needs to drag Levi out of his room.” I reminded them as they all got up to get ready to go out. 

Beel hadn’t come out of the kitchen for a while now, I was mostly full after the burger and fries but I ended up taking a few bites of everything else before letting Belphie finish the rest of it. I was surprised how good everything tasted considering how angry Beel sounded in the Kitchen while he made it, but the food tasted like it was made with love.

Eventually Beel came out with another large tray of food. Looking less angry and more sheepish he asked me “Can I sit and eat with you?” a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Of course you can Beel.” I patted the open spot next to me. Beel noticed the mostly empty tray and looked at Belphie “Did you eat some of Ash’s food?” Belphie blinked sleepily at his twin.

“He only ate what I offered him!” I spoke quickly. Beel nodded. “Okay. There’s more food in the Kitchen if you’re still hungry, Bel.”

Belphie grabbed a couch pillow and replaced his pillow with it, carefully extracting himself. “I’m going to bed.” he said with a yawn. “Night Belphie.” I waved, feeling a little nervous to be alone with Beel right now.

We sat in silence while Beel ate and I scrolled the devilgram. After he had cleared his tray of food he looked at me. “I’ll make us dessert.” I couldn’t help laughing. “Beel I think I already ate 3 desserts!” He shook his head. “There’s always room for more dessert.” Then he was up, picking up the trays and heading back to the kitchen. 

Beel came back with one extra large sundae and sat back down next to me. “Can I feed you?” he asked. My eyes went wide, it seems like a really odd request at the moment. “Umm...I guess?”

I watched as Beel dug down and got a scoop with everything on it. I swear I must be 10 shades of red as he looked intently into my eyes as he put the spoon in my mouth. I closed my eyes and smiled, “That’s really good! But I’m seriously full! You should have the rest.”

Beel blushed. “I like the way you look when you eat sweets.” he told me before devouring the sundae. I tried not to laugh when I saw the whip cream left behind on his face. “Uh Beel.” I leaned forward and used my thumb to wipe his face but before I could pull away he caught my wrist, ever so gently and brought it back to his mouth, licking the cream and sucking on my thumb until it was clean. 

I pulled my hand back and cleared my throat, trying to look anywhere else as my heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Finally I found my voice. “Beel I want you to know that I don’t blame you for anything that happened today, I don’t want you to feel guilty and you certainly didn’t need to cook me up a feast to apologize.” I told him gently, resting my hand on his knee.

“It's always made me feel better and I wanted you to feel better too.” he blushed, looking down at my hand on his knee. He covered it in his large one. “I like spending time with you, it makes me feel calm and full in a different way than food….I don’t want you to be too scared to hang out with me….”

“Hey….don’t say that.” this time I was reaching up to lift Beels chin to look at me. Beel looked at me and then looked down at my arm, he lifted the ice pack that was barely cold now and winced when he saw the bruising. 

“I was afraid Draak might hurt you, but instead I hurt you…” he turned his face away from me again. 

I stood up and sat back down in Beel’s lap and wrapped both my arms around his chest, he was still so much taller than me even sitting. I felt him tentatively wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on my head. 

“This is nothing.” I said wiggling my bruised arm. “You boys tend to coddle me and overreact. I’ve been through worse. If Draak had wanted to hurt me, it would have been much worse than a few bruises I’m sure. What if someone really wanted to hurt me and you hesitated because you were afraid to hurt me? Huh?”

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you Ash.” he said and I saw more conviction and fire back in his eyes.   
  
“I know. Don’t ever think that I’m scared of you. I always feel safe and cared for when I’m with you.” I smiled and hugged him again. I laughed when Beel suddenly stood up holding me in his arms. 

“I miss having you sleep in my bed Ash, will you stay with me tonight?” he asked me, giving me puppy eyes that could rival Mammons. “Sure.” I nodded my agreement. We stopped by my room so I could change into some comfy pajamas and quickly do my nightly routine. When I walked out of my room Beel was there sweeping me up in his arms again.

“Beel!” I laughed. “You know my legs are perfectly fine.” I teased.

“I know, but I like holding you.” he smiled. 

In their bedroom, Belphie was already asleep on his own bed. Obviously Beel had calmed down enough for him to pass out. We climbed into Beels bed, when I had slept in his bed before we’d just hold hands but this time he laid on his back and hauled me close to his side, one arm wrapped around me protectively and he gently twined his fingers through mine on my bruised arm and rested it across his chest. Beel kissed the top of my head. “Night Ash.”

“Night Beel…”I murmured already half asleep. Sometime later I felt Belphie join us curling up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist and tangling his legs with mine and Beels. 

When the rest of the brothers came back home after dinner, they expected to find Ash asleep in her room and Beel still eating. However, neither of them could be found. Eventually they went to Beel and Belphie’s room. No one replied when they knocked softly on the door, it wasn’t locked so they let themselves in. That’s when they found Ash sleeping between the twins. 

“Why those!” Mammon started to shout and move towards the bed but Asmo’s hands were quickly around his mouth and Lucifer grabbed him by the collar as they drug him out of the room. Satan stayed to snap a few pictures of them before making his way out shutting the door.

He soon got a text from Levi who had gone straight to his room. 

**_Levi- Did you find Ash?_ **

**_Satan responded by sending a picture of the three cuddled up together._ **

**_Levi - That’s not fair! Ash never sleeps with me!_ **

**_Satan - She’s never slept with me either._ **

**_Levi - So what?! Why should she?_ **

**_Satan - Why should she sleep with you? Have you asked her to? Did she reject you?_ **

**_Levi - Nn-no! Why would I ask a normie like her to sleep with me….I’m just sayin’....she’s my best friend._ **

**_Satan - Nothing you say ever makes any sense. And don’t you sleep in a tub?_ **

**_Levi - ….I got a futon recently….._ **

**_Satan - …._ **


	6. Leviachan and Maid Sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Levi spend the day together watching Maid Sama. Ash dresses up as a Maid.

As I exited my room, I looked to make sure the area was clear before I made my way up the stairs towards Levi’s room. I had put on a long coat to conceal my outfits, DVD clutched to my chest, praying that no one would question me before I made it safely inside his room. 

Levi had been really down lately and although the little contrarian would never admit it, I knew he was jealous of all the time I’d been spending with his brothers. So I’d come up with a plan I hoped would cheer him up today. 

Breathing a sigh of relief having not been spotted (I really didn’t want the other brother’s to get the wrong idea about what was going on) I slipped inside his room after a quick knock.

“Oooh Leviachan! I’m here for our movie date!” I called out to him doing my best anime girl impersonation. 

“D-d-date!? Don’t call it that!” Levi blushed turning around in his computer chair to look at me. “W-what are you wearing?!” his blush deepened as I took off my coat and threw it at him. 

I faked a pout and placed my index finger by my mouth. “Awww Master I thought you wanted me to wear my maid outfit while we watched?” 

“Mm-Master?!” Levi squeaked, his face going beat red. Internally I was thinking how adorable Levi was when he got flustered. I dropped my act and put my hands on my hips “What’s the problem Levi? I thought you loved roleplay and cosplay?!” 

Levi straightened up looking surprised. He set my coat over the back of his chair and made himself busy making the futon he’d bought for our movie nights more comfortable with some pillows and blankets. “Uh...I do! You just caught me by surprise!” he sneaked a peek back at me while he put the Maid Sama dvd in. 

I casually walked over while he sat on the futon. 

“Well what do you think?” I teased him, giving him a little twirl. “You’re the one who insisted I bring this outfit back with me after all?” 

I had been surprised the outfit had still fit, I guess my runs and trips to the gym with Beel had been paying off. I blushed a little myself watching Levi’s eyes travel up from my black lace up knee high boots, thigh stockings all the way up to the frilly maid headband. 

Levi cleared his throat before responding. “It looks better than I thought it would….you know, for a normie that is!” *cough* “So are we going to watch it or what?”

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, leaving some space between us since I could tell he was still feeling uncomfortable. “Hopefully you don’t like this show too much, or else you’ll be really disappointed like myself when I realized there’s only one season.” I warned him. 

“Hmph, well we’ll see if I like your normie tastes...your movie selections weren’t too bad...with a few exceptions of course.” he side eye’d me again.

After a few episodes Levi had relaxed and we were laughing together enjoying the show, swapping our thoughts about characters. “Do you mind if I take these boots off so I can get more comfortable?” I asked him to which he shrugged as a response. 

Levi watched as Ash sat on the edge of the futon, bending forward to unlace her boots. Her back was turned to him, probably so that she didn’t give him an eye full of her cleavage while she took her boots off. The maids dress was shorter than he’d anticipated, it was a high quality costume and he loved how full the skirt was. He couldn’t help wondering if she had kept with the theme of the costume down to her underwear. Would they be black and lacey he wondered or white? He tried to shake the thoughts from his head as she pulled off each boot and pushed them out of the way under the futon.

Once I had my boots off I sat back and folded my legs under me, making sure the skirt didn't ride up too high. I wouldn't want to scandalize poor Levi after all. After another episode my stomach growled. “Woah! Is Beel hiding in here somewhere?!” Levi looked around his room teasing me. I laughed and push him away from me playfully. “We should probably take a snack break...but I can’t go out there!” 

“Chh. Noob.. That’s why I keep my own private stash in my room.” Levi went over to his mini fridge and unlocked a cabinet and brought back some chips and soda for us both. “I have to keep it locked or else Beel will try to raid it when there’s nothing else in the house.” 

We were about to start watching the next episode when someone started banging on Levi’s door which luckily I had the forethought to lock after coming in. “Oi! Ash! Levi! I know you’re both in there!”

“GO AWAY!” Levi shouted back.

“I’m bored! I just want to hang out!” Mammon whined from the other side of the door. I felt slightly guilty but there was no way I was going to let Mammon see me in this maids costume, he’d never let me live it down Beside the fact that I hadn’t been able to spend any time with Levi one on one for awhile now.

“Should I let the idiot in?” Levi asked me with an irritated look. I immediately shook my head. “He’ll survive...besides this is our time together.” Levi gave me a rare unguarded smile when I told him that. 

“Right.” he nodded his head in agreement. “Plus,” tugging on one of my twin ponytails. “I don’t want any of my brother’s seeing you looking this cute.” he still couldn't’ say it without a slight blush. 

“COME ON GUYS!” Mammon banged on the door again. 

“We’re not letting you in!” Levi yelled at his door.

“Mammon, I told you I was spending the day with Levi. You need to entertain yourself elsewhere today.”

“ARRGGH, YOU GUYS SUCK!” Mammon shouted before we heard him moving down the hallway. 

I looked back at Levi with a small smile, “I feel a tiny bit guilty.” I admitted. “You shouldn’t” Levi shook his head with irritation. “He’s always following you around acting like you belong to him, gobbling up all your time.” Levi huffed. I giggled at this response. “Well he IS the avatar of greed.”

Later Levi had made me memorize a password while he left the room to go grab us dinner from the Kitchen. Not long after he left someone was banging on the door. “What’s the password?” I called out in a bored tone. 

“DAMMIT ASH! Just let me in!” Mammon called. “Incorrect password. Please try again.” I teased him with a robot voice. 

“Hey! Why are you avoiding me? What are you two up to anyways?” he asked suspiciously. “I’m not avoiding anyone Mammon, I told you what I had planned for today, you’ll just have to find your amusement elsewhere.”

*mutter* “can’t believe you’re ditching me ALL DAY for that nerd…*mutter mutter*

“I love you Mamsie” I called out to him using the nickname I came up with that he really hated. 

“Ugh I told ya not to call me that!” he complained. “Well then you better leave Levi and I in peace for the rest of the night or else I’ll tell Levi your new nickname….”

“You’re an evil woman Ash.” Mammon sighed. “You win this one.” I waited by the door until I heard him move away. 

Not long after that a soft knock came to the door and I heard Levi whisper “You remind me of the babe.”

“What babe?” I asked.

“The babe with the power.” Levi responded in hushed tones. I smiled and unlocked the door for him making sure to hide myself behind it as I opened it for him. 

  
  


After they’d finished their meal, Levi moved the futon into the sleeping position and they’d both rested on their stomachs to enjoy the rest of the show. Levi was trying to pay attention to the current episode but he couldn't help sneaking glances at Ash. She had one arm draped in front of her, obscuring most of her cleavage from his view, and she had her chin resting in her other hand squishing her face cutely. When she found something funny she’d either move that hand to cover her laugh or drop her head down. He liked the way her twin ponytails would bounce while she laughed. 

We only had a handful of episodes left to finish but I was fading fast. I hadn’t planned to stay the night but hopefully Levi wouldn’t mind now that he had the futon. “Levi.” I tugged on his sleeve before the next episode started and yawned. “Do you mind if I crash here? Do you have something I could change into?” I yawned again. 

“Uhh, yeah that’s fine. Ummm...I’ll find you something.” Levi jumped up awkwardly. Going to his closet he rummaged around until he found something and brought it out to me.

“Uhhh.” I blinked my eyes making sure I was seeing things correctly. “What’s that? I thought Asmo was the only brother who had an inclination towards cross dressing?” I asked trying to not giggle at the pink nightgown that Levi was trying to hand me.

Levi’s face was bright red. “It’s Ruri-chan’s official nightgown!” he defended. “I got it in a limited edition Ruri-chan surprise box but I didn’t realize they were only being marketed for girls!” 

I schooled my expression. “Oh I see! Well I guess I should be honored you’d let me wear it then.” I couldn’t help teasing him. I took it gently from his hand and went to his bathroom to change. It wasn’t much longer than the maid outfit but at least it covered everything, it was a bubble gum pink with a ruffle trim hemline and little puffy cap sleeves. In the middle of the bustline there was a cute purple bow. The material was kinda thin so I debated leaving my bra on, but comfort won out in the end and I ditched it too. 

“This is actually really comfortable.” I told Levi as I made my way back to the futon. “O-ohh that’s good.” Levi’s face had been getting redder the closer I got to him after he saw me in the nightgown. I resumed my position on the futon after grabbing a pillow. “If I pass out feel free to finish the DVD, I’ve seen it many times.” I yawned again. Levi didn’t lay down next to me again but instead sat next to me on the edge. I don’t think 5 minutes passed before I was out. 

  
  


Levi finished the season out and like Ash had warned him, was feeling a little disappointed with where they left it. He enjoyed it overall though and was even happier that he and Ash had one more common interest, one more thing that was just “their thing” to bond them. He turned to watch Ash sleep, she had flipped from her stomach to her back and was looking like a vision, right now he was really very happy he didn’t give away that nightgown. 

After he got himself ready for bed in a pair of sleep shorts he decided he wasn’t particularly tired and decided to play his latest zombie game. He covered Ash with a blanket and laid on his stomach next to her to play his game, turning the volume down really low to not disturb her. 

_ Dammit _ . He thought after dying again. He couldn’t get his mind in the game when he could feel the heat from Ash’s body next to him and hear her shallow breathing. Finally he decided to just ditch the game all together. He had every plan of sleeping by himself in his tub but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side. Tentatively he reached over, not wanting to wake her, and moved some of her hair that had fallen over her face. He found himself bracing his upper body over hers, careful not to touch her while memorizing the planes of her face. 

“Ash…” he whispered. When she didn’t stir he continued. “I think you just see me as your harmless otaku bestie….I think you forget that underneath it all I’m the avatar of envy, that I am a demon with impure thoughts, that I’m a man with desires…..and I covet what my brother thinks is his.” he whispered with a harsh look on his face that probably would have frightened Ash if she had seen the intensity in his eyes at that moment. 

Levi watched her a moment more before touching his lips to hers softly, stealing a kiss. Ash stirred a bit and Levi quickly moved back a bit from her as she turned on her side away from him. He pulled the covers over himself and spooned her from behind, snuggling into her neck he breathed her scent in deep while his tail coiled down her leg. He felt some of his jealousy ease away, knowing that tonight she was in his bed and not one of his brothers. 


	7. Lucifer's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based around the devilgram image titled "Lucifer's Lover"

I was on a free period between classes when Lucifer sent me a message asking me to meet him in the student council chamber. When I arrived I found Lord Diavolo and Barbatos there. “Hey Lord D...Mr. B….” I waved my greeting to them (the last time we had tea together they asked me to be less formal with them but I wonder if they regretted that decision now, haha) “Where’s Lucifer, he asked me to meet him here?” I asked them. 

“Now that you mention it Ash, it's not often that Lucifer is late….” Lord D mused.

“Where’s everyone else? I’m usually not invited to student council meetings.” I looked around not seeing any of the other brothers.

“Oh Lucifer didn’t tell you? We’re meeting for your periodic review. Normally we do this without you but I have a feeling I’m getting a biased report from Lucifer so I wanted you to be here and you could correct him if needed or let me know how you feel if you have a different perspective on something.” Diavolo explained. 

Lucifer walked in before I could say anything else. “I apologize for being late.” he bowed.

“Yes, why were you so late? That’s not at all like you.” Lord Diavolo asked with an amused grin. 

“I’d rather not say….” Lucifer sniffed.

“He was waylaid by a group of adoring demonesses, at least that’s what I saw when I passed him in the hallway on the way here.” Barbatos smiled when Lucifer shot him a glare.

Lord Diavolo laughed. “Angel or Demon, you’re so lovely you can’t escape your fans.”

“I don’t find it humorous at all.” Lucifer said disdainfully. “They’ve become a real nuisance of late to the point where they are making me late. If they weren’t RAD students I’d have strung them all up in the dungeon by now.” he growled. “Even when I tell them to get out of the way they are happy just because I spoke to them, utter foolishness!”

“I know just what you need Lu!” Lord Diavolo laughed as if he had come upon a brilliant idea. I narrowed my eyes at him, In my time in the Devildom I’d learned that Lord Diavolo should be nicknamed the lord of mischief. Always seeking entertainment at someone else's expense, often Lucifer. 

“You need to get yourself a real lover...when everyone sees you're taken then they’ll back off.”

“Pfft. As if I have time for a lover.” Lucifer scowled. 

“Fine. A fake lover then, just for appearances sake. Once the rumour spreads around the result will be the same.” Diavolo tried to convince him.

“Hmmm. Maybe this idea has some merit.” Lucifer mused. 

I felt like they’d forgotten I was in the room and this was the most bizarre conversation I’d been privy to.  _ It’d only be believable if the rumour was that Lord D and Lu were lovers…. _ I thought to myself and let a giggle escape. 

Suddenly I noticed everyone was looking at me. “Do you find this amusing?” Lucifer asked me. 

“Well...yeah...it is kinda funny.” I admitted freely. 

“Hmm. I see.” Lucifer smiled one of his sadistic smiles which always made me nervous. “I will take a fake lover, and I’m picking you Ash.”

“W-what!?” I squeaked. “Why me? No one is going to believe that. Those demonesses hate me enough just for having pacts with all of you….” I protested.

“Don’t worry Ash, we’ll make them believe….” he smiled cruelly. “And as my lover you’ll have my full protection 24/7” Lucifer has moved closer into my bubble.

I backed up a step. “Fake lover!” I clarified. “And I didn’t agree to this!” 

Lucifer had a put out look on his face now. “You’re so quick to help all my brother’s with their childish problems and schemes...you can’t help me this one time?” Lucifer never pouted, or begged, or pleaded but it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to make you feel guilty. 

“Fine, fine-fine!” I threw my hands up in surrender. “I’ll help you out...I better not regret it.” the last part I mumbled but I’m pretty sure with their demon hearing they heard me just fine.

"Ha! Splendid!” Diavolo laughed. “Just remember I still expect you to do your best here at RAD, no special treatment just because you’re the vice principal's lover.” he teased me.

“Fake lover…” I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“Oh there went the time! We’ll have to move this review to another day. Off to class now.” Diavolo dismissed me. I hurried to my next class just glad to be out of that awkward conversation

When I walked into my last class of the day, I found Belphie and Levi in an argument. It was strange seeing the two class skippers both in class today and arguing none the less as they usually got along just fine. 

“Oh here she is.” Belphie looked at me with narrowed eyes.  _ Geesh someone’s in a bad mood..  _ I thought, observing his body language. “She can clear this nonsense up here and now.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know.

“Barbatos told me that you...you and Lucifer are Lo- ..are..are a thing?!” Levi spit out.

I sighed dramatically and rubbed my temples, I couldn’t believe this was my life right now. “I can’t believe they spread the rumour that quickly…” I grumbled under my breath.

“See! A rumour, I told you it wasn’t true!” Belphie said with vindication. 

Levi looked relieved. “Oh so you aren’t dating Lucifer then?” he clarified. 

I looked around the classroom, we were early and no one else had come to class yet. “Well the truth is…”I started in a hushed tone…”it's just an act..we’re just...pretending..” I winced thinking about how weird this all was.

Suddenly Lucifer was beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. “I told you beloved, you didn’t have to pretend anymore. I told you I was going to tell all my brother’s about us today.” he smiled at me daring me with his eyes to contradict him. 

I felt my cheeks getting red with embarrassment and took a sheepish look towards Belphie and Levi who both looked momentarily stunned. Belphie expression quickly turned from shock to scorn.

“Hmph! What are you playing at Lucifer? Ash would date Asmo before she dated you.” he scoffed.

“Well you better just get used to it Belphegor. Ash and I have decided to take our secret love affair public today.” he smiled dangerously. “So you know what that means for the two of you right?”

“What do you mean?!” Levi asked, still looking stunned.

“That you two need to keep your hands OFF of Ash.” he glared at his brothers. Then he turned me towards him in his arms, letting the glare fall away replaced by a charming look.  _ Wow he’s a good actor _ I thought to myself. 

A long slender finger lifted my chin up so I was looking him directly in the eyes. “I’ll meet you at the RAD entrance after class to walk you home Beloved.” he told me and kissed my forehead just below my hairline. Then he left the classroom with all the grace and swagger one expected from the avatar of pride. I was still standing there in shock when I watched Belphie angrily stomp off after him. 

I looked at Levi who’s face I felt must mirror my own, we made eye contact, blushed and quickly looked away and took our seats as the class started to fill up. I could barely focus on the lecture and my stomach felt like it was in knots. I kept seeing Belphie’s angry face and thinking about how all the other brothers are going to take it. Mammon was going to murder me for sure….

Levi walked me out of class in awkward silence, Lucifer was waiting outside the main building entrance for me. He was surrounded by five giggling demon gals, asking him questions and vying for his attention. Mostly I wanted to try to sneak out without being noticed, but I told Lucifer I’d help him with this problem and as much as I didn’t want to, I don’t go back on my word. With a big sigh I steeled my nerves for what I was about to do. 

“Wish me luck BFF.” I muttered to Levi before plastering a smile on my face and walking towards Lucifer as confidently as I could. The demonesses didn’t even notice me until I was looping my arm through Lucifers. 

“There you are! Are you ready to walk me home Lu Darling?” I smiled and fluttered my lashes up at him, daring him to contradict me in front of everyone. Ignoring the death glares I could feel from all his fan girls, I held his gaze. His eyes narrowed only for a flash before he was mimicking my smile.

“Of course Beloved.” he answered before turning to the other ladies. “Excuse me ladies, I have a date with my love. You’ll have to save your questions for another time.” Ash didn’t dare look back at the faces that were being made at their show of affection, she also missed Levi’s face flickering between disbelief and jealousy. 

Lucifer steered me in the opposite direction of the house. “Ash let’s go for a coffee and we can discuss the rules of this arrangement before we’re bombarded by my idiot brothers.” he explained when I was about to ask. 

“Alright.” We were far enough away from the school now so I slipped my arm out of his and shoved them in my pockets and I experienced my second awkwardly silent walk of the day. After we got our coffees we headed back to a quiet corner of the cafe so we could talk privately. 

“First I’d like to say thank you for helping me with this problem and I’ll try to make it worth your while.” he smiled at me over his coffee.  _ Sooo smug _ ….I thought to myself as I took my own sip. “You almost already made a mistake today by revealing the nature of our arrangement to my brothers.”

“Well I didn’t think we needed to lie to them, we live with them so it’ll be a hard secret to keep from them.” I protested. “I’m sure they’ll keep the secret if we tell them.”

“Absolutely not. That is my first rule. If we’re going to fool the whole school, we’ll have to convince my brother’s first. If they are convinced of it, they will have everyone else convinced in no time at all.” he explained.

“I see your point there but I really don’t like the idea of lying to them.” I muttered into my coffee cup.

“I’m glad you can see things my way.” Lucifer quipped ignoring the rest of what I said. “That being said, you’ll need to change a lot of your habits concerning my brothers.” he said, taking on a more serious tone. I looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

Lucifer lifted his hand and started counting off on his fingers. “No cuddling, no hand holding, no sleeping OR napping with any of them….or anything else you may have been up to with any of them prior….”

“I haven’t been up to anything…” I glared at him.

“You’ll need to spend significantly less time with them and most of your free time with me from now on. You’ll especially need to keep up these appearances at school, from now on I’ll be the one walking you to and from classes….” he paused to take another sip of coffee. “You’ll also need to learn to be more affectionate with me if we’re going to sell this.” he smirked.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. This was going to be much harder than I thought, I really should have thought things through before agreeing to this. When I looked back up at Lucifer he was looking down at me with a sharp sort of annoyance.

“You lavish my brothers with affection on a daily basis, am I so horrible that you can’t even pretend to do the same for me?” he raised a brow.

The statement took me by surprise.  _ Was Lucifer jealous of his brothers?  _ I couldn’t imagine it, he’d never given any indication of it before. 

"It’s not my fault I built bonds with them first….they were approachable, they were there pulling me into their shenanigans while you held me at arms length, not to mention the hot and cold I always got from you...the constant threats…” 

Lucifer didn’t respond, just watched me thoughtfully so I continued. “It’s not that I don’t like you Lu- I do, I really respect you too. I have just as much affection in my heart for you as I do any of your brothers, it’s just...different….I guess...maybe we can use this opportunity to get to know eachother better on a casual level?”

“I think I would like that.” Lucifer finally responded after a moment of silence. “Now, before we go home. Do you have any conditions or rules of your own?”

“Uhh well...I want to keep the PDA to a minimum, no making out in the RAD hallways, I wouldn’t do that sort of thing with a real boyfriend….and I don’t want you to use this to purposefully antagonize your brothers. Not that I should have to point this out, because I doubt you’re interested anyway, but anything more than a chaste kiss is definitely off the table.” I stared at my coffee cup, feeling embarrassed with this conversation. 

“Hmm. Is that all?” he simply asked. “Uh yeah I guess, I mean I’ll tell you if I think you cross a line with anything.”

I was relieved when he switched the conversation over to school related topics. Once our coffee was done he escorted me home. “How are we going to handle your brothers? Some of them are going to react very badly...like Mammon…” I chewed on my lip worriedly. 

“You worry too much Ash. I can handle my brothers...I always have.” he chuckled darkly. 

“That may be so, but I don’t want this to create a rift when you’ve all been getting along so much better these days….” I explained my thoughts and I watched Lucifer turn his head to consider me thoughtfully for a moment. 

“You really do have a kind heart Ash.” he smiled, almost sorrowfully. “Even if they get upset, it’ll only be temporary, I’ll make sure any fallout lands on me and not you.”

I sighed. “I don’t think you’re understanding me. I don’t want the fallout to land on you. I don’t particularly want them to hate me either but I’d feel awful if they resented you for this.” I tried to get him to understand me.

Lucifer laughed almost mirthfully. “I don’t think they could ever hate you, even if they are demons. Not for long anyway.” he gave my hand that was on his arm a pat. “Please, try not to worry too much.”

It wasn’t much longer before we’d arrived back home and once again I was outside the front door listening to a fight going on inside. I gave Lucifer a I told you so look. “It’s probably nothing to do with us.” Lucifer sighed, probably not wanting to deal with an argument any more than I did. ‘Okay.” I shrugged. “If this argument is to do with us, you owe me a dessert date at that new little shop that opened up, the one with the fancy expensive desserts everyone has been raving about.” 

“And if the argument is about something else?” he raised his brow. “Then you can ask one favor of me.” I responded, knowing full well I was going to win this bet. “Deal.” he grinned like a cheshire cat. _ Foolish demon _ I thought to myself _ I’d never make a bet like that if I thought I stood a chance of losing.  _

The boys were not in the front room as I had expected when we stepped inside, from the sounds of their raised voices it sounded as if they were in the Kitchen, or worse, waiting outside my bedroom. 

“I told you guys I saw it with my own eyes!” I could hear Leviathan's agitated voice as we stepped closer to the source. 

“You totally owe me cake.” I whispered to Lucifer before we rounded the corner to find all six brother’s waiting outside my bedroom door. 

“Ash!” Asmo was the first to notice us. “What are these rumours we’ve been hearing all day about Lucifer taking you as his lover?!” he asked, looking scandalized. “I know you haven’t had sex...no one has sex in this house without me knowing about it!”

My eyes went wide and I could feel the heat immediately flush my face at the mention of sex in front of everyone. 

“Thank you for reminding me Asmodeus, I’ll be sure to take Ash somewhere more private when the mood strikes.” Lucifer had that taunting smile on his face.  _ He’s already breaking my conditions! _ I thought angrily. 

“YOU SONOFA-” Mammon was in his demonic form as he hauled back and punched Lucifer in the face. I stood there in shock, I couldn’t believe Mammon had hit Lucifer or the fact that he was able to take Lucifer by surprise too. Beel and Levi were immediately hauling Mammon away from Lucifer, while Belphie and Satan were glaring at Lucifer with a satisfied smile on their faces as Lucifer wiped blood from his mouth. 

“Considering the circumstances I’ll let that go...this one time.” Lucifer’s voice was low and calm and scared me more than anything. I rushed past all the boys with tears in my eyes to my room, slamming my door shut I locked the door and threw myself down on my bed. I couldn’t handle them fighting because of me, over something that wasn’t even true. Someone was knocking on my door, it was Asmo “Come on out sweetie, we didn’t mean to upset you.” he called. “Go away, I’m not in the mood.” My feelings on the matter were so strong that I unintentionally invoked the pacts and unseen to me six brother’s rigidly walked away. Of course I didn’t have a pact with Lucifer and he was suddenly unlocking my door and stepping through my doorway.

“How did you get in here?” I glared at him. He held up a key, “I have keys to all the rooms in this house. You can’t keep me out my pet.” he smiled at me.

_ Pet? PET?!  _ I could hear Draak’s mocking voice in my ear calling me their pet. I threw my pillow at Lucifer as viciously as I could, which lets be honest was nothing compared to his flame throwing pillow skills. “DONT EVER CALL ME YOUR PET! I will never be anyone’s pet! Damn you!” I placed my head in my hands, sitting at the edge of my bed, my anger and frustration turning to tears. I loathed myself right then feeling weak and it hurt my own pride to lose it in front of the avatar of pride himself. 

Satan and Belphie were exchanging smirks as they overheard Ash’s outburst from where they were lurking in the kitchen. “I’ll give them a week.” Satan smiled. Belphie snorted. “Three days.” he countered. They shook on it before heading their separate ways. 

I felt the bed dip next to me. Lucifer gently pulled my hands away from my face and used his gloved hands to wipe away my tears. Pulling my chin up to look me in the eyes. He stared at me intently, his eyes searching mine, for what, I could only guess. “Your soul is far too bright to ever be possessed, you’ll never be owned. One could only be so lucky to be given willingly a small portion…” he murmured. My brows creased as I searched his own eyes as if I could find full comprehension of his words there. 

“We got off to a bad start.” he sighed and released my face. “That was my fault, I’ll do better. I don’t wish for this to be a bad experience for you.” he confessed. “I’ll leave you to rest and we’ll start over in the morning.” he smoothed my hair and caressed my cheek gently before rising from my bed. “I’ll have Beel bring you your meal if you wish to skip dinner?” I nodded my agreement unable to find my words at the moment. 

The next day at Breakfast was tense. Lucifer and I exchanged fake pleasantries while most of the table remained silent. Mammon was absent from the table. Belphie seemed especially quiet and distracted. I felt Asmo’s hand on my thigh suddenly which made me jump and he gave me a little squeeze. “Remove your hand from Ash before I remove it from your body.” Lucifer growled from the other end of the table before I could even react. Asmo retreated and pouted. Satan suddenly slammed his fork on the table and left the table without a word. Levi was furiously typing on his phone ignoring us all. 

Not feeling hungry anymore I pushed away from the table. “I’m ready to go to class.” and watched as Lucifer tapped his mouth with his napkin a few times before standing as well. “As you wish Beloved.” he said coming around the table so I could link arms with him as we left for the RAD campus. 

The first day back wasn’t bad, aside from Lucifer taking Mammon’s place tailing me throughout the day most things were the same if not quieter. I hadn’t seen Mammon all day and figured he was still sulking somewhere. I needed to find time to talk with him. Towards the end of the day I received a text from Lucifer asking me to come straight away to his office. I left class early and headed straight to his office. The curtains that covered the windows hiding his office from the prying view from the hallways were pulled wide open for once. I didn’t even knock before Lucifer was pulling me inside. “What’s going on?” I asked. Lucifer glanced at the clock on the wall before addressing me. “Lately I’ve been waylaid at the end of each day by swarms of ladies waiting for me outside, but today we’re going to give them a show.” he smiled glancing at the clock again. 

“Now just play along.” he told me as he lifted me up, sitting me down on his Desk so that my back was angled towards the hallway windows. I could hear the sounds of classrooms being emptied as the bell rang for the end of the day. Soon I heard the sounds of chatter and giggling, I could feel eyes on us through the open windows. 

I was about to turn to look when Lucifer grabbed my chin. His other hand came down beside me on the desk and his body leaned over his mind, I was forced to grab onto his jacket or else be pushed down on the desk. I started to open my mouth to ask him what the hell way going on when his lips were on mine in an all consuming, devouring kiss. From my surprise his tongue immediately was able to slip inside my mouth, hot and searching. The hand that had been on my chin had wrapped behind my hand, tangling his long slender fingers in my hair. My head was in such a fog that I barely heard the gasps and cries of dismay coming from outside his office as we gave his fangirls and many more students and faculty a show that from their angle looked like catching two lovers in a passionate embrace. Lucifer finally broke away and looked towards the window feigning surprise at our audience. Straightening, he pulled away from me and walked towards his windows with an air that only the avatar of pride could pull off as he closed his curtains, giving our audience a reproving glare. 

I was still panting for air, my heart rate out of control when Lucifer approached me again. “Shall we go home or would you like to continue from where we left off?” he asked me with a grin. He offered me a hand which I smacked aside and hopped off the desk, finally coming to my senses. “I thought you were more honorable than that. You’ve shamelessly broken two of my conditions!” I accused him with a glare.

“I merely asked if you had conditions, if you remember correctly, I didn’t actually agree or disagree with them.” he told me, looking disinterested as he fixed his gloves.

“Don’t play games with me Mister.” I advanced on him poking him hard in the chest. “Keep pushing my buttons and I will blow this whole thing up in your face!”

Catching my wrist he grinned ferally at me “Are you threatening me, little mouse?” when he saw me falter in my convictions he spun me, pinning me against the door of his office. Caging me in with his arms he looked me in the eye. “Don’t play games you can’t win with me.” he smirked, his fingers played with a lock of my hair. 

“I think you’re scared…” I was about to protest when I felt his finger press against my lips. “No...you’re not scared of me. You’re scared of this…” he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against my cheek causing me cheeks to heat again for another reason. “And this….” his lips moved like a feather over mine. “You’re afraid you’ll like it.” he breathed against my lips. I was trembling, he was right, I was scared and it wasn’t because I was afraid I would like it, I already knew I liked it and wanted more of it but it was something I could never admit to, never give myself over to. It was pure torture. 

On our second official day Lucifer was less intense but constant with his flirtations and affections. The other brothers did their best to ignore it, except for Mammon who I’d only caught a few glimpses of in the RAD hallways. Lucifer kept me busy, including me on his student council duties, making me work on my assignments in his study at home, and basically making me shadow him all day that it was impossible to get a moment to find Mammon or have time to chat with anyone. The only upside to the day was that Lucifer seemed more relaxed and we even shared a few laughs together. I reflected that my best memories of Lucifer were the two times we went to the mortal realm together and when we were stuck in that dating sim. Outside of his Devildom duties he was a more carefree Lucifer, easier to get along with and relate to. I was beginning to see how hard Lucifer had it here and I wished he had someone he could share his burdens with. The idea of him sharing it with anyone but me made my heart hurt but I tried to crush that feeling deep down, I’d never be equal to the task.

By the third day everyone was looking very morose at Breakfast, I’d spent zero time with them the past three days and everyone’s mood seemed to be suffering, except for Lucifer who was currently humming while he read the paper. I decided then, that as soon as I got the chance today I was going to tell Lucifer that there needed to be some serious changes to this arrangement or we’d have to call it off all together. Not knowing then how badly the day was going to play out. 

We entered my first class of the day to find a bouquet of flowers on my desk. “Seriously Lu, you didn’t need to get me flowers…” I started to say, reaching for the bouquet. “Stop!” Lucifer exclaimed and slapped my hand away from the flowers. “Ouch!” I glared at him rubbing the top of my hand that was now red. “What’s your problem? That hurt!”

“This bouquet is full of devilshade, if you inhaled any of the pollen...you’d be dead in minutes!” Lucifer’s voice was strained as he held the bouquet out of reach. “Well why are you holding it then?!” I asked, taking a few steps away from him and the offending flowers.

“They are harmless to demons.” he told me. “Stay over there.” he instructed me as he set the bouquet down and retrieved the attached card. “The morning light shall burn away all who are unworthy to bask in its rays...” Lucifer read, his mouth forming a tight line. I watched him take out his phone and snap a photo of the card and flowers and send a message out. “I need to take care of this, one of my brother’s will sit with you, I don’t want you to go anywhere today without one of us with you.” Then to my surprise his arms were wrapping around me, he took a few deep breaths before giving me a kiss on the top of the head and then just as suddenly he released me and left the classroom. Luckily thanks to Lucifer we were always early and there were very few students to witness the drama. I took my seat and kept my head down the rest of the class. 

Beel had been the one to show up and sit with me and now he was walking me to my next class. He left when he saw that Mammon was actually attending the class we had together. I sat next to him and gave him a small smile and greeting. I felt a stab at my heart when he just gave me a quick nod of his chin in acknowledgement before looking away. I guess I was lucky he acknowledged me at all. Mammon silently tailed me to my next class and escorted me to lunch. On the way to the cafeteria I was getting more dirty looks than I had in a long while. I heard whisperings I could barely make out, giggles that I was sure were directed at me. When we finally sat down with our food, Mammon was still not talking to me or looking at me but he wasn’t leaving my side, either. Both of our phones started pinging like crazy. 

Mammon read a text from Lucifer out loud in confusion. 

**Lucifer - Confiscate Ash’s phone before she can look at her Devilgram…**

_ Too late! _ I thought, hearing Mammon’s muttering. I had been tagged in dozens of images on some anonymous users' devilgram account. Most of the photos were ones I didn’t know existed. The profile info said “ Lucifer’s Lover or the pet slut of House Lamentation?”

I scrolled furiously though the photos and all their less than flattering tags. There were photos of me and all the brothers most of the moments I could recall, they were happy innocent moments but I supposed from an outside view some of them could be taken out of context as being romantic or too familiar. I blanched when I came across a photo of Lucifer and I making out on his desk and another of Asmo and I in the club while we were feeling each other up. The next photo after that was me in Satan’s arms right next to Asmo, kissing on his neck. 

“WTF!” Mammon was cursing and grabbing my phone from me. I stumbled angrily to my feet. “I need to get books for my next class!” I mumbled before running out of the cafeteria, barely noticing the pointing fingers and laughter that followed me. 

SLUT was written in what looked to be blood on my locker when I arrived, when I opened it a mass of photos spilled out onto the floor. These were the same photos posted to the account and some other ones that I hadn’t seen before. The photos on the devilgram were photos anyone could have taken if they were stalking me but some of the photos I was picking up were photos that only an avatar could have taken. She picked up a photo that had red writing on the back,  **They’ll eat you up little Lamb.** I turned over the photo, it was a photo of me sleeping on Levi’s futon in the Ruri-chan nightgown you could see my hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric, my cleavage on full display. There were similar suggestive and threatening messages written on the backs of half the photos. There were photos of me sleeping between Beel and Belphie, napping on the couch in the sitting room, asleep in my own bed, pictures I didn’t know were taken during my trip to London. It was obvious that the brother’s had taken a lot of pictures of me without my knowledge or consent. I was greatly disturbed by this whole turn of events. I’d been through a lot already coming to the Devildom but this was an attack on my character and the relationships I had built with these guys that I had come to love and trust. 

I looked up and saw Mammon looking shocked and angry, his eyes softened when he made eye contact with me and that tiny gesture broke me. “I- I just...I can’t..” I said numbly, trying to keep the tears at bay. I wouldn’t let anyone at this damned school see me cry. I started shoving the photos into my book bag before I took off towards the courtyard. I’d had enough and I was going home for the day. I didn’t look back to see if Mammon was following me or not. Lucifer found me before I could leave the school grounds. “Ash!” he called to me and took me by the arm pulling me behind a building. 

“I’m not in the mood Lu! It’s been a terrible day, I want to go home!” I wanted to shout but barely made an angry whisper. My voice was so tight with emotion.

Lucifer’s face fell. “Home?” he asked with a grimace. I huffed and crossed my arms. “I meant my room, at the house of lamentation.” I snapped moodily. I tried to pretend the look of relief that washed over Lucifer’s features was a figment of my imagination.

“I’m sorry Ash. I never meant for things to go like this. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I didn’t realize how hurt my brothers would be either. We’ll come clean to everyone tonight at home.” he folded me into his arms and gave me a light squeeze before releasing me. 

“Mammon I can hear you breathing.” he then stated in a dry tone.

Mammon came around the corner from where he’d been eavesdropping, glaring at Lucifer. “I still have things I need to do here. Take Ash home and see that she gets some food and rest.” he instructed Mammon while physically moving me into Mammons arms. 

Mammon wrapped his arms protectively around my shoulders. “Ya I got it. I’ve been taking care of my human longer than you have.” he growled before he released me, taking up my hand in his and pulling me along with him. Mammon was still uncharacteristically quiet on the walk home, except he didn’t seem mad at me anymore and every once and awhile he’d give my hand a reassuring squeeze. I savoured the silence that for once wasn’t awkward between us. I accepted some heated leftovers after confirming they weren’t Beel’s that he offered me when we got back to the house. Then I told him I wanted to take a nap, he asked me if I wanted company but I declined and asked him to wake me when everyone else was back home. For once he went along with what I asked easily and without complaint. 

When Mammon finally came to wake me up the brother’s were all gathered in the family room. Lucifer had already explained to his brother’s about why we were faking being lovers and how I had wanted to tell them from the beginning but he had forbidden it. He then told me that they had caught those who were responsible for the flowers and pictures. It had been a male who’d been stalking me since the Jax incident, he’d teamed up with one of Lucifer’s fan girls once we started dating. They’d both been expelled and had hexs placed on them so that if they saw me they wouldn’t recognize me. Levi had been able to get the devilgram account with my photos shut down. 

When they were done explaining the situation I stood up. “Well that explains some of the photos.” I said digging through my book bag. I could see several of them start to fidget in their seats.

I started flipping through the stack of photos. “I’m assuming you to this one?” I raised my brow at Levi as I threw the photo of me in the Ruri-chan nightgown in his lap. He looked down blushing. “And really Beel?” I threw a handful of photos of me eating at him. 

“Who took this one?” I held up the photo of me sleeping between Beel and Belphie. I looked around the room for a minute until Satan blushed slightly raising his hand, I tossed the photo at him. “Really? That’s kinda creepy.” I grimaced, not expecting it from him. I went through the whole stack until they’d all admitted to which photos they had taken. Lucifer had only taken a few photos of me from the human realm, all where I’d be smiling with sunshine smiling in my hair. Mammon had been the only one who'd never taken a secret photo of me and Levi only had the one. The bulk of them belonged to Belphie, Asmo and Satan. 

Once I was done I dropped the rest of the images that were the stalkers photos. “Look, it's all a little weird to me the amount of photos here, especially that someone outside of this house was able to get a hold of them and try to use it to break our trust and friendship. I wasn’t honest with you all about the Lucifer thing, so I guess I’ll call us even….but please stop taking pictures of me sleeping guys...it’s creepy.” I made a face at them. “Don’t make me command you either.” I warned.

“You shouldn’t forgive em’ so easily!” Mammon shouted. “They’re all a buncha weird perverts!” he scowled at his brothers. 

“Oh please.” Asmo scoffed. “This is rich coming from the resident scum of all scum.”

I shook my head in disbelief as they started arguing. I jumped when I felt Lucifer’s hand on my shoulder, I hadn’t seen him move from his chair. “Can I talk to you privately?” his voice was low. I nodded and we stepped into his study without being noticed by the others. 

I sat in one of his chairs but Lucifer didn’t sit at the chair behind his desk, instead he pulled up another chair in front of mine and sat close, our knees touching and he took my hands in his own, leaning towards me on his elbows. He was so tall I still had to look up at him. 

“Ash….I sincerely am sorry. I should have stopped as soon as I saw how it was affecting you and my brothers. I knew they loved you….I just didn’t realize how much until now.”

My cheeks were heating again. “Love might be too strong a description…” I laughed nervously. 

“And if they do, it’s just because a tiny part of Lilith lives on in me.”

“Hmmm. That may be a small part of it.” Lucifer began but I cut him off. “It’s the whole part of it.” I had to tell myself this over and over. It wasn’t really me they loved, I wasn’t meant to love demons and I had the rest of my life to protect, I needed to be able to leave at the end of all this and function in the human world where I belonged. I couldn’t give away my heart.

Lucifer considered me for a while and didn’t argue further. “The truth is…” he began hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. “I was being selfish and maybe I wanted my brothers to suffer a bit. They always had your attention and I didn’t realize how good it would feel to have all of your time to myself…”

“Lu….” I didn’t know what to say to that, and my heart rate had picked up again hearing such words from his lips, his flawless lips, suddenly I was thinking about that kiss on his desk.

“You don’t need to say anything Ash. When I really thought about it, one of the things I lo-like best about you is the way you care for my brothers and I’d like to ask you to continue doing so while you’re here.” he smiled at me, leaned forward and kissed me softly on the top of the head before standing.

I grabbed his hand, standing as well. “Lu...I’d like to spend more time with you too. I’d like to have the same sort of relationship with you as I do them...but you’re too proud to act like you want me around.” I shrugged. 

“Well that was my mistake then. I am rather proud of you Ash. I hope we can become closer before you leave us…” he smiled softly. 

“I hope so too.” I smiled, going up on my tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Then made my way to the door. In the family room the boys were trading photos like limited edition trading cards, Mammon was getting mad because he didn’t have any to trade and Levi was nowhere to be seen. They all froze and gave me big cheesy smiles when they noticed me staring at them. 

“Can you believe these disrespectin’ animals?” Mammon was suddenly yelling. I shook my head at them but couldn’t hide my smile. 

Lucifer followed behind me. “Put those away. We’re going out to eat tonight in celebration of Ash and I’s fake breakup.” he smirked. 

Beel was the first to pocket his photos and head for the door. “WOOOO! That’s what I’m talking about. Ash is a free woman!” Mammon laughed and spun me around. Setting me down he looked at Lucifer. “You’re paying right bro?” 

“I mean he does owe us for playing such a dirty trick on us.” Asmo pouted. 

“Oh and Satan, this means I won the bet.” Belphie gloated. Satan scowled. “It didn’t count if it was all fake.”

I couldn’t hold in a laugh at their antics. “I’ll go get Levi.” I said making my way up to his room. I knocked on his door. “Levi come on out, we’re all going out to dinner.” I called.

“One minute!” I heard him call back. Unknown to me, a new photo had been added to Levi’s Ruri-chan shrine. 


	8. A Photoshoot with the Seven Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around a few texts with Mammon. Mammon invites Ash to a photo session which turns out differently than either of them expected.

Walking back in the house from our shopping trip, Levi waved goodbye as he raced to his room to start downloading the new game he bought. “Don’t forget to come by later!” he called. “Yeah! See ya later.” I called back. I looked around, not seeing anyone around I pulled my purchase out of my book bag. Luckily Levi had been so absorbed in his own world of excitement that he didn’t notice the fashion magazine I’d purchased on a strange impulse. 

I opened the magazine and flipped through it until I got to HIS spread, a smile small played on my lips as I walked towards the kitchen to grab a snack, thinking back to the day these were taken, it was the first time he’d invited me to go to a shoot with him and it was actually more fun that I thought it would be.

I looked up hearing footsteps just in time to see Mammon himself walk out of the kitchen. I closed the magazine and clutched it to my chest in a panic and beelined it to my room, locking the door behind me for good measure. Unfortunately my odd behavior didn’t go unnoticed and soon enough Mammon was banging on my door. I ran into the bathroom and started my shower, hoping he’d leave. Next thing I know my phone is pinging.

**_Mammon - Ash! What’s the big idea runnin’ away from me like that?_ **

**_…_ **

**_Mammon - I’m not falling for the old I’m in the shower trick! I don’t know where you get off thinkin’ you can fool a demon like me._ **

**_Ash - I’m not feeling well *sick emoji*_ **

**_Mammon - If ya really are sick then let me in so I can take care of ya...you didn’t look sick though, if fact you were lookin’ pretty dang happy before you got all bug eyed and ran away…._ **

**_Mammon - Ummhmm. Yep. In fact. You looked like you were holdin’ somethin’ important. Somethin’ that looked familiar._ **

**_Ash - you must be imagining things…_ **

**_Mammon - Nope! It was Devil Style! Where yours truly is on the cover! Wasn’t it?_ **

**_Ash - Why are you texting me when you’re standing outside my door?_ **

**_Mammon - Don’t go changin’ the subject now. Hmmm. Wouldn’t it be funny if you saw me on the cover and bought it for that? That might even get a real smile out of me if that were the case…_ **

**_Mammon - I want to see your face while you’re reading that magazine...just a peek! So help a guy out and open the door….just a little?_ **

**_Ash - No. Go away Mammon!_ **

**_Mammon - Then how about I kick this door down?!_ **

*BANG BANG BANG*

I put my face in my pillow and strangled my scream of frustration. “Don’t you dare break my door Mammon! Lucifer will kick your ass if you do!” I threatened.

“Then let me in!” he hollered back. 

“Ughhh! Just hold your horses!”

“I ain’t got any to hold.” he laughed at me. 

I picked up the magazine and looked around frantically for a hiding place. There were no good places so I settled, slipping it under my mattress. I went to the door and opened it up letting Mammon in. I turned and layed down on my bed, folding my arms behind me on my pillow. I watched him strut in like he was king. 

“Where did ya hide it?” he asked me, looking around my room. 

I just shrugged like I didn’t know what he was talking about. He smirked at me, “I see how ya want to play it then.” he began walking around my room until he came and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. 

“What?” I asked him when he kept looking at me suspiciously. Suddenly he was lunging forward tickling my ribs, I folded over with laughter trying to protect myself from his merciless assault. As I tried to roll away he grabbed my pillow, expecting the magazine to be underneath. When he didn’t find it there he reached inside the pillow case and came out empty handed. I grabbed my pillow back and hit him over the head with it. 

“Oi! That’s it, yer in for it now human.” he grabbed me and hefted me over a shoulder, standing up from the bed. 

“Hey! Put me down!” I laughed pounding my little fits on his back. I tried not to imagine his muscled back and low hung jeans that I had just spied inside the magazine. 

“Shush!” I squealed in surprise when he slapped my ass, just hard enough to sting. Still holding me aloft, he used his other hand to lift my mattress. “Jackpot!” he crowed happily, grabbing the magazine and then tossing me back down on the bed. 

“I knew my human was sweet on me.” he teased as he flipped to his featured spread, admiring his own work. 

“I bought it for fashion advice.” I huffed, crossing my arms as I glared up at him. 

“Uh huh.” he smirked and handed the magazine to me. “Well go ahead.” 

I snatched the magazine back from him and laid down on my stomach, making room for him on the bed if he wanted to join me. Propped up on my elbows, I casually opened the magazine to the first article and pretended to read. Mammon flopped down next to me, playing with his phone, until he got bored and started playing with my hair, blowing on my ear and poking me on the cheek. I ignored him as best I could.

“Ah finally got to the good stuff.” he teased when I finally flipped to his featured spreads. He was wearing the latest collection from Majolish but the article was also about Mammon and his rising popularity as a male model. 

“You know why I really bought this Mammon?” I asked him, peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

“Because I’m so damn hot you couldn’t resist?” he grinned. 

I rolled my eyes. “There’s no denying your hotness, but that’s not why I grabbed it...I’m really proud of you and I wanted to support you and have something to remember that day…” I admitted as the realization had hit me. 

“What are ya tryin’ to say?” Mammon asked, I turned my face to fully look at him, he looked away and I could see a hint of a blush on his tanned cheeks. 

“I watched you at your shoot and I saw how serious you took it, you work really hard at this modeling thing and, sure, it may feed into your big fat ego.” I laughed. “But it’s nice to see you that way….and it’s nice to see you earn an honest paycheck.” I teased. 

When Mammon turned back to me he had a grin on his face again. “So what you’re trying to say….is that you love me?” he tugged on my hair pulling my face closer to his.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and rolling onto my back. “Yes, I’m saying I love you Mammon….I love you the same way I love Levi, and Beel, and Belphie...and-mmmpph mmhmm” my words got cut off as Mammon smooshed my pillow into my face. 

“Okay. Shut ya trap, you ruined the moment human.” he grumbled. 

To punish me, Mammon made me agree to letting him take my photo holding the magazine which he sent to all his brothers in a group chat bragging. I was getting too used to the boys doing things like this that it was more hassle fighting them and getting embarrassed about it. What’s that saying I asked myself,  _ if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em? _

I was eating lunch with Beel at the campus cafeteria when Mammon swaggered in, sitting himself on the table and handing me a fancy coffee drink. I raised an eyebrow at him, “This is for me? Did you steal it?”

Mammon scowled. “Can’t a demon give a gift to his favorite human?”

“It’s a trap Ash.” Beel mumbled between bites of food next to me.

“So I can drink this, no strings attached?” I asked as I raised the cup to my lips.

“Welllll now that your askin’” Mammon gave his best smile. “I did have one tiny favor to ask you…”

“Told you.” Beel burped after swallowing the last of his food and got up to get seconds.

“Spit it out.” I told him, setting the coffee back down. 

“Ok!” Mammon jumped off the table and grabbed a chair, turning it backwards before sitting down and leaning towards me. “Remember the photographer from the shoot I brought you to?” he asked.

“Yeah, he was pretty cool...he let me pick his brain a bit about photography and the industry.” I responded recalling the shoot.

“Yeah he’s a pretty chill demon. Not as judgy as most folks ‘round here.” Mammon nodded. “Well he’s askin’ me to model for a creative project of his and he wants you as the other model….”

“WHAT?!” I shouted in surprise, catching dark looks from the demons around us. Lowering my voice to a mock whisper. “What do you mean?! I’m not a model! I’m not photogenic at all!”

Mammon laughed at my reaction. “My brother’s have a cache of photos that would say otherwise.”

I smacked his shoulder “You and your creepy pervert brother’s odd hobbies do not prove anything.” I scowled. 

“Come on Ash...it’ll be fun, I promise ya! Ike, the photographer, practically begged me to get you on for this project. He said somethin’ about how having a real human would be perfectin’ his vision or somethin’ like that. You gotta do it Ash.” Mammon looked at me in that charming way that was so tough to refuse.

“Well he was nice to me...so maybe I should repay the favor…” I thought aloud about it.

“Alright! I’ll let ‘em know you said yes!” he grabbed his phone and shot off a text before I could protest. 

A week later I hadn’t been able to weasle any more information from Mammon about this photoshoot, only told to pack an overnight bag because we’d been shooting over the whole weekend. We were leaving at an ungodly early hour so I wasn’t surprised when we didn’t see anyone else up in the house before we left. 

“Huh that’s odd.” Mammon mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his neck after checking a ping on his phone. “What’s that?” I asked already feeling nervous about this venture.

“The photographer changed the location for the shoot, it’s at the palace now. Just wonderin’ how he pulled that off...can’t see Lord Diavolo givin’ access to his place for any little photo shoot.” Mammon mused and I could see a flicker of worry in his eyes before it was gone.

“Oh I don’t know about this anymore…..what if this is another one of Diavolo’s games?” I halted in my tracks. “Yeah, it’s gotta be some prank. No one would have wanted me to model for them, ah hahaha, phew! Glad we figured that out before we made fools of ourselves!” I turned and started walking quickly back towards the house of lamentation. 

“Oi! Not so fast!” Mammon lunged at me and tossed me over his shoulder. “You’re not gettin’ outta this that easy. We have to at least go and see what it's all about. If it’s legit and you didn’t show that wouldn’t be very kind to poor Ike.”

“Fine I’ll go...put me down...I’m just saying that this is highly suspect!” I pouted as Mammon set me down and we changed directions to head to the palace. 

When we arrived we were escorted into the ballroom that had been transformed, there were sets being built, racks and racks of clothing, props and a whole area for makeup and hair. Then I spotted them, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and all of the other brothers who were all wearing a wide variety of facial expressions. “Told you something fishy is going on!” I whisper yelled in Mammon’s ear the moment I felt his body stiffen beside me. 

“Oi! Ike! Mind tellin’ me what in the devildom is going on? What’s with the audience, why are they here?” he waved a hand towards his brothers. The photographer was rushing over to us as we slowly made our way towards the group. 

“Well I know how you can be sometimes Mammon when it comes to sharing the spotlight so I might have not been completely forthcoming about the project….” he trailed off looking nervous.

“I’ll explain from here.” Lord Diavolo interrupted. “Ash, you wouldn’t know this, but every year we celebrate our seven avatars of sin.” I raised my hand interrupting him, “hold up, sorry to interrupt you Lord D, but you guys have your own holiday? Really?” I looked around at the brothers, none of which would meet my eye. Lucifer straightened his tie and cleared his throat. 

“As I was saying.” Lord Diavolo continued not at all phased by my rudeness. “This day has been celebrated many ways over the  millennia, from ritual sacrifice to festivals and parties, but lately, due to someone’s urging, it’s been more subdued, usually I just take the guys out for a nice meal.” he paused to laugh. “One of our local magazine’s always does a feature as well. This year Ike was hired for the piece and after he met you at one of Mammon’s shoots he was hit with a brilliant idea. Once he came to me for my approval, well I had to get on board, it was too good to pass up and will definitely spice things up this year.”

Mammon was without words for once in his life. “Soooo, what was his idea and why am I involved?” I finally asked. 

Lord Diavolo motioned for the photographer to explain his vision. “Once I saw that we had a lovely human female in our midst and I saw the natural chemistry between you and Mammon it really inspired me like nothing has in so long!” Ike came to life, explaining his vision with passion. “I was trying to come up with something for the magazine that didn’t bore me to tears and then there you were...a delightful muse!”

“We get it Ike! She’s a delight, get to the point.” Mammon growled. 

*ahem* Ike cleared his throat. “Yes, so I wanted to portray the avatars in their element seducing and tempting the mortals soul with their particular vices. Innocent demure Ash giving into her greed! Such a delicious vision. We’ll feature each avatar and then there will be a group shot with Lord Diavolo.”

I looked around and all the brother’s seemed to be bristling a bit at the vivid description Ike just gave. 

Mammon looked confused. “But I’m still modeling with Ash right?” 

“Of course, and when Lord Diavolo heard of my idea he told me what a wonderful raport she has with all your brother’s too, so she’ll be modeling with each of them.”

“What?!” a chorus went round from myself and some of the brothers at the same time.

“Let’s get this over with….” Lucifer sighed already resigned to his fate.

“Yes! Let’s get to it, we have a lot to accomplish over the next two days!” Ike clapped his hands together and assistants came rushing over taking some of the brother’s to be fitted while Mammon and I were taken to hair and makeup. I caught a glimpse of a very reluctant Levi being dragged away. 

“Ash! Oh isn’t this soooo exciting!” Asmo was suddenly at my side clutching my arm. “I can’t wait for our shoot, it’s too bad we’re not scheduled until tomorrow!” he pouted. I could only find it in myself to laugh nervously in response. “Oh don’t be nervous Ash, I’ll take good care of you.” he reached out to caress my cheek.

“Oi! Knock it off you’ll only make her more nervous!” Mammon barked, swatting Asmo away. He had looked so happy this morning and now he looked like a kid who’d had his lolli stolen. Asmo shrugged and walked off to wardrobe.

While the makeup artists got to work, Ike approached us “I figured Ash would be most comfortable if she does her first session with you Mammon, and then you can stay and coach her through her other shoots.”

“Yeah, I suppose. You owe me big for this Ike and I better be gettin’ paid more than the rest of those clowns.” he grumped. 

A few hours later I didn’t recognize myself as I tried to settle my nerves in the large makeshift dressing room that Lucifer had insisted be set up for my privacy since the demons had different standards of decency. I’d have to thank him later for that.

I’d been expecting something more gaudy or flashy since the theme was greed, but my makeup had been done flawlessly with just a hint of gold shimmering on my lids. The dress was stunning, the stylists had managed to pull something that fit me like a glove and I had to wonder if magic was involved. The material hung on my body seductively like liquid gold. 

I turned around to see Mammon step in, still looking grumpy. When I made eye contact with him he must have noticed how nervous I was because the bad attitude melted away. “Don’t be nervous now, THE Great Mammon is here to guide you, ya can’t go wrong.” he smiled at me. I couldn’t help laughing and rolling my eyes. 

He took a step back and really noticed me since stepping in, his eyes went wide and then they darkened and narrowed and I thought something had pissed him off again. “What? Do I look stupid?” I asked, my nerves ticking up again.

Mammon’s eyes traveled from my gold heels up to my face, my blond hair had been left unadorned and styled in loose hollywood waves. I jumped when I heard a sudden noise, it sounded similar to a deep thrumming of grasshoppers on a summer night, I was even more surprised when I realized the sound was coming from Mammon. 

“Mammon...you’re scaring me.” I said in a low but firm voice, trying to keep any sound of fear from my voice as I very much felt like prey at the moment. Mammon blinked once then twice and the noise stopped. “Fuck! I’m sorry Ash.'' All of a sudden he looked really embarrassed. 

“What the fuck was that?!” I squeaked. Mammon approached me slowly. “Sorry. You just look so damn good in this dress…it may have triggered some of umm my more...uh base desires.” he admitted with a blush on his cheeks. “I’m gonna kill Ike for torturin’ me like this.” he whined. 

“But what was that noise? I’ve never heard any of you make a noise like that before?” I was wondering what was really going on with him.

“Uh” Mammon coughed several times and backed away from me again. “Uh well...uh you’ll learn about that in your next demon biology course. I’m gonna go see if they’re ready for us…” he hurried out of the dressing room.  _ So much for calming my nerves, idiot! _ I thought, taking a few deep breaths. 

Mammon was pacing in the hallway outside the ballroom. He couldn’t believe he lost control of himself like that. If goldie had become flesh, that’s what Ash looked like right now. Like a rare treasure that needed to be locked away in a vault. He’d been so close to pushing her down on the floor, tearing that gold dress off her body and devouring every inch of her willing or not. He was growling thinking of his brothers or anyone else in the Palace for that matter looking at Ash right now, he wanted to lock her up for his eyes only. It wouldn’t just be his brothers though, these images were going to be in a magazine! Demons all over the devildom would see his Ash! He really needed to get a hold of himself or he’d never make it through this photo shoot and if he ruined it, he’d not only be punished by Lucifer but Lord Diavolo too. Mammon cursed Ike for devising such an insidious photo session during the height of mating season. What if one of his brother’s lost control? It’s a good thing he was going to be sticking around to coach Ash, he’d protect her at all costs, as long as he could control his own impulses. “Fuck!” he cursed again. Normally Mammon didn’t notice the pull during mating season, the more powerful a demon was the more resistant they were but here he was acting like some lesser bog breeder. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had sex in a long time, in fact the more he thought about it, he hadn’t had sex since Ash came to live with them. The realization hit him hard. 

Asmo had come to fetch me from the dressing room and take me to the first set of the day, which happened to be the treasury. “Oooh I could just eat you up! I’d be all over you if I could but we can’t be messing up your makeup or rumpling your clothes before your shoot now can we?” Asmo tittered, squeezing my hand in his. 

Mammon was already in the treasury looking like he’d died and gone to heaven. I saw Barbatos whisper something to him and then his expression turned much less excited but still in awe. Even I couldn’t help being impressed, I felt like I was walking into a dragon’s hoard. I noticed behind Mammon they had set up a large golden chair in front of mountains of grimm and stacks of gold bars. I imagined this must be the best and worst day of Mammon's life. 

Asmo and Satan had both come in to watch along with various assistants. Ike clapped his hands. “Alright let’s get started.” he took my hand and guided me over to Mammon. I took in his appearance for the first time, he was in his demonic form and they hadn’t dressed him up as much as me. He was bare chested with black leather pants and boots. They’d dusted his chest and arms with gold dust which shimmered beautifully on his tan skin, they’d even applied some sort of gold foiling to his horns, concentrated at the tips. I felt myself getting heated and looked away.

“Okay Mammon I expect you to take the lead until she gets comfortable. You’re acting as yourself, you’re the avatar of greed and Ash you are the mortal who has succumbed to her avarice.”

“Okay….” I squeaked. I really had no idea what I was supposed to do. I didn’t consider myself a greedy person, especially for material things, so I wasn’t sure what sort of emotion to hook into.

“The props you requested.” Barbatos had suddenly arrived and was handing off a few items to the set assistant. A crown was being set atop my head. “This crown belonged to the sixth demon queen.” Barbatos informed me. 

“Ooh oh maybe I shouldn’t be wearing it then…” I said nervously. Barbatos just waved me off. 

The assistant organized the other items in a cart and told Mammon he could play with whatever struck his fancy. Then before I was ready the shoot was starting. 

“Relax. I got ya.” Mammon’s voice was sexy and rough in my ear. He took the crown off and set it back down on the cart. Then he picked up a large gold necklace with a giant ruby pendant.

Mammon stood behind me and pulled my hair to the side and brought the necklace round to fasten it round my neck. I leaned into him instinctively as he pressed his lips into the side of my neck, turning my face slightly and my eyes closed. *Click* “Yes! Perfect!” Ike called out. I hadn’t even realized he was taking photos. 

“Pretend we’re dancing in the club, play with my hair and the necklace.” he whispered instructions in my ear and I did as he told me. I closed my eyes again and pretended it was just us two alone, dancing. 

Mammon pulled away and put the crown back on my head, instructing me to caress the crown while he caressed my curves. 

“Great!” Ike called for his assistant to bring in some paint. Next thing I knew Mammon’s hands were being dipped into gold paint, they wiped off the excess leaving him looking like he had the touch of Midas. Then I was being handed a solid bar of gold “oof! This thing is heavy.” I muttered. 

Mammon stood behind me again and used his right hand to grip my neck forcing my face towards him where he looked at me seductively, while I held the gold bar possessively over my heart. I hoped the makeup was covering my flushed face and I wondered if Mammon could hear the loud thumping of my heart.

I leaned into him again, doing a cliche fainting woman sort of pose holding the gold bar over my head. As he let his hand travel down my neck to my shoulder pushing the strap of my dress off as he did, smearing gold paint on my body as he went. 

Asmo looked at Satan with glowing eyes. “I’m so aroused!” he wiggled impatiently. “It makes me just that much more excited for my turn you know.” Satan made a disapproving noise but he didn’t take his eyes off of Ash either. 

Mammon was sitting in the chair now, and I was sitting elegantly in his lap as if I was his adornment. I was wearing the crown and dripping with jewels from my neck to my ankles. 

“That’s a wrap! Wow!” Ike gushed excitedly. “You did well working with Mammon’s coaching, you really loosened up in that last half.”

I laughed nervously. “As long as I didn’t ruin your pictures…”

“Self depreciation doesn’t suit you Ash. You’re still my muse, remember that, this project would be nothing without you.” Ike smiled at me. 

“Just remember to keep your hands to yourself.” Mammon stepped between us. “She may be your muse but she’s my human.” Ike threw his hands up and backed off. “Of course of course!” he said to placate him. 

Mammon rushed out of the room again looking grumpier than ever and I wondered if I had done something during the shoot to upset him. “Alright we have a short break and then you’ll need to get ready for the next set!” Ike hurried me off with one of his assistants. Luckily they used some sort of spell to undo all the work they did, so we didn’t have to waste time with showers and makeup remover. In the human world, this would definitely be done differently.

I was going to be shooting with Belphie next, then Satan and last Beel. Levi, Lucifer, Asmo and the group session would be tomorrow. It was only 11am and I felt ready to sleep the day away so maybe it was a good thing I was working with Belphie next. I was slowly beginning to relax a bit until it was time for my second wardrobe change. 

“I’m absolutely NOT wearing this!” I yelled in frustration for the third time as I stormed out of the dressing room still wearing my robe.

“What’s going on?!” Lucifer demanded as I almost collided with him. Mammon who was back in his casual wear and the photographer were walking over too. 

“This human refuses to cooperate!” the wardrobe assistant hissed with a dark look thrown my way. 

“Damn straight! I never consented to posing nude for the whole of the devildom!” I crossed my arms in a huff.

“You’ll be covered in sheer fabric.” the assistant retorted holding up the offending outfit. 

“Absolutely not.” Lucifer said snatching away the garment. “Ash is under our protection as an exchange student and I won’t allow her to wear this.” Lucifer spoke in a way that broke no argument. 

“Go find her something else!” Ike waved the assistant away. “My apologies.” he bowed and rushed off to do something else.

“Thanks Lu.” I offered him a half hearted smile.

He was sighing again, rubbing his temples. “I really don’t know what he was thinking, we have a hard enough time keeping you out of danger as it is…” he was muttering while stalking off. 

Mammon looked at me and laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “Heh. Good thing you didn’t put that on, else I’d probably ripped out everyone’s eyeballs.” I couldn’t get over how weird Mammon was acting today. It was turning out to be one of those devildom style adventures already.

The sloth themed set was done in a harem style that reminded me of a scene out of arabian nights. The wardrobe team had found a replacement outfit that was basically the same except there were modesty panels that covered all the important bits, leaving the loose billowy sleeves and pants sheer. The outfit was a mix of pastel blues and purples. I was still feeling self conscious about showing off my midriff, especially next to the guys and their god like bodies. Luckily those work out sessions with Beel had been paying off, I didn’t have abs but at least my tummy looks flat.  _ Good thing we’re doing this shoot before lunch _ I thought to myself. 

The set was basically a ton of throws and pillows arranged on the first few stairs and landing of the grand staircase. Belphie was already there looking halfway to dreamland when I arrived. He was wearing harem pants in a deep plum color, he was shirtless like Mammon had been, Belphie wasn’t as built as some of his other brother’s but more so than I had imagined given that he spends most of his days napping. His lithe toned form suited him. They had adorned him in gold epaulettes attached to a gold chain harness that decorated his chest. Wispy scarves of sheer fabric were attached from one shoulder to an arm cuff on the opposite side. He looked dreamy. 

Belphie was lazily staring at me. I noticed a smirk on his face and I realized he totally caught me checking him out. “See something you like?” he asked with his usual snark. “Maybe I do.” I sassed back. 

“Okay Ash, this set may seem easy but it’ll be harder to pull off than you might think. This is Sloth so I want you sleepy and demure, you need to look effortless but still look good doing it.” Ike explained. “Belphegor you have her under your thrall, you’re keeping her lazy and complacent.”

“Mmkay.” Belphie lazily agreed. 

For this set we had a couple extra models join us dressed to fit the theme. Belphie lounged above me on the steps while I lounged below him on the floor. The extra models fanned us with a huge lavender plumed feather fan while another fed me grapes. It was a little awkward at first but I soon got into the role. Mammon stood on the sidelines coaching us but I noticed he never suggested anything that would involve Belphie touching me. 

I saw a dangerous glint in Belphegor’s eyes after a while of this and he repositioned himself so that my head was resting on his lap while he lazily ran his fingers along my skin. Then he was moving me between his legs while he sat back against the cushions pulling me against his chest. He bound my hands together behind his neck. 

“Perfect! That was it. Okay let’s break for lunch.” Ike announced and his words broke me out of the trance like state Belphie’s touch had induced. I blushed and went to stand up when I realized Belphie hadn’t let my wrists go yet, “I want to nap with you later.” he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I didn’t catch the smirk and wicked glint in his eye that he’d thrown at Mammon before releasing me.

I was contemplating the next shoot while eating lunch. I didn’t know how I was going to portray wrath without looking either really ugly or really ridiculous..or maybe both... Only demons could lose their shit and still look scary but hot as hell at the same time. 

For Satan's set we were taken down to the dungeons. Which were thankfully clean and unoccupied. Torches lit with green fire were lit on either side of us. I always associated red with anger but Satan’s signature color was green, which I would have associated with envy but eh what did I know?

My hair had been curled and teased and piled into a messy bun atop my head and my makeup had been done edgier this time, with dark stained lips and kohl black winged liner. It definitely gave my face a harsher look but I still didn’t think I could pull it off. They dressed me in an elegant velvet dress that had an open back and plunging neckline, the wardrobe assistants had used a ton of tape to keep me from any wardrobe malfunctions. The dress was a green so dark it almost looked black but the eerie green firelight brought out the green hues, it was ankle length with two slits on either side that came dangerously high on my hips. Satan, no surprise, looked wicked handsome, in his demon form the dressed him in tight black pants and a dark green ruffled poet's shirt that was open to his navel showing off his chiseled abs. We looked like a couple about to go out salsa dancing, which made me giggle.

“Are you laughing at me?” Satan asked with a smirk. I shook my head no. “No I was just thinking how we look like a couple about to go out dancing.” I laughed.

“Well, I’d much rather be dancing with you than doing this.” he took my hand and twirled me around. “Me too.” I laughed.

“You’re breaking my heart!” The photographer gasped. “Okay let’s get to business, this is going to be a tougher one to pull off so I’m going to need you to really show us your anger Satan.” Ike instructed

While Ike was dialing in the lighting and his settings an assistant brought us a whip and some other props. Satan took the whip in hand and smirked again, “Want me to teach you how to us it Ash? Then you can really whip Mammon into shape.”

“That could be fun.” I giggled. 

“Oi! I heard that!” Mammon snapped entering the dungeon on Asmo’s heels. 

“Ooo I wouldn’t mind being on the receiving end of Ash’s punishment.” Asmo always had to make things naughty.

“Satan! You look amused. I need your wrath.” Ike was ready to start shooting. 

“I’m finding it difficult to be in a bad mood with this adorable kitten next to me.” Satan teased. 

“Heh. Hey Satan remember that time Lucifer confiscated all your books?” Mammon laughed. 

“Oh! Yeah and the time Mammon stole that first edition you had and sold it?” Asmo pipped in. I watched Satan’s eyes narrow at his brothers.

“Or that time you found your ex in Asmo’s bed with three other dudes.” Mammon added.

“A-a-alright boys that’s enough! I think you’ve pissed him off enough for the sake of the shoot.” Ike stuttered out before anything escalated.

“I’m going to teach you how to use this whip now.” Satan growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Placing the whip handle in my hand, he took mine firmly in his, pulling his arm back and flicking our wrists. He snapped the whip towards his brothers who yelped and jumped back a few more feet.

I couldn’t help the laugh that burst forward at the look on their faces. “Okay Satan, that’s perfect. I want you to dominate the mortal with your wrath, feed her your anger. Ash you’re going to have to dig deep and find something to get angry about it cause giggling like a school girl isn’t going to work for me sweetheart. I want you to be consumed by your anger, you’ve become a slave to it.” Ike instructs us passionately. “But the whip thing is good, I like that.”

Satan was whispering in my ear, teaching me for real now how to wield the whip. I was trying to think of things that made me angry but I was so distracted by the feel of his body behind me and his grip on mine. 

“Well boys she looks seduced but not by anger.” Ike scratched his neck while Mammon and Asmo pouted. 

“‘Hey Ash, remember that time Draak called you our Pet? If he could see you now *whistle* maybe he was right, maybe you are our little pet?” Mammon started teasing me.

“What the fuck?! Why would you say that to me you asshat!” I yelled at Mammon, using my new talent to crack the whip towards him like Satan taught me.    
  
“That’s better..” Ike said. “But she still looks like an angry little kitten. I think we’ll need some extra help on this one.” he motioned to his assistant to grab something. 

“Here Ash, take a quick break, here’s a refreshment.” Ike handed me a glass with a straw so I didn’t ruin my makeup. I was feeling quite hot so I took a few deep drinks of some overly sweet fruity drink. Instantly I started feeling funny as the assistant took the drink away, I felt heated, in fact I felt really angry for no apparent reason. 

“Uh something’s wrong with me.” I said to no one in particular.

“Oh no, you’re fine dear! We just spiked your drink with a little potion I like to call unbottled rage.” Ike chuckled. “It’ll help you get into the shoot.”

“Huh?” “You did what?!” I barely noticed the surprised responses going around the room. 

I was drugged...again...by a demon I thought I could trust at least a tiny bit. That was it! I was so angry I could spit! “AHHHHHHH!” I screamed leaping at Ike grabbing him by his collar and shaking him, except he was immovable so I was just shaking his clothing. “I can’t believe I was fucking drugged again! Frickfrackpieceofshit..#$!%$#”

Mammon and Asmo were staring at Ash in shock, Asmo whispered to Mammon. “Is it totally weird that this is turning me on?” Mammon only shook his head no, still staring at Ash trying to throttle the demon photographer who could rip her throat out if he wanted to. Satan was the one to step in and pull Ash off of the photographer.

I was still fuming as Satan pulled me off Ike, rational thought was lost to me at the moment. I heard Satan say “I should rip you apart myself for pulling a trick like that.” 

Ike was shrinking back now. “I didn’t mean any harm to her! I just wanted to help her get into character, it’s harmless and it’ll wear off in less than an hour.” Ike held his hands in front of himself as if they could protect him if Satan really unleashed his wrath. 

“Oi! Ash. You alright?” Mammon was in my face cupping my cheeks. “I’m fine!” I spat slapping his hands away. “I’m just so sick of you all!”

Mammon patted me on the head and walked away causing me to utter another scream of frustration. Throwing his arms around Ike’s shoulders, he said. “Pull a stunt like that again and you and I won’t be friends anymore.” he smiled. “Best get on with the shoot if Ash will stay have ya.” he chuckled.

“Let’s just get this fucking day done with!” I snapped. Satan stood behind me and we did the whip moves again, whatever I was emoting must have worked for Ike because he kept taking pictures. Satan’s one hand was on mine with the whip and the other would hold my neck or hip possessively. I could feel a teather of simmering heat and anger tying us together, in my state of agitation I couldn’t figure out if I wanted to beat Satan with this whip or have my wicked way with him. The whip was taken away and Ike was instructing us to do some tango moves and encouraging me to let loose my frustrations. Satan held me close and I tried pushing him away in frustration, then he was gripping my hair and he was bending my backwards while I ripped at his shirt and screamed out my anger. Then they were handing me what looked like a human heart cut in red crystal that they asked me to smash on the floor, which I was delighted to do while I cursed them all out. 

Suddenly I was feeling exhausted and the anger left me as quickly as it came. Satan caught me as I wobbled and almost fell to my knees. 

“Alright that’s a wrap. Take a rest before heading to hair and makeup for your last look, you definitely earned it.” Ike told us. I flipped him the bird as Satan scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the dungeon. 

Setting me down inside one of the palace bathrooms I leaned on the counter and caught sight of our appearance. We looked like we’d just got done having a rough and wild night, I’d actually even torn his shirt. I covered my face. I didn’t even want to think about how foolish I’d acted in front of everyone. I was hit with a bout of laughter that was bringing tears to my eyes. Satan who had still looked ruffled when we entered the bathroom was looking amused now when I caught his eye in the mirror. 

“Oh my gosh.” I groaned. “That was something else, I can’t believe the things I let you all talk me into doing.” I wiped the tear from my eye, laughing a bit again. I didn’t find anything particularly funny at the moment but I guess it was just a natural response to all that anger being released. Maybe it would end up being therapeutic in the end. 

“Hey. Don’t lump me in with that lot. I’ve told you, their brand of stupid is contagious.” he smirked, spinning me around towards him. I found myself short of breath for a different reason now, trapped between his body and the counter. 

I smiled and slapped my hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his brow on mine. “I wasn’t particularly fond of that experience. What you felt is just a fraction of what I’m fighting to keep at bay all the time. When I’m with you, like this, you’re like the eye of the storm and it feels easier to breathe….” I wanted to wrap my arms around him at this confession but my hands were trapped on his chest between our bodies. His warm hands gently squeezed my shoulders. “I like you the way you are Ash, I hope you never change.” he kissed my brow and pulled away. 

“You’re also looking like you’ve been thoroughly ravished and that wasn’t nearly as fun.” he smirked. I slapped him on the chest again. 

“Here I was about to give you a hug and then you had to ruin the moment.” I half heartedly glared at him. 

After splashing some water on my face, I found an assistant who used their magic to undo all the previous hair and makeup. I spied Belphie napping in our set that hadn’t been cleared away and went to snuggle up with him making sure my robe was properly covering me. Belphie opened one eye and pulled me closer to him, “Hide me Belphie I’m too tired to do any more tonight.” I yawned. He rolled his eyes “turn over.” he commanded. I did and he pulled me in tight and covered us up with a blanket which caused me to giggle. “I don’t know if that will be good enough Bel..” 

“Shhh.” I felt his breath on my neck and then he was still again. I closed my eyes, hoping I could stay here. 

“Told you.” I heard Beel’s voice from above me, I didn’t know whether seconds or minutes had passed since I fell asleep. My hand raised to block the light suddenly assaulting my eyes. Mammon and Beel were standing over us, Mammon bent over and grabbed my arm to haul me up. “Up you go sleeping beauty, they wanted ya in hair and makeup like 10 minutes ago.”

Mammon pulled but Belphie wouldn’t let go of my waist. “Belphie I want my turn with Ash.” Beel said and Belphie released me with a huff. Once I was out of his arms he rolled over in the opposite direction, fluffing a pillow before settling again. Beel and Mammon escorted me to hair and makeup as if they thought I was going to bolt. I stifled a yawn and slumped in my chair, thinking that maybe I could manage a nap while they did my hair and makeup. Beel fetched me a coffee from somewhere. “Thanks sweetie.” I smiled at him and finally really looked at him since I’d woken up. They had him dressed in some low hung red pants, shirtless of course to show off every ripped inch of his upper body. They had rubbed him down with some sort of oil or lotion that had his skin glistening. “You look like a snack Beel.” I smirked over my coffee. Beel blushed and smiled sweetly at me. “I’m more interested in seeing what your outfit is going to be.” That’s what I loved about Beel, he was so blunt and honest without being hurtful or crude like some of his brothers. 

“Hey! I don’t remember ya givin’ compliments to the rest of us.” Mammon poked me in the forehead, earning a glare from the makeup artist. “I didn’t? Well maybe because Beel doesn’t strut around and posture like some of you.” I sipped my coffee while Mammon scowled. “But everyone has looked really good today.” I smiled cheekily. 

“Heh. Ya but I looked the best!” Mammon preened.

They had kept the makeup for the last set simple compared to everything else today and my hair was put up in a sleek ponytail. Now I was having another row with the wardrobe people, I’m sure I’d be receiving death threats from them by the time this was all over. “I don’t have the figure to pull this off!” thrusting the scrap of fabric they were calling lingerie back at them. “Honey it’s okay if you look a little pudgy this is the gluttony theme after all.” she smirked. In the end we compromised and I wore a low cut one piece swimsuit that was some red sparkly material that reminded me of the red vinyl seats in old diners. They’d oiled up my skin in the same stuff they’d used on Beel after I changed.

The last set was in the Palaces grand dining hall. They had the table filled with so much food, I could barely believe they prepared all that just for a shoot, it seemed like a waste. I’d seen Beel eat a lot but I’d be surprised if he could eat all this. Beel was sitting like a king at his table in Lord Diavolo’s own chair. He looked nervous and I didn’t know if it was the shoot causing it or the fact that he had to wait to start eating.

“You look good.” Beel flashed me his amazing smile and pulled me onto his lap sideways, one leg over his knee and the other over the arm of the chair, showing off my red sparkling heels. 

“Last shoot of the night everyone let’s put in our best effort!” Ike called out. “Beel, Ash this may seem straightforward, I want you to eat. But I don’t just want to see you stuff your faces, this is indulgence and I need it to look sexy, be sure to work with each other, feed each other, play with the food. Just make it sexy.” he instructed.

I was handed two legs of mutton, reminded me of those ones you get at the fair. I used one hand to feed Beel “just be sure not to eat my fingers Beel.” I whispered as we got started which earned me a chuckle. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and reached his hand down to grasp mine and brought the slightly smaller piece of mutton to my own mouth and we made eye contact as we bit into the meat which was actually delicious and made me realize that I was really hungry. I knew I had to pace myself if I was going to get through this shoot so after a few bites I handed it to Beel who’d already finished his and ate the rest of mine. After sitting in the chair feeding each other the photographer had his assistants move the food around and made me sit on the table amidst all of it.

Beel was starting to look at me like I was on the menu. “Let’s move onto the dessert food now.” Ike instructed. Beel was up and out of his seat now so he could move around me, Mammon was coaching us on our angles. We fed each other cake and Beel licked the chocolate off my fingers, I had to hold back my surprise when Beel shoved his thumb in my mouth and even more surprised with myself when I sucked on it. 

“Yes! More of this, I like this direction!” The photographer called out. I almost laughed, of course he did, they were all a bunch of perverts. I was too tired to fight, Beel was too cute and I found myself giving in and decided if I was going to act shamefully I’d at least have fun doing it.

I took my finger and swiped the frosting off a cupcake and started to hold it up to Beels mouth, when he leaned in to take it I pulled back and smashed it down his chest instead. I saw mild surprise flash in his eyes for a second before the corner of his mouth tipped playfully. Beel grabbed a fancy silver gravy boat that was actually full of chocolate syrup and started drizzling it on me. In the end we basically had a sexy food fight but the photographer seemed pleased. 

When Ike called it a wrap, I took a good look between myself and Beel and started laughing. “What a mess.” Beel nodded in agreement and then as if he suddenly had an idea he was tossing me over his shoulder and walking out the room.

“Oi! Where do you think you’re goin’ with her Beel?” Mammon yelled after us. Asmo put a hand on his arm to keep him from following them. “He’s probably just taking her somewhere she can clean up.” Asmo explained. “Yeah that’s what I’m worried about.” Mammon shot back looking grumpy. “So jealous.” Asmo taunted.

Beel set me down in a bathroom that had several shower stalls, I wondered if it was for the palace staff. His thumb reached out and wiped away some chocolate sauce that was on my cheek and sucked it off while watching me intently. Coming closer to me, Beel asked in a hushed tone. “Ash...may I..may I clean you up?” His voice was husky but sweet. I must have really lost my mind because before I knew it I was nodding my consent and Beels mouth was trailing down my neck and between my breasts licking up every morsel of food left behind. I didn’t realize I had stopped breathing until I was gasping for air and a low moan left my mouth. Beel moved away from me then and turned the shower on making sure the water was the right temp before pulling me under. I was mesmerized by his violet eyes as he pulled my ponytail out, running his large fingers through my hair under the water. I snapped back to reality when I heard that weird grasshopper noise that Mammon had made earlier that morning. 

“Uh Beel is that you?!” I jumped back from him. His own eyes widened in surprise and the noise stopped, his cheeks went red as tomatoes and then he left my shower and went into his own stall, pulling the curtain shut. I heard water turn on. 

“Beel are you okay?” I called out loud enough to be heard over the water. “I’m fine. Stay over there. I’m sorry if I scared you.” 

“I’m fine.” I told him. “Good” he replied and then went silent again. I pulled my own curtain closed and peeled off the swimsuit to properly shower. After a long, weird, and sometimes trying day, the hot water was like heaven in hell. I was still enjoying the water when I heard Beel’s shower turn off. “I’ll leave a towel on the hook outside your stall.” Beel told me and then I heard him leave.

When I stepped out of the stall with the towel wrapped around me I almost screamed when I saw Mammon standing there. I slapped him on the shoulder when he started laughing at me. “You’re the worst!” I scowled. 

“Guess ya don’t be needin’ this robe then?” he held up my robe and then it hit me that they only thing I had in here to wear was the wet swimsuit. I smiled sweetly at Mammon. “Aw you’re the best! Always thinking of me.”

Mammon rolled his eyes and tossed me the robe. “I knew Beel was too distracted to think of it.” he looked me over suspiciously. “Everything okay?” he asked.

I blushed thinking about Beel and I’s hot moment before things got weird. “Everything’s fine...yeah...Beel...he made that same noise that you made this morning and then basically ran off….” I wouldn’t meet Mammon’s face. I didn’t want to see what sort of expression he had right now. 

“Hm! He did?” Mammon sounded surprised. “Well….that’s uh somethin’….unless you’re still hungry you should probably get yer fine ass to bed, you have another early morning.” he told me as he made his way out. I quickly changed into the robe and went to my assigned room for the night. I was thankful that I had my own room this time and went straight to bed. 

The next morning I found Mammon passed out in front of my door, with a pillow and blanket. “Mammon. What are you doing?” I asked him after almost stepping on him. 

Mammon blinked a few times before scrambling to his feet. “Uh nothin’ nothin! I wasn’t worried about you or anything…” he said as he rushed off to his own room. “That boy is getting weirder by the day.” I said to myself as I watched him go.

They spared no time ushering me to hair and makeup as soon as I took my last bite of breakfast. I was working with Lucifer first and the set was pretty boring compared to the other’s but pride was sort of hard to show off. Basically Lucifer was well Lucifer and they dressed me up as what I imagined would be Lucifer’s ideal wife and we stood around looking better than everyone. 

For Asmo’s set they dressed me in a pale pink slip dress and I about had another fit when the set turned out to be Lord Diavolo’s very own sex dungeon. After they assured me over and over again that the shoot wasn’t going to turn into a pornographic set I nervously consented, insisting that Mammon stay for the shoot since I knew he’d stop anything from getting out of hand, even if it was purely out of his own jealousy. 

Asmo was delighted to run his hands all over me, tie me up and tease me. To my shame it wasn’t hard to pretend to give myself over to lust when I had so much of it pent up for seven different brothers.

Asmo pouted when the shoot was a wrap. “Well that was just pure torture! I was supposed to be teasing her but I feel like I’m the only one who’s all wound up!” he cried. “Just see me later sweetie if you want to take responsibility for what you’ve done to me.” he simpered before sauntering away.

Levi’s set was at the garden pond, they’d set up a stage just under the surface of the water and set another royal looking chair out there, they’d set up a backdrop behind us that looked like a starry night and made the whole thing look darker and more mysterious and even made us get completely wet for our shoot too. Levi had refused to wear the tiny men’s swim bottoms and I felt justified that I wasn’t the only one who had an issue with the wardrobe choices. In the end he went shirtless with tight snakeskin pants. Looking at him sitting in that chair, all wet, with his cold indifferent glare he had going on right now...well it was really hot. 

I’d be dressed in some skimpy orange bodycon dress and my hair plaited to one side. I thought orange was terrible with my skin tone but I decided not to complain about it. The biggest hurdle for our shoot was to get Levi to stop blushing, he warmed up after I suggested he treat it like a roleplaying game with a certain character he needed to play. The shoot was a bit different from the others; instead of seduction, Levi was supposed to freeze me out and ignore me while I played the desperate, jealous woman coveting his every glance and attention. 

I was so happy to be done when Ike called it a wrap. The last shoot was a group shoot of Diavolo and the boys so I wouldn’t be needed, at least that’s what I had assumed. But once more I was whisked off to hair and makeup. This time I was dressed in a very elaborate gown of red and black, I had a red veil and the crown from the greed shoot was back too. 

“I don’t get it?” I said “Why am I in the group shot looking like this?”

“This is the culmination dear muse!” Ike started passionately. “You’ve succumbed to the seven deadly sins, your soul so perfectly corrupt you now belong to the Prince, and here you are dressed as his unholy bride.”

“Really? That doesn’t really make sense Ike, wouldn’t I just ya know, burn in hellfire for my sins?” Ike just laughed at me and straightened my veil, ushering me to the throne room where the last set would take place.

When I entered the throne room, the brother’s were giving me various looks of shock, obviously not expecting me to be part of this shoot either. 

“Ah! There’s my dulcet Bride!” Lord Diavolo cheered as he stepped down to take my hand, which he kissed. “You look radiant Ash! Truly a demon could only be so lucky to snag such a beautiful bride.”

“Uh, thanks?” I responded nervous of the attention Lord D was giving me. The brother’s didn’t look happy about it either.

“Hey was this some elaborate ruse to try to get Ash to marry you?!” Mammon suddenly shouted with alarm. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

Lord Diavolo laughed heartily. “Mammon ever the comedian. I think my father would rise and crush me in his fist if I were to take a human bride. Don’t you worry, Ash’s marital status is safe from me….now a consort or lover I could entertain.” he turned and winked at me causing my cheeks to flush while Mammon’s flushed for a different reason.

“Shall we get on with it then my Lord?” Lucifer asked between clenched teeth.

“We shall.” Lord Diavolo agreed happily. He guided me up the steps to his throne where he sat and then pulled me onto his knee with a squeak of surprise from me. Lord Diavolo was an intimidating man despite being one of the most outwardly friendly demons I’d ever met, it just made me more suspect of him. I wasn’t used to him giving me this much attention, let alone touching me in familiar ways. 

“Okay let’s get Ash in several different poses and then she can step off set.” Ike instructed. After sitting in his lap several different ways they moved me to the floor where I sat simpering at his feet more like a concubine than a bride. During this Lucifer had been standing to Lord Diavolo’s right while the rest of the boys took their places seated on the steps below the throne in various poses. 

Finally the shoot was over! For me at least, some of the guys still needed to have some solo shots done. “Beel! Carry me home!!! I’m so tired.” I laughed, approaching him with my overnight bag. 

“Sorry.” he looked away from me. “Can’t.” and then he left in a rush. “That wasn’t like my brother.” Belphie said in a slightly worried tone, coming to stand next to me. “I’d carry you but I’m just too lazy.” he flashed me one of his cruel smiles before going off after Beel.

“Ahh!” I yelped in surprise as someone grabbed me from behind and tossed me over their shoulder. “I’ve got ya princess.” Mammon teased me, carrying me out of the Palace. “We arrived on set together and we’ll leave it together too.”

“Okay, but this isn’t very comfortable Mamsie.” I used his hated nickname when we were out of earshot from everyone. Mammon growled but pulled me down and carried me bridal style all the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was sooooo long, but I hope it amused you. Once I got the idea for the shoot, well it turned into a monster and I'm sorry the last three shoots were rushed but I was out of inspiration and the word count was getting crazy high for a one shot story. lol  
> The next story I'll post will be the aftermath of this photoshoot.


	9. After the Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel has a craving he can't satisfy and Ash deals with an unexpected situation after the shoot causing her to seek help from her fellow exchange students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more tension but no actual smut, SORRY Ash is a tease LOL #slowburn

Monday morning following the crazy weekend photo shoot, everyone was looking worse for wear and it was nice to know that even these hot demon brother’s looked less than perfect sometimes. 

“Where’s Beel?” I asked, it was weird not seeing him already munching away at the table. There was an uncomfortable shift around the table before Lucifer said “Beel’s not feeling well, he’ll be missing a few days of classes.”

“Oh! Poor Beel. Should I make him some soup?” I asked standing, “Maybe I can skip class and take care of him.”

“No! You can’t!” Mammon shouted. Lucifer glared at him and spoke again “You can’t miss your classes Ash and Beel is a demon he’ll be fine after a few days.”

Yeah something weird was definitely going on, there was a new level of shiftiness going on. “O-oh okay…” I shrugged and finished my breakfast before heading to class with Mammon.

When I got back home that day I found Belphie in the kitchen stocking the fridge and pantry. Curious I took a peek. “These are all of Beel’s favorites but I don’t think he should be eating stuff like this if he’s not feeling well…”

“Heh. I’m just making sure there’s plenty here for him once…”

“Once he’s feeling better.” Mammon finished for him, giving him a hard glare. Belphie rolled his eyes and finished unloading the last bag.

“You’re so sweet to look after your brother Bel. Are you sure I can’t do anything to help too?”

Belphie glances over at me with a smirk playing on his lips. “Well…”

“No, there’s nothing you can do Ash.” Mammon interrupted again. “And stay away from their room all together just in case...ya know..it’s contagious or somethin’...” he trailed off awkwardly.

Belphie had that cruel look in his eye as he sauntered over to me and kissed me on the cheek. “You’re sweet Ash. Mammon’s right….Beel could be contagious, I guess I should probably sleep in your room until he’s feeling better.”

“No way! You can go sleep with Levi, he's got that futon now.” Mammon crossed his arms. 

“Mammon, don’t be like that.” I scolded him. “Of course you can stay with me Bel..just stop being naughty.” I poked his cheek before heading to my room to study. Missing the evil little smile he threw Mammon’s way when my back was turned.

I finished studying and went upstairs to see Levi, I didn’t see much of him over the weekend and I missed him. I was about to knock on his door when I heard lots of loud noises coming from down the hallway. _Is that coming from Beels room?_ I asked myself. I started walking slowly down the hall and the closer I got to Beels room the clearer the noises became and I blushed when I realized what those noises probably meant and I rushed back over to Levi’s room knocking. “It’s me Levi!” 

The door opened sooner than I expected and Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me inside before shutting the door. “Why are you here?” he asked me moodily, releasing my arm and going back to his gaming chair. 

“Well I’m here because I missed my BFF but if you don’t want me here I’ll leave.” I sassed and started opening his door to leave. The door slammed shut before I barely had it open and I blinked to see Levi’s hand on the door. “Uhh..uh no. Stay. Don’t go!” he stammered out his tail wrapping around my wrist he turned blushing and tugged me along behind him. “The weekend away put me in a bad mood...that...that disgrace of a photoshoot...ughh….” he growled out. “I missed you too.” he added more softly. I barely heard him.

“Let’s watch a movie.” he said, sitting down on the floor with his back to the futon he pulled me down to sit between his legs and my back to his chest. “Uh! Sorry! Is it okay if I hold you like this?” he asked nervously. Levi had gotten over a lot of his inhibitions lately but we still had a warm up period that he was apparently by passing today. 

“Of course. I love your cuddles Levi.” I said, moving a bit so I could rest my head comfortably against his chest. Levi didn’t respond with words, he just started the movie he already had in and used his tail to pull a blanket off the futon to wrap around us. When the movie was over I stood up and stretched. “That movie was wack but I enjoyed your company Levi.”

“Hmm? Yeah it was okay. Not good or bad enough for me to bother with a review.” he shrugged his shoulders, getting up to put the disc away. I laughed at his response, gave him a pat goodbye and left him to the game he’d already booted up.

The hallway was quiet leaving Levi’s room. _Maybe I was just imagining things_ I started to think to myself when the common floor bathroom door opened and three demonesses walked out. They didn’t seem to notice me since I was by the stairs and their backs were turned to me. I overheard a snippet of their conversation “I’d heard the rumours but wow! I’m so drained I don’t think I’ll last the night!” one girl said. “Oh really? It’s true he is insatiable but I think I could handle another day of total bliss.” another girl giggled. 

_What the fuck? Was Beel sleeping with all these women?_ I just couldn’t imagine my sweet Beel doing something like that. _Get real you idiot! He’s still a demon and you know all these demons are perverts at heart!_ I was so busy having a conversation with myself in my head that I almost screamed when Mammon grabbed my arm and started hauling me down the stairs. 

“I told you to stay off this floor.” he growled. “You didn’t! You just told me to stay away from Beel. You’re all lying to me, he’s not sick.” I shot back. Mammon was pushing me into my room. “Just stay off the second floor Ash...please..” Mammon looked genuinely concerned which confused me all the more. I wanted to know what was going on but I didn’t get a chance to say anything more as Mammon left me in my room.

At dinner the mood was so odd that I didn’t dare broach the subject with anyone. If anyone knew what was up, it was Belphie and out of all the brother’s he was the least likely to keep anything from me so I just decided to bide my time until we were alone tonight.

I had just finished my nightly routine and was coming out of the bathroom when Belphie stepped in, pillow in hand. “Beel gave me this pillow before the weekend and I haven’t tested it out yet.” he deadpanned squishing the pillow between his hands while staring at me.

“Oh, it looks really fluffy!” I smiled, trying not to laugh at how serious he got about pillows and all things comfy. I watched him move my pillow aside and replace it with the big fluffy one he brought with him.

Once we were cosy under the covers I turned to face him, luckily he didn’t look sleepy at all because I wanted answers from him. “Soooo….are you going to be honest with me about what’s up with Beel or are you going to lie and evade like your brothers?” I asked him in a straightforward way that he would appreciate. He smirked and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. 

“I heard you spied Beel’s lady friends, are you jealous?” he teased.

I blushed. “No! No..Beel can do what he wants, I’m not his keeper or anything. I just don’t know why everyone tried to cover up what was going on and I’m slightly concerned because he seemed to be acting weird and trying to avoid me after our photo session….”

Belphie was using his free hand to play with my hair and he was currently brushing the ends of the lock he was holding across my lips. I could never tell what Belphie was thinking unless he gave it away with his words. 

“My brother’s will be mad at me for talking to you about this of course, all the more reason for me to tell you I suppose…”

“Belphie stop teasing me and tell me!” I whisper yelled at him.

"You’re so fun to tease though…” he said kissing the hair he hand between his fingers. "and it's only fair considering how much you tease all of us..."

“I do not! I’ll push you out of this bed.” I threatened him weakly, we both knew I couldn’t unless I invoked the pact.

Bephie snorted and rolled his eyes. “You could say your little photo shoot awoke Beel’s hunger….”when I narrowed my eyes in confusion he continued. “A more carnal hunger.” he grinned impishly. “It's mating season you know which may or may not have anything to do with it but he’s the avatar of gluttony and once he gets a craving for something...well…” Belphie trailed off with a shrug. 

“Are you trying to tell me that Beel’s going to be having sex the same way he eats and exercises, this is going to be the new normal around here?!” I was shocked by the idea. Belphie laughed “Oh hell your face Ash...ah hahaha.”

Once he calmed down he continued explaining. “As gluttonous as he is, he has his limits. The problem is that he can’t have what he’s really craving, so the hunger is lingering and thus I suspect I’ll be bunking with you for a few days while he goes through his list of bed mates.”

I blushed again my mind drifting to Beel with three women, going at it night and day. “What do you mean he can’t have what he craves?” I asked not expecting I’d like the answer.

Belphie smiled that cruel smile and tugged on my hair. “Do you really want me to say it Ash? Hmm?” He leaned down until I felt his lips brush against my ear. “You wouldn’t believe how hard my dick got during your photo session. I was napping and then his arousal was so strong it woke me right up.”

I felt my face flush while another kind of heat was coiling in my stomach at Belphie’s words. “Bel!” I chided him and pushed him, giving me some space to breathe. 

“Well?” He shrugged. “It’s the truth and that’s what my brother’s wanted to keep from you. Lucifer’s probably too proud to want to share that we can succumb to such things and hide under the pretense that he’s protecting you and of course Mammon just wants you for himself, probably scared Beel would get first. Once those two agree on something the others always fall in line.”

“Except you…” I teased. He shrugged again. “I’ve always been the black sheep of the family.”

“I thought Mammon was the black sheep?” 

“Ha! Mammon is the scumbag of the family but in his heart he’s still Lucifer’s boy.” Belphie scoffed. 

“I feel bad if I’ve caused this..or am I over thinking things again? This was bound to happen eventually without my influence right?” I asked worriedly. 

“Well if you want to help we could always go upstairs and offer your body to Beel right now?” he suggested with a mocking tone. 

“Bel! I know you’re teasing but geesh.” I said slapping him on the chest. “Even if I wanted to do that….he’d probably break me….” I gulped trying not to let my thoughts wander there. “Oh I don’t know.” he tugged on my hair some more. “But if you don’t want to help my brother, you could always help me, I’ve been suffering with the side effects of his lust all day.” He pulled me close and I could feel his hardness pressing against my hip. 

I gasped and it took all my will power not to grind into him. “Belphegor! If you want to share my bed you better behave yourself.” I scolded him, scooting away. 

“It’s not my fault.” he pouted. “Well it’s not my fault I got dragged into that ridiculous photo shoot in the first place or that I live with a bunch of perverts.” I countered.

“You’re right. It’s all Lord Diavolo’s fault. It always comes back to him.” Belphie deadpanned and I couldn’t help bursting with laughter at the thought that all our woes including Belphie’s boner was all Lord D’s fault.

The next day I snuck off to the library during lunch to do some research. After skimming to the key topics in Demon Biology and Demon Mating habits and the reproductive system, I think I had a good grasp on what was going on. Although being armed with the information didn’t actually make me feel better. That grasshopper sound I’d heard before was actually a demon mating trill. While most upper class demons like to play human and adopt various customs such as courtship and dating, their primal instincts were still very much there under the surface. Lesser demons had little to no control over their baser instincts while powerful demons usually obtained complete mastery over themselves. However, even the most powerful demons could lose completely or temporary control in certain circumstances. If the demon had very strong feelings towards an individual, especially if those feelings had been denied and not acted on for a period of time, if they had gone a particularly long time without seeing to their physical needs, or if on a chemical level the two demons were extremely compatible for optimal breeding. If any of these overlapped with mating season it could further complicate the demon’s ability to control themselves. The emotions listed could be anything from lust, hatred, jealousy and in the rare case love, as long as the feelings were intense it could trigger a predatory mating response. A demon losing control could result in a sudden physical assault or could happen gradually without the demon fully acknowledging what they are doing starting with activities such as nesting with items that have the scent of their prey, stalking, possessiveness, and fighting with potential rivals. 

My mind was a jumble with all this information I had crammed quickly into my skull as I raced to make it to my next class on time. Should I talk to them about this? Was it embarrassing for them? Maybe I should move out for a while, I don’t want things to be weird. I was almost to class when Mammon came around the corner, grabbed me and pulled me against the wall. “Where were ya at lunch? I was lookin’ everywhere for you! I thought somethin’ happened. Why didn’t you return any of my messages huh?” he shook my shoulders a little too roughly. 

“Calm down, I just went to the Library to study.” I half lied. 

“The Library?!” his eyes went up in shock. “Ya an idiot? Is that it? I haven’t saved your ass enough times?!” he growled. 

“Mammon let go.” I invoked the pact when he started squeezing me too tightly. He did let go but I could tell he was fighting against the command. “You’re overreacting! Things have been different, I feel safe to move around RAD during regular hours as long as I’m around enough people now.”

“You don’t know that and yer suppose to stay by my side!” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

“You’re being more aggressive than usual and I don’t like it. I’m late for class now.” I turned and walked away and entered my classroom. I had this class with Simeon and Luke and I sat between them. Mammon followed me in, even though he didn’t have this class and growled at the kid sitting behind me until he gave up his seat. Simeon and Luke both gave me questioning looks and I mouthed _Later_ to them. 

It had been a few days since my research in the Library and things were getting exceedingly strange. The harmony we had achieved in the house had decayed to a state worse than when I first arrived. Things were going missing from my room, including all my sexy underwear. There always seemed to be a boy lurking around every corning and I was at my breaking point. It was friday and I decided I needed to make my move today during classes. I had one class that day where none of the brother’s should be in because there was a student council meeting, but Simeon, Luke and Solomon would be there and I would ask for their help.

“I need to ask a favor of all of you.” I whispered to them urgently after assuring myself there were no brother’s around. Simeon and Luke alarmed, Luke more so than Simeon and Solomon kept his cool facade like always.

“Have those devils done something to you Ash?!” Luke whispered yelled angrily. 

“Shhh!” I hushed Luke and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us. “No, nothing happened but I want it to stay that way. I need to stay with you guys in purgatory hall and I need you to hide me from them if possible…”

“What’s changed? I thought you enjoyed living with them?” Simeon asked calmly. 

“I do! This would just be temporary….I hope things will go back to normal soon…” I trailed off in my own thoughts.

Solomon was chuckling now earning him a glare from me and Luke. “I think I know what’s going on.” Solomon said. “I didn’t see this happening and I bet they didn’t either.” he kept chuckling softly. 

“If you really understand you shouldn’t be laughing!” I scolded him. 

“What’s going on?!” Luke asked, getting heated, he hated when he was the last to figure something out.

“Oh! I see!” Simeon declared understanding dawning on his face. 

“We need to sneak out now why they are in their meeting.” I told them. After Solomon made an excuse for us to the instructor for leaving class he meet us in the hallway.

“Ash, I can perform a spell that will hide your scent but I’ll need something you’re wearing.” Solomon held his hand out expectantly so I took off my RAD uniform blazer and handed it to him. A few mumbled chants later Solomon looked satisfied so I guessed it was done. 

“Luke, you're meeting Barbatos for anothing baking class today, right? So you should go early and inform Lord Diavolo of the situation.” Simeon told Luke “I’ll escort you to purgatory hall Ash.” he offered me his arm. 

“Wait wait wait!” Luke protested. “How do I explain something when I don’t know what’s going on!” he stamped his foot with red cheeks.

I watched Solomon lean down to whisper in Luke’s ear. I couldn’t hear what he was saying but I watched as Luke’s cheeks got redder and redder. “I-I I won’t let those devils defile our Ash!” he sputtered with determination. 

“Of course you won’t.” Solomon smirked. “Take this with you too and ditch it somewhere near the palace.” he added, handing Luke my blazer. I was about to protest but since it probably had something to do with the spell he’d cast I decided to shrug it off, I had extra blazers if I didn’t get this one back.

I took Simeon’s arm and he and Solomon escorted me back to Purgatory Hall. Unfortunately due to the circumstances I had no way of packing a bag of any necessities but Simeon assured me he’d find a way to get me some of my things. “You’re such good friends, thank you so much for doing this for me.” I told them, more so to Simeon since I still didn’t completely trust Solomon. 

“I’ll go back to the library and do some research, maybe there’s a way to...make you less appealing.” he smiled. 

“Heh. That would be great if it exists but you really don’t need to go through any more trouble on my account.” I told him. 

“Just consider it academic curiosity then,” he said before departing. “I’ll make you some calming tea and keep you company.” Simeon added following Solomon out the door leaving me alone.

I sighed and thought about what I should do next, I hoped Luke wouldn’t exaggerate when he talked to Lord Diavolo, the last thing she wanted to do was cause more trouble. I took my phone out, they would be leaving their meeting soon and Mammon would be expecting to walk me to my last class. 

I sent a group chat to Mammon and Lucifer - **_Out with Simeon for the day...I’m safe please don’t worry about me….see you later._ **

It wasn’t a lie persay, I hated not being 100% honest with them but they were the ones who wanted to keep what was going on from me anyway. This way, hopefully they didn’t worry about where I was at least until I had the chance to talk with Lord Diavolo.

I didn’t get a text back from Mammon but Lucifer responded as soon as the meeting was out - **_We’ll talk about you skipping class later…_ **Glad to see that some things never changed.

Solomon came back empty handed and Luke came back later that evening with a bunch of yummy baked goods that we all enjoyed together. He also ranted that Lord Diavolo hadn’t seemed concerned enough about the situation but did say he promised to look into it and that I could stay at Purgatory Hall for as long as I liked.

We were all playing a game of cards later, Luke was losing terribly when a loud knock sounded on our door. “It’s Lucifer, open the door.” his voice demanded from the other side. Luke looked mad and nervous all at the same time. Simeon looked at me and I nodded so he rose and admitted Lucifer.

“Want to join the next round Lucifer?” Solomon asked with that smug look on his face.

“Did Lord Diavolo tell you where to find me?” I asked, interrupting the scowl Lucifer was giving Solomon.

“He didn’t have to. I already deduced your location after Mammon went ripping off after you only to find your blazer in some bushes outside the palace. I figured Solomon must have cast a spell on you. Pointless.” he sniffed.

“Heh.” Solomon chuckled. “Didn’t really think it would fool you, was just trying to make Ash feel at ease for a bit.” he flashed me a smile.

“I need to speak with Ash privately.” Lucifer said, back to business.

“We’re not leaving you alone in here with Ash…..with beds….around….” his face was beet red again, from anger or embarrassment I wasn’t sure. 

“Quit insulting me with your yapping.” Lucifer snapped at Luke. Simeon and Solomon ushered Luke out the door. I knew if I called for them they’d help me so I was fine with them leaving the room if Lucifer wanted to speak privately, plus Lucifer seemed to be the least affected. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at me after they had left and that’s when I realized he was angry with me, which instantly pissed me off and raised my hackles. “Was this really necessary?” he waved his hand around the room. “Sneaking out, skipping classes, having the dog report to Lord Diavolo behind my back?!” he wasn’t yelling, he was using that calm collected voice that was cold and had an edge to it that scared me the most but I wasn’t going to let him walk over me on this one.

“It wouldn’t have been necessary if you had been honest with me. This subject was clearly off limits and I wasn’t going to be the one to broach it with you when you lied to me in the very beginning about Beel!” I snapped back.

“That’s no excuse -”

“I didn’t feel comfortable anymore!” I interrupted him. “I didn’t feel completely safe, I didn’t feel like I could speak to you about it...everyone has been weird lately….I didn’t know what to do!”

“You can come to me with anything -”

“Well you’ve not done a lot to make me feel that I could!” I interrupted him again. “You put your own pride before my comfort or safety, so what do you expect?!”

I watched my words hit home as all the anger seemed to leave Lucifer’s face at once. He rubbed his temples. “I - I didn’t realize how far the situation was getting out of hand...I just want you to come to me first, I need you to rely on me in these situations…”

I sighed. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“We’re cleaning the house of your scent tonight which should alleviate some of the symptoms. You can stay here tonight and I’ll have a special spray delivered to you tomorrow, you’ll need to apply it like perfume, directly to your skin not your clothes, twice a day. Then you can come back home...if you feel comfortable.” Lucifer told me in a very clinical fashion.

“And just removing my scent will fix everything?” I questioned.

“No not everything.” he sighed. “It will also help if you keep physical touch to a minimum, keep as much skin covered as you can….try to stop being so irritatingly cute all the time...that would help too.” he gave me a small sardonic grin. 

I laughed. “Are you making jokes now?” I teased him. “What about all the fighting? The main reason I wanted to leave is because I don’t want to come between you and your brothers….I..I love all of you and it hurts me to think of myself becoming a point of contention….” I admitted more softly. 

Lucifer who had been keeping his distance until moved forwards and folded me in his arms. “We’ll do better if you can forgive us for behaving like fools.” he kissed the top of my head in a show of uncharacteristic tenderness. I laughed into his chest and sighed. “There’s nothing to forgive.” I told him. His arms tightened and he buried his nose in my hair inhaling deeply. “Since I’ll be deprived of your lovely scent for awhile.” he whispered huskily in my ear causing those familiar tingles to erupt along my spine. He pulled away quickly after that and at the door he turned. “Send us a message when you’re coming home.” and then he was gone.


	10. A Date with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan asks Ash out on a date. Inspired by text chats with Satan.

It had been a couple weeks since peak mating season had passed in the devildom, It had been awkward for a few days but now things were back to normal for the most part. I did notice that Beel was still avoiding any physical contact with me but I was just happy he was making eye contact with me again and sharing those smiles of his I loved so much.

Asmo and I were just returning back from a long day of salon and shopping. “Ash, come up to my room and we can give each other a private fashion show.” he winked. 

“That’s okay Asmo. I’ll pass.” I laughed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to my room. “I had fun today!” I called out behind me as I walked away.

Asmo was pouting when he came down from his room later and found a few of his brother’s hanging out in the family room. Seeing Lucifer sitting at one end of the couch with a book he flopped down next to him dramatically with a sigh before stretching out and resting his head in Lucifer’s lap. “Comfort me brother! I’m so depressed!”

Lucifer sighed looking down at Asmo with a frown. “I’ll probably regret asking why?” he said with a sort of resignation in his voice.

“It’s Ash! She’s so cruel to me.” he pouted eliciting snickers from Satan who had been ignoring them up until then from across the room where he had been reading his own book, borrowed from Lucifer’s Library, something that never would have happened before Ash came into their lives. Even Belphie opened an eye from where he’d been napping on the other couch. 

“Ash? Cruel?” he yawned a look of disbelief on his face.

“What’s wrong with her anyway?” he continued to rant. “How can she resist me and all that I offer?” he gestured to himself. “Does she despise beauty and flawlessness?” he scoffed. “Mammon’s really ruined her you know?” he glared at Lucifer now sitting up. “And you should have protected her from his influence!” 

Belphie had fallen back asleep, completely disinterested in Asmo’s assessment of Ash. Satan was seemingly still reading his book but also had a smirk planted on his face.

“She’s become a greedy greedy girl!” Asmo was still ranting. “She accepts all my pampering, takes advantage of my precious time I set aside for her, she takes and takes and gives nothing back.” He gestured with his arms wildly. “Her innocent little hugs and chaste virgin’s kisses just tick me off at this point. Teasing little vixen is what she is.” he fumed. “I’m not asking for much am I? I’m not asking for her heart or her soul...I just want her to give me her body, I’d give her so much pleasure it’s not like she’d regret it, in the end she’s still getting more than I am!”

Lucifer put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. “I think you need to calm down Asmo.”

Satan was chuckling now. “I don’t see why you’re making such a big fuss. It’s not like Ash is treating you any differently than how she treats the rest of us.” he commented setting his book aside.

“That’s exactly my point! I go above and beyond for her, I deserve to be loved more than the rest of you.” Asmo continued to be sulky. “You may be able to get off with an intellectual conversation but I’m the avatar of lust and I need physical devotion.”

“Asmodeus.” Lucifer sighed once more but had a soft look in his eyes when he looked at his younger brother. “You’ll have to get your lust satisfied elsewhere I don’t think Ash is the sort of woman who will give her body to someone who doesn’t entirely own her heart as well…”

“That’s true, it’s not an uncommon trait or moral code that many humans live by.” Satan added to the conversation. “Ash doesn’t strike me as the casual sex type.”

“And almost all of us have made our fair share of effort to tempt her in that regard.” Belphie, whom no one realized was awake again, mumbled his comment to the conversation.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Belphegor, making a mental note to ask him what exactly he meant by that statement later.

“Ash loves us in her own way.” Lucifer continued. “You’ll need to come to terms with that.”

“Hmmm.” Asmo digested what his brother’s had said tapping a finger to his lips. “I guess that just means I’ll have to figure out a way to possess her heart too!” he sang, suddenly his normal chipper self again. “Now, I’m going to go make myself look even more fabulous and go find some of my honeys at the club so I can get some proper loving and attention in the meantime.” he strode out of the room humming.

Lucifer and Satan shared a knowing before Lucifer picked his book back up. Satan was still distracted with thoughts of his own. No matter how nonchalant he acted, he wasn’t indifferent to Ash himself and he’d come to realize that all of his brother’s wanted Ash too, maybe some more than others. He even suspected Lucifer’s heart was beating for Ash under his cold controlling mask. He had an advantage over most of his brothers though, for one he was smarter than most of them and two he had a good guess that he was the only one being honest with himself on how he felt about his real feelings towards Ash. Most of them were in denial. Even Asmo was floundering because of his ego and the need to be loved more than anyone else. He doubted Ash would ever consider Asmo a serious partner due to his nature alone. With these thoughts in mind he took out his phone and shot Ash a text.

I was reading a book when my D.D.D. pinged me with a message alert.

_**Satan - Do you have plans tomorrow? I want to go to the bookstore, would you like to come with me?** _

I responded right away - Yeah! I’d love to! I watched the dots move indicating he was already typing back.

_**Satan - Actually, what I wanted to ask was….** _

_**Satan - Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? That’s what I really was trying to say. Are you still interested in going if it’s a date?** _

A date? Hmm. Part of me was surprised. Sure Satan had hit on me his fair share but he was also sarcastic, aloof, and borderline mocking that I never really knew where I stood with him...but I guess I could say that when it came to most of the brothers...still he was the first one to just come out and ask me on a date. But what was a date to a demon? Did it mean the same thing as it did for humans? What would be the expectations?

Who could I reach out to about this? Sometimes I felt so alone, all my best friends here in the devildom were the ones she could not discuss her love problems with! If she reached out to the angels they’d steer her away for their own reasons. With reluctance I found Solomon’s contact and shot him a text.

**_Ash - Solomon! Hi! Help! Need advice._ **

A few minutes later…

**_Solomon - Hey. How can I help you Ash?_ **

**_Ash - Satan asked me out on a date….if he were human I’d say yes but I don’t know if the same rules apply here. Have any knowledge you can hit me with?_ **

**_Solomon - Satan huh? Is he the first one to ask you out? I had my money on Mammon. Ha! How foolish of me._ **

**_Ash - Yeah yeah it surprised me too...he asked if I wanted to go to the bookstore, which we’ve done before loads of times, we’ve gone to museums, art exhibits, plays etc. so it’s not like this is new but this time he clarified that it was a date. His exact words were “Are you still interested in going if its a date?”_ **

**_Solomon - Well I hate to admit that I’m not an expert in the field...as far as I know demon’s don't really date the way we do. They casually fuck or seriously court someone with the intention of marriage and it’s usually of a political nature. But you’re human so maybe he’s approaching you in a way that’s familiar to you for your comfort?_ **

**_Ash - hmm maybe so…_ **

**_Solomon - In any case, I think you’re safe to go on this “date” if that’s what you want to do. Remember Satan is highly intelligent so don’t let your guard down but you should be fine if you keep communication open. He’ll respect you more if you’re direct and seek to be informed._ **

**_Ash - Thank you for listening and for the advice, sorry to trouble you about something so mundane._ **

**_Solomon - Not mundate at all, at least not to me. I find all facets of the way the avatars live to be fascinating. Please let me know how your date goes…_ **

I narrowed my eyes at the last text, this is why I could never fully trust Solomon; he just took too keen an interest in my opinion.

**_Ash - Thanks will do!_ **

Satan had been waiting for Ash to respond for ten minutes now and was wondering if he’d been too forward too suddenly when she finally got back to him.

**_Ash - I would still be interested in going...just wondering how it will be different than any other time we’ve gone to the bookstore or any of our other outings?_ **

Hmmm. Good question he thought. 

**_Satan - Well I suppose not much would be different..except maybe the intent behind the outing._ **

**_Ash - And what are your intentions Sir?_ **

Satan smirked. Sir. He liked that.

**_Satan - I’ll tell you at the date if you agree to go?_ **

**_Ash - Okay. What time?_ **

**_Satan - 11am, keep the day free._ **

“What are you up to Satan?” Lucifer’s voice broke Satan from his thoughts as he slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“What makes you think I’m up to something?” Satan asked.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes on his brother, their relationship at improved in leaps and bounds lately but it was still hard to put past suspicions to rest. “You were smiling, then you were scowling and just then you were back to smirking and now you’re trying to cover it all up with that impassive mask of yours.”

Satan snorted. “You’re one to talk. I thought you were reading.” he evaded.

“I’m not the only one in this house who can multitask.” Lucifer quipped, still waiting for an actual answer to his questions.

“Well I’m not up to anything. I was just chatting with Ash. We have a date tomorrow.” his smirk was back.

“What? Why would Ash go on a date with you?” Belphie raised his head from the pillow pulled awake once more by the conversation. 

“Maybe because I’m the only one who’s asked her on one?” his smirk widened a bit and then he was strolling back to his room. 

“Hmph.” Lucifer snorted and tried to go back to his book but his thoughts were elsewhere.

It was 10:30am, I’d already showered and done my hair and makeup in a simple style but I couldn’t decide what to wear. Did I need to put in more effort than usual? I knew I was overthinking things. After sending off a text to Asmo with two options we decided I’d wear a navy blue maxi dress with comfortable sandals since I’d be on my feet a lot. Asmo rattled off a bunch of other advice for accessorising and what fragrance to wear which I thanked him for but didn’t follow through with since I liked to keep it simple. 

At 11am I was walking into the front foyer where Satan was already waiting for me in one of his typical casual styles, _ I felt relieved that he wasn’t dressed up. And why would he be? We’re going to the bookstore dummy. _ I told myself.

“You look lovely as always Ash.” Satan gave me a small smile and took my hand, kissing it before looping it through his arm.  _ This was different from our normal greetings.  _ I made a mental note. Then he was guiding me through the front doors as we took a leisurely thirty minute walk to town where the bookstore was located. I relaxed as the rest of the morning continued as a typical Satan and Ash outing at the bookstore. A couple hours later we were sitting in the cafe, we had discussed our new book purchases and for the last ten minutes Satan had been telling me about this horror movie he’d seen recently, trying to convince me of its greatness.

“Satan I’m sure it is amazing for those who like that genre, I’ve never been a big fan, I don’t like the anxiety they give me and besides some days living in the Devildom is as much horror as I can manage.” I laughed, only half joking on that last bit.

“I’ll just have to take you to see it to convince you.” he smirked, standing up and reaching for my hand.

“What?! Right now?” I asked as he pulled me out of the cafe.

“You kept your day free for our date right?” he asked me. 

“I did...but…-”

“Then let’s head to the theater, after we can get dinner before going back home.” he smiled. I couldn’t say no when he smiled at me like that, especially when it reached his shocking green eyes. 

Not long after we were walking into the theater, “Where do you prefer to sit?” Satan asked me.

“All the way in the back if it’s available.” I said. “It has the best view plus I don’t like people sitting behind me, especially when I’m watching horror in a room full of demons.” I shuddered. 

“It’s also a great spot for making out.” Satan had leaned in to whisper in my ear. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shove towards the seats. Luckily we found prime seating. During the previews I felt Satan’s finger brush against mine, looking down I saw his hand next to mine when he saw I didn’t move away he turned his palm over, I glanced at him but he was still staring at the screen. I wanted to giggle, I felt like I was back in High School on a date with any normal crush….it felt….weird..but nice too. I tentatively put my hand in his, he glanced at me with a small smile and threaded his fingers through mine and pulled his eyes back to the screen. We both couldn’t hide the smiles on our faces.

An hour later I was clutching and squeezing Satan’s arm in a death grip, gasping and jumping. I could hear Satan laughing softly at me when he pushed aside the armrest between us allowing him to pull me closer to him and wrap his arm around me. I felt really silly, I was in the devildom surrounded by demons, having a demon comfort me from a bit of make believe when I was surrounded by the real horrors. I had to laugh at myself then, burying my head in Satan’s chest, not out of fright but from embarrassment. I told him as much when the movie was over and we were walking to dinner.

“I don’t mind. In fact, if that’s what he takes to keep you in my arms I’ll take you to see every horror film.” he flashed me a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t keep the blush from staining my cheeks.

We were keeping it low key at Hell’s Kitchen but Satan asked for a small booth in the back where it was less lively so we could converse easily. I felt my nerves pick back up once we were seated and left alone but Satan easily moved me back into a comfortable space with casual conversation. Our dinner finished, the night was winding down. At some point Satan had grasped my hand on top of the table and was drawing lazy circles with his thumb against my skin. It was somehow soothing and distracting all at once. 

“So...you made me a promise Sir.” I finally broached the topic I’d been avoiding all day. What were Satan’s intentions with this date invitation. “What does this date mean to you? I’ve heard dating isn’t really a thing for demons..so?”

I watched Satan’s smirk turn to a more serious contemplative expression, our eyes locked. “You’re right, it’s more of a human thing. Demons might take a single lover and we occasionally take a consort or spouse but we’re usually just about casually fucking whomever we desire at the moment.”

I gulped at the bluntness of his words, blushing. Where did he see me falling into that lineup?

“Honestly I’m not sure where I expect this to go…” Satan admitted. “I just know that I’m not the only one who wants you and I wanted to….stake a claim so to speak before anyone else.” I was pulling my hand away from his when he gripped my wrist firmly but not enough to hurt me. “Ash, what I’m failing to say is that I want you...and I’d like us to be exclusive to put it into more human terms for you.” I winced painfully as his words assailed my heart.

Releasing my wrist he continued, “I’m most interested to know how you feel…?”

“I….” my voice trailed off, throat constricting. What had I expected from this date? I was acting on impulse, not really thinking it through to its conclusion. 

“I like you Satan, I enjoy our outings and conversations, I love just being in the same room with you reading and I think you know I’m not indifferent to your looks…” I trailed off again trying to find the right words.

“I feel a ‘but’ coming?” Satan smirked. I gave him a small smile in return.

“But I can’t give into this….whatever this is...as much as I may want to...I have to think long term, I have to be rational...I don’t have a lot of time here and I don’t want to ruin the relationships I have with you and your brothers. I already saw how poorly things went when I was Lucifer’s fake lover and considering what happened two weeks ago...I can’t be exclusive with you...and I hope we can still be friends after this.” I waited anxiously for Satan’s reaction, as I spoke I saw so many fleeting emotions flash through his eyes. 

“I didn’t come into this ignorant that you may harbor feelings for one of my brothers, would you tell me, is there any one of us that you would give yourself to, exclusively?” He asked me in his same reassured tone, no anger or jealousy present. I didn’t expect him to ask a question like that but I didn’t have to think about it.

I shook my head slowly. “You’re all special to me, there’s none who I’d take exclusively and risk losing the rest of you for…” I answered honestly and watched the fleeting flashes of emotion flit across his face but in the end he looked relieved or maybe just resigned?

“Thank you for sharing your heart with me so openly.” he pressed a kiss to my hand. “Let’s go home shall we?”

Outside the front door we paused. “Thank you Satan. I had a really lovely day…” I said turning to him. “I hope it won’t be awkward between us going forward?” I bit my lip nervously. I saw his eyes flit down to my lips fleetingly. 

“I’m a demon Ash, you haven’t wounded me. I’ll be here for you in whatever capacity you wish me to be….but if you’d grant me one wish...I’d like to end our date with a kiss...just one.” he had moved close to me as he spoke and his lips were so close now I could feel his breath against me and he waited patiently to see if I would close the distance. 

“Just one…” I breathed against him, it was a bad choice, I was giving into temptation but I had resisted so much, surely one kiss wouldn’t hurt. I closed that space letting my lips brush softly against his and then he was pressing his hand into the small of my back pushing me into his hard body while he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss at first, a kiss I wouldn’t have expected from him and then he moved to deepen it, I felt his tongue touch my lip and without thought I was opening my mouth to his, he sought me desperately then as his hand on my back came round to my hip and his other hand tangled into my hair. Then we were breaking apart and it was all over too soon. “Goodnight Ash.”

Satan watched as Ash retreated to the bedroom before he made his way towards the family room where he could sense the agitated aura’s of his brothers. He gracefully side stepped dodging Mammon’s punch that would have otherwise landed on his face as he entered the room. 

“I could feel Ash’s arousal from here.” Satan smirked at Asmo who seemed to be a mixture of excited and sulky at the same time. “A simple kiss...nothing more.” Satan replied and dodged another punch from Mammon.

“YOU SONOFA-” Mammon stumbled as his punch failed to land again the momentum carrying his body forward. 

“MAMMON!” Lucifer scolded, his glare telling Mammon to knock it off. Mammon flopped onto the couch with a huff, folding his arms and glaring at Satan.

“Are you and that Normie really dating now?” Levi asked, trying desperately to come off as disgusted but he couldn’t fool his brothers who all saw the jealousy swimming in his eyes. Just the fact that he was down here waiting to ambush Satan with the others and not holed up in his room spoke volumes. 

“You’ll all be relieved to know she turned me down.” he smirked, sitting in one of the available chairs. 

“Of course she did...why would she pick you when she’s got the GREAT Mammon around…” Mammon muttered to himself still looking pissed off.

“But you kissed...and there was no mistaking her lust.” Asmo commented not understanding.

Satan crossed an ankle over a knee, steepling his hands under his chin. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about the kiss. “I’m quite sure I’m not the only one she’s kissed.” he glanced around. Low growly rumbles were coming from Mammon. 

“At any rate, I asked her if she was more interested in any of you after she refused me…” Satan glanced around again gauging the brother’s reactions who were all trying to pretend at indifference.

“And what did she say?” Asmo finally snapped at him. 

“She said, and I quote...You’re all special to me, there’s none who I’d take exclusively and risk losing the rest of you for…” Satan smirked watching the different fleeting reactions across their faces.

“Pfft! Typical Normie answer.” Levi scoffed. “It is a very Ash thing to say isn’t it?” Belphie smirked.

“Exclusive...exclusive…” Asmo hummed. “Well what about non-exclusively? I mean, I know I have way too much love for just one person!” 

“Ash isn’t like you Asmo.” Beel chimed in and many of the brother’s hummed their agreement as they all fell into their own thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thanks for reading! I'm going to be wrapping up this part of the series soonish. I have three more short stories planned based around Diavolo, Levi and Asmo. I'd like to add another with Belphie if I can find some inspiration. If you have any brothers/ideas you'd like to see me add to this collection let me know!


	11. Leviathan's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's ask Ash to help them plan Levi's birthday party.

I entered the student council room wondering why Lucifer had called me here, looking around I saw that all the brothers were here, everyone except Levi who was doing his online classes today. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” I asked, wondering what was so important that I had to give up my free period to come to this meeting.

Lucifer waved me to a seat. “As you know, Levi’s birthday is next week and we’re here to make plans.” I blinked, I knew Lucifer secretly adored all his brothers but I didn’t expect him to devote student council time for something like party planning.

“That sounds fun! Thanks for including me.” I grinned, happy to be here and relieved that it wasn’t about anything serious. 

“Yes, well we need fresh eyes on the problem.” Lucifer said as I sat. “the problem?” I asked, confused.

“Ugh, Ash, you know how Levi is, all our past birthday plans have been a flop! Even when Mammon and I have teamed up, the King and Queen of party planning have failed to get his attention!” he scoffed. If Mammon and Asmo were planning the kind of parties they liked to attend then it was no wonder if Levi had zero interest, but I kept that to myself for now.

“What else have you planned in the past?” I asked, curious. The boys filled me in on a long list of various events and activities that they had planned before, most of which he didn’t attend or if he did, he either seemed miserable the entire time or left early. I wasn’t surprised, most of what they described were things Levi would describe as normie stuff, and most of Asmo’s ideas had probably shot his anxiety through the roof. 

“Hmm. Well no offence to any of you but I can see the problem.” I told them, nodding my head. 

“Yes! The problem is that he’s just a freak that you can’t please no matter what!” Asmo said in exasperation. 

I giggled. “Asmo I don’t think that’s the problem...and I say this to no offence to any of you but from what you’ve all described it sounds like you’ve all planned things that all of you would enjoy without really considering what Levi loves.”

“Well yeah, I mean, if we did that...no one would want to go.” Mammon laughed. 

“Selfish demons…” I muttered, glaring at Mammon. “Well if you want my help then we’re going to be planning the ultimate day for Levi that he will love, but if you don’t want that, then you can do what you normally do and when he doesn’t show up I’ll be with him ignoring you all in his room for the day.” I smirked.

“I think this is a great plan Ash...As long as there’s food...there will be food right?” Beel asked. I laughed. “Of course, food is always a must. But you have to promise not to eat Levi’s portion on his birthday Beel!” I teased him.

“Ash is right. We may not understand Levi but we can put up with his unusualness for one day.” Lucifer added which made everyone else agree, only Mammon and Asmo looking put out. “I’m putting you in charge Ash, don’t let me down.” Lucifer smiled.

“I won’t! You’ll see.” I grinned confidently.

“I expect all of you to do what Ash asks of you and help her.” Lucifer said narrowing his eyes at each of his brothers making sure they understood this was a command not a request. 

“Okay, let’s keep this all secret for starters. The first thing I need is for someone to get Levi out of his room for a while after class today so I can snoop around his computer and calendar. Once I have a solid plan I’ll fill everyone in.”

“Perfect, I need to talk to him about his grade in one of his classes. I’ll call him to my study when we’re home.” Lucifer said with a sadistic grin.

_ Poor Levi _ I thought. “Okay Perfect, just give him one of you famous lectures and that should give me plenty of time.” I laughed. 

Later that day I was checking Levi’s calendar that he’d shown me before where he wrote down any special events, raids, etc. that he needed to keep track of. I double checked to make sure that there was nothing going on the day of his birthday and so far it didn’t seem like there was, so that was one less thing to worry about. Then I found the document he kept on his computer of all the new comics, games, movies and other items that made up his ultimate wishlist, once I located it I printed off a copy.

After I dropped the list off in my room I headed towards Lucifer’s office to hopefully save Levi from a three hour long lecture since I was in and out of his room in ten minutes. I knocked on the study door. “Lucifer, it’s Ash, can I speak to you for a moment?” I called through the door. 

“Enter.” I heard Lucifer say even though I was already turning the knob ready to barge in. “You may go Levi.” he dismissed him and Levi shot me a grateful look, making me supress a giggle. 

“What is it Ash? Did you really need to interrupt my lecture?” he raised a brow, sitting down at his desk. I let loose the giggle I had been holding in. “Yeah I really did, it’s his birthday month!”

“Birthday month? Is that a new human thing?” he asked, not seeming that interested in knowing one way or another. I shrugged. “It is to me!” I laughed. 

“Anyway, I wanted to ask if I can use your computer since you have access to the human world internet. It’s for the party planning.” I clarified. Lucifer stood from his desk and gestured for me to take his chair, taking the seat by the hearth and picking up his latest book.

“Thanks!” I sat down at his desk and pulled up a few searches before I found something that actually got me really excited.

“Hey Lu..do you think Lord Diavolo would let us go to the human realm for a few hours on Levi’s birthday? I found an event in LA that I know Levi would die to go to, and it’s actually on his birthday!” I explained excitedly. 

Lucifer looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before replying. “I’ll discuss it with him.” I couldn’t help the huge grin that lit up my face as I scribbled down some details from the website. “I’m bookmarking this site, don’t delete it.” I told him. “Thank you!” I jumped up and came around the desk and smacked a quick kiss on Lucifer’s cheek before leaving his study. 

My head was full of ideas, hopefully we’d get an answer from Lord Diavolo quickly so that I could start picking which ideas I was going to go with and start really planning this party. When I was back in my room I searched my contacts until I found the two people I was looking for and created a group chat.

Ash/Barbatos/Luke Group Chat

**_Ash - Hi Barbatos & Luke! I have a HUGE favor to ask and I need you to keep it top secret if you agree to it. I need your help to make a birthday cake and other desserts for Levi’s birthday next week, I’d do it myself but I’m going to be really busy doing all the planning._ **

**_Barbatos - I’d be delighted to help you just send me the details when you’re ready._ **

**_Luke - Well I suppose if Barbatos is helping I can help too…_ **

**_Ash - Thank you so much! You’re both the best! I’ll owe you both._ **

**_Luke - Ash! Never tell a demon you owe them! Haven’t I taught you anything *angry face emoji*_ **

**_Barbatos - *devil emoji* *laughing emoji*_ **

**_Ash - *rolling eyes emoji*_ **

I also created a new group chat with all the brothers minus Levi and named it Levi’s surprise party so I’d have it ready once I needed to delegate to the brothers. I pulled out a journal I’d bought a while back, it was spelled so that it couldn’t be opened by anyone but me unless they had my permission. It was a great place to vent about things I couldn’t talk to anyone about and now I was going to use it to plan this party, Levi didn’t come into my room too often but better safe than sorry!

Next I headed back to Levi’s room. The door was unlocked so I walked in after announcing my presence. “Hey Levi, can I borrow a few mangas?”

“Ash! Uh yeah...help yourself.” he told me, not looking away from his computer screen, I could see him biting his lip in concentration. I went to one of his bookshelves and grabbed a few of his favorite human world mangas and graphic novels.

“Thanks!” I waved lazily as I headed back out. “Uh wait!” Levi shouted as I felt his tail wrap around my wrist as I moved within range.

“Yeah?” I asked, surprised by his outburst. “Um...well...uh….my birthday is next week….”he stumbled over his words.

“I know! I’m still trying to find the perfect present for you.” I smiled, trying not to let any hint of my plans out. I watched Levi blush. “Uh I didn’t think you’d remember...but uh I was wondering if you’d spend the day here with me...IT'S NOT THAT I WANT TO SPEND MY BIRTHDAY WITH YOU!... but my brother’s always try to drag me to some lame party and maybe they’ll leave me alone if we have plans…” he trailed off embarrassed.

“Sure thing Levi, I’d love to.” I smiled. “Oh! Ok...great, thanks BFF!” Levi beamed at me as I left.

The following day Lucifer called me to his office, Lord Diavolo had given his permission. “Oh this is so perfect!” I gushed as I filled him in on my plan. “I think I should have enough money in my savings to cover admission for all of us.”

“There’s no need.” Lucifer smiled, holding up eight tickets, two of them were VIP passes. “I bought the VIP pases for Levi and yourself. Since this was your idea, you’ll be the one he gets to drag around to every little thing he wants to do.”

“Wow! That’s fine, I don’t mind.” I told him, smiling at him admiringly. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Lucifer asked with a raised brow.

“Am I looking at you a certain way? I was just thinking about how much you love your brothers and how adorable it is.” I smirked. I watched as a hint of a blush graced his perfect cheeks while he cleared his throat. “Yes well...don’t let anyone else know.” he gave me a smirk back.

That evening I’d come up with a pretty solid plan that I was excited about, the only problem is that I knew Levi’s brother’s wouldn’t be as excited about it as me. I took out my phone and opened the group chat I had created.

Levi’s Surprise Party

**_Ash - I have my plan together! We’re going to be doing a role playing game, going to an Anime Expo in the human realm and then back home for dinner and cake. I need everyone to be on board, you WILL have to dress up and be a good sport through it for Levi’s sake. I don’t want to hear any arguments. I already have Lucifer on board with my plan and I WILL invoke the pact if you force my hand or send Lu to punish you. *scary face emoji*_ **

**_Satan - No need to send Luci, I taught you how to crack that whip yourself *winky face*_ **

**_Asmo - Oh I’ll take care of invitations!_ **

**_Ash - No Asmo. There will be NO invitations, this will be a small private affair. End of story._ **

**_Asmo - *crying face*_ **

**_Ash - Beel will you be in charge of cooking the meal that night?_ **

**_Beel - Sure. I can do that._ **

**_Ash - Thanks Beel! Asmo and Mammon, I’ll need your help coming up with a wardrobe, come by my room tonight._ **

**_Asmo - Not the reason I wanted to be invited to your room but OKAY <3_ **

**_Mammon - I’m busy tonight._ **

**_Asmo - Oh good, I’ll have Ash all to myself...who knows what we’ll get up to?_ **

**_Mammon - Nevermind I’ll be there._ **

**_Ash - Satan, Belphie and Lucifer let’s plan a brainstorming session tomorrow. I’ll need your help with the game and logistics for the day._ **

**_Lucifer - We’ll meet in the student council room during lunch then._ **

**_Satan - Okay._ **

**_Belphie - If I have to…_ **

**_Ash - Oh and I have a copy of Levi’s latest wishlist if anyone needs ideas on what to get him for a present._ **

I’d barely hit the send button when I heard Mammon’s signature banging on my door. “Come in.” I called. Mammon walked in and looked around. “Good I beat that pervert here.” he grinned and flopped down on my bed, leaning against the headrest with his hands behind his head and ankles crossed. Asmo flitted in a few moments later and I explained my ideas. 

“We’ll need costumes for each of you in the role of the various TSL Lords. Levi already has a Lord of Shadow outfit so we don’t have to worry about that. They need to be high quality, nothing cheap looking or it’ll set Levi off.” I explained.

“Who do you think you’re talking to honey?” Asmo looked offended. “I don’t wear anything cheap.” he sniffed.

“Neither do I but this sounds like a pain in the ass…” Mammon grumbled. “But that little freak is gonna love it.” he laughed thinking of it.

“We will need a second set of outfits for the Anime Expo, myself included.” I handed them the mangas and graphic novels I had picked up from Levi’s room. “This one is funny, it’s called the seven deadly sins and I think this will work great for Mammon and Satan, and maybe you too Asmo if you like the outfits. Mammon would be Ban fox sin of greed, Satan would be Meliodas dragon sin of wrath and Asmo if you go with this look you’d be Gowther. Oh actually King’s character would be great for Belphie too. Pride, Gluttony and Envy in this series wouldn’t translate well unfortunately.”

I pointed to another series. “I think Lucifer can go as Sebastian from Black Butler. I don’t think he’ll complain too much with that look.”

“Beel could go as this character Ichigo Kurosaki.” I Indicated to another series. “And I was thinking Levi and I could maybe go as Natsu and Lucy from this one.” I pointed. 

“Oi! Why are you goin’ to go matching with Levi huh?” Mammon barked. 

“It’s Levi’s birthday, not yours, we’re trying to make him happy not you. I know it’s hard for you but stop being greedy.” I teased him. “Oh and Asmo, whatever you end up picking out for me...just make sure it’s not too sexy, kay?”

“Hmm...hmmm….I think I can work with this. Rest assured we will all look damn sexy when I’m done.” Asmo winked “Come Mammon, let’s plan some shopping.”

“Hey! I’m older than you don’t go orderin’ me ‘round!” Mammon growled chasing after Asmo. I shook my head as they left. I’d delegated all the big assignments and now I just needed to work out all the finer details. I couldn’t wait to surprise Levi.

The days passed by quickly but with Lucifer helping me keep the rest of the boys in line we managed to put everything together in time. I was already dressed up in my Maid Sama maid outfit, in the kitchen finishing up a special breakfast for Levi, I’d pre-warned the brothers and threatened them if they made fun of me. 

Suddenly there was a cool breeze on my backside and I jumped with a small yelp when I realized someone had lifted the back of my skirt. Whirling around to find Satan smirking, I smacked his arm. “What the hell?!” I glared at him. I watched him shrug. “I was just getting into character for later.” 

“Ha Ha! That’s real funny.” I glared, my voice dripping with sarcasm. “Behave yourself.” I told him, turning back around to arrange the breakfast on the tray.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Satan chuckled as he breezed past me into the dinning room. 

Shaking my head, I grabbed the tray and carefully made my way up to Levi’s room. Luckily he hadn’t locked his door so I was able to slip inside his room fairly easily. Proud that I didn’t drop the large tray when I quickly balanced it with one hand to open the door. Levi was still sleeping in his tub bed, probably stayed up late even when I warned him not to. 

I set the tray down on the futon before moving over to his bed to look down on him. Some people looked younger or like little angels while they slept but not Levi. His normal boyishness seemed to melt away leaving behind one sexy looking man. I admired his high cheekbones and sharp jawline, the way his long violet lashes sat on his pale skin. His hair was messy and I wanted to run my hands through it. 

Clasping my hands behind my back I cleared my throat, ready to get into my first character for the day. “Wake up Master Leviachan!” I sang out in my best anime girl impersonation. I giggled when Levi sat up like a rocket startled.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, Master.” I turned and picked up the tray as Levi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Happy Birthday Master.” I greeted him properly, setting the tray down across the tub where it balanced perfectly. I suppressed another giggle watching Levi look at me and then at breakfast and then back at me, I saw his cheeks tint when he realized I was wearing the maid outfit again. 

“Y-You brought me breakfast in bed?” he asked, the obvious. I let myself laugh this time. “Of course Master! It is my job after all as your faithful friend and servant.” I smiled. 

Levi blushed again. “Uh, thanks Ash…”

“Ash? Who’s that?” I asked playfully. “Did you forget my name Master? It’s Henry, remember?” I winked at him. 

I watched as Levi’s brain woke up and he realized we were roleplaying. “Oh right. Sorry. Thank you Henry!” he smiled.

“Well dig in Master! We have a long day ahead of us and you’ll need your energy.” I told him as I moved towards his closet. “I’m going to set your clothes out for you Master, be sure to change once you’ve finished eating. I’ll be back soon to collect your tray.” I set out his Lord of Shadows costume out on the futon. I glanced at him before I left the room, he looked happy digging into his breakfast.

When Levi had finished all the delicious food that Ash..err Henry had cooked for him he moved the tray aside and climbed out of bed, stretching. He was quickly blushing again thinking about how cute she looked in that outfit and all the dirty things he wished she’d let him do to her while she wore it. He groaned when he felt himself harden and rushed off to take a cold shower, he hoped she would be changed back into something normal when she came back, he didn’t know if he could handle a whole day of her dressed like that while they avoided his brother’s all day locked away in his room….

Walking over to see what she had set out for him to wear he was surprised when he saw she’d laid out his Lord of Shadows get up. Then he was smirking, she’d called herself Henry that morning and now she wanted him to be the Lord of Shadows. He’d had a lot of pent up envy building over the past week, it had seemed like Ash was avoiding him and spending a lot of time with his brothers and it had been festering inside him. After this morning those feelings had melted away replaced by something warm that had him feeling happy and content. He changed into his costume hoping that Ash or Henry would be back soon, curious to see what she had up her sleeve today.

I had changed into something more practical since I’d be doing a lot of running around today. I used what was left of the anti-scent spray to mask my scent so Levi couldn’t easily find me as I avoided him for the rest of the morning. I was double checking the bags I had packed, I had everyone’s anime expo outfits and props for our game. Now I just needed to make sure everyone else was ready as I rushed over to Lucifer’s study where I found everyone cramped inside. 

“Oh good you’re all dressed and ready!” I smiled, handing my bags to Lucifer who set them aside. “Levi seems like he’s in a really good mood, so let’s keep him happy for the rest of the day!” I cheered, excited for everything to play out the way we planned.

“Yeah yeah, let’s get this show on the road.” Mammon grumbled, not happy to be playing the Lord of Fools.

Levi had just finished getting dressed when he heard a commotion coming from out in the hall. It sounded like his brother’s arguing, he heard doors slam shut and then he heard an ear piercing scream coming from Ash that made his heart stop. 

“Help! Master help me!” she was suddenly screaming. His heart pounding in his chest he practically ripped his door off the hinges tearing his way out to the hallway in time to see a dark aura envelope Ash by the stairwell. He was running towards her when she vanished into thin air. 

Levi was panting for hair, his hands on his knees just from the short sprint down the hallway. His heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn’t understand what had happened. Ash was gone but there was something left behind. Levi snatched up a piece of paper and began to read.

**_“Come find me if you ever want to see your precious Henry again.”_ ** beneath was a seal Levi instantly recognized as belonging to the Lord of Masks. His heart rate finally settled when he realized Ash wasn’t in any actual danger. They were playing a game. He smiled, settling himself into his character the Lord of Shadows.

Striding to Satan’s door the Lord of Shadow’s banged on the door loudly. “I know you’re in there Lord of Masks! Give me back Henry!” he called out confidently. The door unlocked and slowly swung open revealing Satan dressed as the Lord of Masks.

Levi conjuring shadows around him threatened the Lord of Masks. “Where’s Henry?” he growled, not scenting her in the room. 

The Lord of Masks smirked behind his silver fox mask. “I don’t have Henry but I’m willing to give you a clue if you’ll do a task for me.”

“What is this task?” The Lord of Shadows asked. 

“The Lord of Fools took something of mine, I want it back. Retrieve it for me and I will tell you what I know.”

“I’ll do it.” Levi told him. “What do I have to retrieve?” 

“It’s a first edition book, you’ll know it when you see it.” Satan smirked behind his mask.

Levi, or the Lord of Shadows glared at the Lord of Masks before spinning around with a twirl of his cloak, exiting the room dramatically. He missed Satan rolling his eyes as he sat down and picked up a book to read.

Levi walked down the hall towards Mammon’s room. The door wasn’t locked so he walked inside and started looking around for a book, it should stand out considering Mammon didn’t read anything but magazines and only if he was in them.

“Looking fer this?” Mammon’s mocking voice came from the doorway behind him. He turned to find Mammon leaning against his door frame dressed as the Lord of Fools, holding a book that no doubt belonged to Satan. 

“Give that to me!” Levi growled. 

“Or what?” The Lord of Fools laughed. “I may be called the Lord of Fools but you know I’m stronger than you, you can't do this by force.” he taunted. 

“Fine, name your price Lord of Fools.” Levi growled out. 

“Well seeing as how I was goin’ to sell this for 1000 grimm, I’ll sell it to ya for 2000.” he smirked arrogantly. 

Levi suppressed rolling his eyes when he felt the pouch at his side suddenly grow heavy. Curious he looked inside to see one of his rare collectibles appear inside. Pulling it out he sighed in relief realizing it was a cheap knock off of his rarest Ruri-chan action figure. 

“Oi! Isn’t that one of your valuable collectibles that you keep in your shrine..I mean vault?” Mammon eyes got big. Levi smirked.

“This is worth ten times the amount of the book, I’ll trade it.” he said in his Lord of Shadows voice.

“Pfft. Must be a trick. You’d never part with that.” The Lord of Fools scoffed.

“I will if it means I can save Henry!” he growled out with a conviction that surprised even himself.

The Lord of Fools considered him for a time before smirking, “And they say I’m the fool.” he walked over and traded the book for the action figure, walking away humming. 

Levi was heading back to Satan’s room shaking his head. “What a bunch of noobs.” he laughed. He found the Lord of Masks reading when he dropped the book on his desk. “Now tell me where Henry is!” he demanded.

“The rumour is that the Lord of Lechery has been after her for awhile, maybe he has her?” The Lord of Masks said with that implacable smirk peeking from beneath his mask. Levi felt a stab of jealousy stab at his heart thinking about her being with Asmo right now. “Wait.” he heard Satan call out as he had turned to leave. 

“For your journey.” he said, handing Levi a canvas bag with a long drawstring cord. Curiously Levi looked inside to find a broken hilt of a sword, shrugging he tossed the bag over his shoulder as he moved towards Asmo’s room.

Levi entered Asmo’s room to find him dressed as the Lord of Lechery lounging in his bed. “Give Henry back.” he demanded even though he couldn’t scent Ash in the room.

The Lord of Lechery’s musical laughter filled the room. “Oh Henry isn’t here anymore. They took her from me before I could lavish her with my love.” he pouted. 

“Who took her?” Levi growled out, he’d been hoping to spend the day with Ash and as much as he liked role playing and as impressive as everyone’s costumes had been so far, Ash was nowhere around and he was finding that aggravating. 

“I’ll tell you if you do me a favor.” Asmo purred. “Ugh, what do you want?” Levi said with a groan, breaking character.

“Bring me a pair of Henry’s panties, the sexiest ones you can find.” he smirked watching Levi turn ten shades of red.

“N-no! No! I’m not doing that.” Levi shook his head adamantly. He watched Asmo shrug. “I guess you don’t need to see Henry for the rest of the day then….”

“Fine! I’ll be right back.” he stormed out of Asmo’s room and made his way to Ash’s room. He felt guilty rummaging through her things, after finding a lacy pink thong and his head filling with dirty thoughts again he made his way back to the Lord of Lechery, wanting to throttle Asmo. He knew this couldn’t be part of any plan of Ash’s. 

Flinging the panties at Asmo, Levi growled out. “I’m getting bored of this game, just tell me where Ash is.”

The Lord of Lechery played with the panties grinning at Levi. “HENRY was taken by that brute the Lord of Flies who’ll never take a bath with me.” he pouted.

Levi stormed out, he’d sensed Beel in the kitchen when he was in Ash’s room. As expected, he found Beel dressed as the Lord of Flies but he wasn’t eating, he was cooking. 

“Ah there you are Lord of Shadow.” Beel said to him when he entered the kitchen. “If you want to know who I gave Henry to, you’ll need to fetch me lunch.” he said, not turning from what he was doing.

“And what does the Lord of Flies want for Lunch?” Levi rolled his eyes. “A gargantuan - sized Gigadeath Burger Value Meal.” Beel said without preamble.

“Of course.” Levi scoffed, taking his phone out he used a food delivery service to order Beel’s meal. I can’t believe I’m ordering Beel food on my own birthday, he thought angrily. 

While waiting for the food to arrive Levi paced the foyer wondering if this whole thing had been Ash’s idea or if her brother’s really did abduct her to sabotage their day together. He wouldn’t put it past them, they always seemed to find a way to ruin his birthday. Finally the food arrived which he dropped onto the kitchen counter unceremoniously. 

The Lord of Flies smiled, opening the bag and stuffing devil garlic fries in his mouth. “I gave Henry to the Lord of Emptiness.” he said while chewing and then reaching into a drawer he handed Levi a broken bit of sword that looked like it would attach to the hilt in the bag that the Lord of Masks gave him. He took it and threw it into the bag and made his way up to Beel and Belphie’s room. Belphie wasn’t there, so he tried the planetarium, but didn’t find him until he went to the attic room. 

Belphie was napping, dressed as the Lord of Emptiness. “Wake up! Where’s Henry.” Levi shouted. Belphie opened his eyes looking irritated. “Fetch me my favorite pillow and I’ll tell you.” he answered and then fell back asleep. Levi considered strangling his younger brother before turning to head back down the stairs. He was out of breath again when he ran up the stairs to deliver the pillow to the Lord of Emptiness whom he threw the pillow at once in the room.

“I brought Henry here to nap with me but the Lord of Corruption came and took her away, he plans to sacrifice her to his evil Master.” The Lord of Emptiness lazily read off his lines and tossed the end of a sharp blade at Levi. 

The Lord of Shadow caught the blade effortlessly and added it to his bag and then left on his way to the Palace. Outside the gates Solomon was waiting for him dressed in long robes. “Lord of Shadow, if you wish to save Henry you’ll need a blade worthy of you.” 

“The only blade I have is in three pieces...untrustworthy sorcerer.” Levi mocked, handing him the bag with the pieces he’d been given. 

“My birthday gift to you Lord of Shadow.” Solomon smirked, the bag glowed and he handed it back to Levi.

Levi looked into the bag with suspicion but reaching inside he pulled out a whole blade. “W-what?! I-is? Huh? This looks exactly like the ultra limited edition official Lord of Shadow, Shadow Blade!” he yelled in excitement. Looking up Solomon was nowhere to be found. 

His earlier frustrations gone, he strode confidently into the Palace which seemed strangely deserted. Ash’s scent finally filled his senses which he followed until he found her in the ballroom. She was trapped in a strange cage with bars made of an eerie red light. “My Lord! You finally came to save me!” Henry called out from her cage. Levi ran up to her. 

“You didn’t think I’d ever abandon my best friend did you?” the Lord of Shadow asked. Ash shook her head. “I never doubted you once!” she smiled.

Levi took the sword and hit the bars with it and to his surprise they actually disappeared. Henry leapt into his arms. “My hero! You saved me!” and he felt her press a kiss to his cheek causing him to blush. Suddenly she was pulled roughly from his arms. 

“Let me go!” she was crying. Lucifer was there, dressed as the Lord of Corruption. “You didn’t think I’d let you take her from me did you?” he asked with a mocking grin.

Levi blinked a few times, Lucifer had never played these games with him before and he didn’t really know how to react to it. Part of him wanted to laugh out loud but was too worried Lucifer would murder him for real if he did. 

“Give Henry back to me Lord of Corruption.” The Lord of Shadow pointed his blade at Lucifer.

“You’ll have to catch us first.” The Lord of Corruption responded, suddenly bursting into his demonic form he picked Henry up bridal style and rose up into the air flying over the Lord of Shadow. Levi twisted around to see him drop Ash which had his heart jump for a moment, but she fell safely into Beel’s arms. All his brother’s had assembled behind him and now they were running off. 

“Dammit! I thought we were done.” he growled, running after his brothers. He followed them to the throne room where they disappeared in a bright flash of light.  _ Ugh! What now _ . He thought to himself. 

Lord Diavolo was laughing from his throne. “Happy Birthday Leviathan.” he grinned. “If you want to join the others you’ll need to prepare yourself for the human realm.” Suddenly Barbatos was at his side offering him a bag with a change of clothes. “The human realm? Really?!” Levi asked excitedly, rushing off to change. He wondered what was going on. He’d told Ash he wanted to spend the day hiding from his brothers but she’d sent him on a wild goose chase all morning and now they were in the human realm. Once he was dressed, he found a spray bottle with instructions to sprints through his hair. Which ended up changing the color of his hair to match the character he was now dressed as. Natsu from Fairytail, a character from a human realm manga. When he was done Lord Diavolo and Barbatos led him to an eternal magic seal and sent him off to the human realm.

When he arrived he was surrounded by his brother’s and Ash. “Happy Birthday!” they all cheered at once causing him to flinch a little.

“What’s going on Ash?!” he took in her appearance, she was dressed as Lucy from Fairytail. His brother’s were all dressed up as various characters too. 

I smiled at Levi, his outfit had come together really well. Actually everyone looked really good, Asmo and Mammon had gone above and beyond with everyone’s outfits. I’d been trying not to drool on Mammon as we waited for Levi to arrive, he looked so damn sexy in Ban’s skimpy outfit. 

I grabbed Levi’s hand when he asked me what was going on. “We’re going to Anime Expo!” I told him as we made our way out of the alley towards a limo we had waiting. Asmo and Beel broke out the glasses and champagne as we drove to the location and we toasted to a good day celebrating Levi’s birthday. Lucifer passed out our tickets. When Levi saw his VIP pass I swear I saw stars in his eyes. He was bouncing in his seat, anxious to arrive. 

Five hours later I’d given my VIP pass to Belphie forcing him to go to the last backstage event with Levi, I was dead on my feet. Currently I was slumped on Mammon’s back as I’d been making him carry me the past thirty minutes. Our costumes had been a hit and lots of people had wanted to get pictures with us. No one was having as much fun as Levi but I was proud that everyone had put on a good show for his sake. 

I slid off Mammon’s back when we’d all followed Beel to a food vendor to get a snack. Satan came up to me, slung his arm around my shoulders and squeezed my breast a few times with his hand. I saw Lucifer’s eyes go wide before narrowing. 

“Oi! What do ya think yer doing?” Mammon drug Satan off me. “Ooo do I get a turn?” Asmo walked towards me, hand stretched out but Lucifer grabbed him by the collar before he could touch me. 

Satan was looking at Mammon with a blank face. “I’m just staying in Character.” he shrugged. “Ash required us to wear these clothes and be good sports, so it’s only fair.” he smirked and sent me a wink. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his antics. 

“Well knock it off.” Mammon growled. “That’s Captain to you.” Satan taunted him. “Your character doesn’t care when I do this.” I smacked Satan’s hand away before he could touch me again.

“Okay come on, we’re going home soon. Let’s behave just a little longer please.” I pleaded with them. 

When we arrived back at the House of Lamentation Beel headed straight to the kitchen to finish dinner and I went to help him after changing into a simple dress. While we were gone Barbatos, Luke, Simeon and Solomon had come over to set up. They had done a great job, the Ruri-chan carved ice sculpture for the table center piece may have been a tad overboard but I shrugged my shoulders. The cake and various desserts, all Levi’s favorites looked flawless. I couldn’t wait for Levi to come back down from his room to see everything. 

To my surprise Levi walked in just then, I figured I’d have to collect him from his room and drag him away from all his goodies he bought at the expo today. He’d changed back into his casual clothing and was looking calm and content which made me very happy to see him that way down here surrounded by everyone. The rest of the evening went well, sharing stories with the others about our day. Levi was really happy with the food, he couldn’t get over the Ruri-chan ice sculpture and when it was time to open his presents he almost exploded. “I don’t understand!” he shouted. “Most of these items I only just put on my wish list and hadn’t even talked to anyone about yet!” 

I cleared my throat. “I may have snooped a bit on your computer…”I admitted hoping he wouldn’t be mad. He just gave me a look I couldn’t decipher. 

“The Lord of Shadow Sword was from Lord Diavolo and Simeon. Solomon was responsible for the various magic tricks” I told him. “Barbatos and Luke made all the desserts, Simeon did most of the decorating. Beel did all the cooking. The expo tickets were from Lucifer.” I told him, accounting for the gifts he hadn’t unwrapped. 

Lucifer coughed. “Yes, but it was all Ash’s idea.”

I was exhausted when the last guest finally left. I decided I’d clean up tomorrow and headed towards my room. Levi had disappeared awhile ago, I assumed he had gone up to play the new game Mammon had bought him. I wanted to talk to him but was too tired and decided to put it off until tomorrow.

When I opened my bedroom door I was surprised to find Levi laying on my bed, in a similar pose I’d often find Mammon lounging. He sat up when I closed the door. “Hey what are you doing here? I figured you’d be deep into one of your new games by now.” I smiled teasingly. 

“I wanted to talk to you first.” there was a calmness to him and almost something sad in his eyes. I couldn’t see my awkward otaku anywhere. 

“Is everything okay?” I asked sitting next to him suddenly feeling nervous. Had I misread him before, was he upset about how the day went?

He turned to look at me with misty eyes. “You’re the most amazing friend I’ve ever had Ash. No one has ever gone to those lengths to try to make me happy….and you even got my brother’s to participate when I know they don’t understand me or my interests. Thank you so much.” he told me and then he was burying his face in my shoulder so I couldn’t see his face. 

I wrapped my arms around him. “I just wanted you to have a great birthday, not alone in your room but with everyone who loves you.” 

He pulled away and wiped the one tear that had escaped his eye. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift though.” I told him. “I was so busy planning everything I kinda forgot so I decided I grant you one favor or wish”

“A favor? Are you sure? Everything you did for me was the best gift ever.” he told me.

“Yup, one wish! I’m only human so it’s not like you can request much.” I laughed. 

“Can I ask for it now?” Levi asked, looking at me curiously.

“If you want.” I shrugged. 

“Okay….I want...I want a kiss.” he told me, he kept eye contact and I saw that familiar blush spread across his cheeks.

“A kiss?!” he must have seen the panic across my face because he was grabbing my hands like he was afraid I’d flee. “Yeah just one kiss, would make the perfect end to my birthday. I was the hero who saved you today after all, the hero should always get a kiss from the beautiful maiden he saves by the end of the story, right?”

“R-right.” I agreed with him. Satan had asked for just one kiss and now Levi was too. In a sense I felt like it was a sort of goodbye or resignation. But this was Levi and he was asking for a kiss, he could come to his senses at any moment. I couldn’t pass this up, I just hope he didn’t act weird after this.

“Okay, one kiss for my hero.” I whispered. That was all I said and Levi moved into action. He let go of my hands, one hand cupped the back of my neck pulling me forward while the other one tilted my chin up before cupping my cheek. His lips were soft against mine, gentle at first but slowly building into something with more heat. He slanted his lips against mine and pushed his tongue inside, I didn’t offer any resistance. Then he was pulling away while we both panted for air, he rested his brow against mine, my eyes were still closed so I had no idea what kind of expression his face held. I never imagined Levi would be such an exceptional kisser.

“Thank you.” he whispered. “You’re welcome.” I whispered but when I opened my eyes he was already gone. “Happy Birthday Leviathan.” I sighed and fell back on the bed covering my face with my hands.  _ What was I doing?!  _ The more entangled I became with these demons, the harder it was going to be to leave.


	12. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a heart to heart conversation with Asmo...and then they run into some interesting devildom flowers. 
> 
> Inspired by The Secret Flower devilgram

Asmo had been so hot and cold with you lately that you were getting whiplash. It was so unlike Asmo to give you the cold shoulder or show you his cruel side, you were at a loss. All efforts to talk to him about it had been expertly evaded and that’s why you found yourself outside Satan’s room. Satan always had good insights to his brothers’ and he was easier to talk to than Lucifer. 

“Come in Ash.” Satan called after you knocked. Peeking your head in, you asked, “Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

“Of course.” he replied, bookmarking his page and beckoning you further into the room. You moved a stack of books so you could sit across from him on his bed. “What’s on your mind? You seem troubled.” he asked you.

I let out a sigh. “It’s about Asmo….” I started. “Ah I see. You’re wondering about the change in his behavior lately?” I felt relieved to know that I wasn’t the only one who’s noticed. I nodded letting him know that he hit the nail on the head.

“I tried talking to him about it directly but he just evades.” I explained. Satan nodded his head. “I suspect my dear brother doesn’t know how to handle the new emotions that are bubbling up in him.” when I gave Satan a confused look he explained further.

“The only female Asmo has ever, to my knowledge, had an emotional connection with was Lilith and that relationship was pure, they were angels then, there was nothing romantic or sexual about it. He’s had millenia’s full of lust driven relationships, selfishly centered and utterly meaningless at the end. Now you’ve come along and turned his world upside down. I don’t think he knows how to reconcile the fact that he’s both emotionally attached and desires you sexually. His feelings and his demonic nature are at war with each other so to speak. Plus the fact that he can’t charm and manipulate you the way he’s used to getting anything he wants, you indulge and resist him at the same time. It’s doing a number on his insecurities I’m sure.”

I tried to digest all the information Satan just threw at me, his last words really sticking out. “Asmo, insecure?” I asked dubiously. 

“Think about it Ash, you’re a smart girl.” Satan chuckled. “Did you know, when he was an angel he was called the jewel of heaven and he was considered the Morningstar’s most adored little brother? It wasn’t just Luci who adored him though, he was beloved by all.”

I nodded slowly, taking in Satan’s words. I was suddenly seeing Asmo in a new light. All the narcissistic confidence I’d seen before, now I was seeing it for what it really was. It made me want to cry.

“I don’t know how to make it better.” I confessed to Satan. “I can’t give him what he wants…”

“Unfortunately I don’t know how to help you in this case either Ash. I just wanted you to know that it’s nothing you’ve done and you have nothing to feel bad about. This is Asmo’s problem to figure out.” Satan told me. I nodded but I couldn’t help thinking that I needed to do something. 

A few hours later I was still laying on my bed trying to figure out what to do about Asmo. I always had fun with him even though he could be exhausting at times, he also had his tender thoughtful moments. Even as cold as Lucifer could be, I still felt like I understood him and connected with him on a deeper level than I did with Asmo. Asmo had walls constructed of cosmetics and impeccable fashion taste, it was hard getting past the superficial with him and for that reason I didn’t feel as close to him as I did the others. I craved to have him let me in past those walls. I couldn’t give him what he wanted...but maybe I could give him what he needs?

I took out my phone and shot him a text, tomorrow was the weekend but he usually didn’t have plans until the evening.

**_Ash - Hey Asmo, want to hang out tomorrow morning?_ **

**_Asmo - Hmm. Sure. Do you want to go to the salon? I’m due for a mani/pedi._ **

**_Ash - No I had something else in mind…_ **

**_Asmo - Ooo, do tell? *kissy face*_ **

**_Ash - That would just ruin the surprise. *winky face*_ **

**_Asmo - Ash you’ve got me all excited now, you better not disappoint me tomorrow._ **

The next day I was up at an ungodly hour, I needed to prepare for my day with Asmo and surprise him before he woke up and started his beauty routine. I made my way to the kitchen to prepare a picnic brunch for us, keeping it simple so it wouldn’t take too long. Asmo didn’t have a huge appetite which made it easy.

I packed the food in the basket I had already prepared and headed towards Asmo’s room. I was wearing a simple floral maxi dress, no makeup and my hair plaited down my back. His door wasn’t locked so I let myself in. I tried not to giggle when I saw him asleep with one of his overnight masks on his face. It wasn’t fair how hot he still looked sleeping with a pink face mask covering his face, dry and flaky...it just wasn’t fair. I shook my head and made my way to his closet. It took some digging but I finally found some jeans and a simple pink v neck tee. 

I went to his bathroom and ran some hot water, soaking a washcloth, I went to the bed and gently started wiping away his face mask. I watched as his eyes slowly blinked awaked. “Ash!” he practically shrieked, making me laugh. “What are you doing here? Did I oversleep?”

“Good Morning sleeping beauty.” I teased. “You didn’t oversleep, I’m just here early to get you ready.” I smiled and handed him the washcloth. “Go wash your face so we can go.” I told him.

Asmo pushed his covers back and got out of bed with a stretch. “You should have told me you were coming this early so I could have gotten up earlier to get ready, you’ll have to wait now.” he scolded me. I turned away blushing when I realized he was all but naked except for what looked like a silky pink pair of womens underwear that did nothing to disguise his morning wood. 

“You can wash your face and moisturize. There’s no time for anything else, I already set out clothes for you too.” I told him, still turned away. Asmo started laughing at what he thought was a joke. “I’m not joking Asmo and it’s not a request.” I said invoking the pact.

“This is ridiculous Ash! I can’t go out like this, my fans have expectations.” his voice was filled with aggravation. 

“We’re going out to the woods, no one will see you but me. Now move it.” I commanded as Asmo angrilly stomped his way into his bathroom. Not long later he came out and changed into the clothes I set out for him. “Where’s the rest of my outfit?” he asked looking around. I laughed. Asmo was always dressed in perfect layers, perfectly accessorized. “That’s it Asmo, that’s the whole outfit.” I told him with a smirk.

Asmo narrowed his eyes at me. “Okay which of my brother’s put you up to this Ash? If I had known it was your plan to abuse me today I wouldn’t have agreed.”

“No one put me up to anything, let’s go!” I smiled. “But Ash, I haven’t even done my hair yet.” he pouted sitting on the edge of his bed. I walked over to him, his hair was a tad messy from sleep but in my opinion just added to his attraction. I combed through his hair with my fingers, tidying it up a bit. “There, perfect.” I told him.

Asmo rolled his eyes. “Of course I am darling.” he stood and I grabbed the basket I’d left by the door and took his hand in the other. “Let’s get this over with.” he grumbled as I pulled him out the door. 

I surprisingly loved the woods behind the house, they were beautiful and reminded me of something out of a fairytale. Like an enchanted wood from a fairytale the brother’s always warned you they were dangerous and not to ever venture in there alone. So far you’d never ran into anything dangerous but you’d heeded their advice and never entered the woods without one or two of them with you. 

I was trying not to be obvious as I checked out Asmo as we walked hand in hand down the forest path. Asmo always looked good but I couldn’t help feeling even more attracted to him in this dressed down version. “See something you like darling?” he winked at me. I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off. I was on a mission and I didn’t need to be distracted with Asmo’s beauty and flirtations.

We walked in an uncharacteristic silence, I was used to being quiet listening to Asmo chatter on about himself but he seemed to be in the same reflective mood as me today. When we came to my favorite clearing I pulled the blanket off the top of the basket and spread it out for us. Asmo needed no invitation to sprawl out languidly as I pulled out the small brunch I made that morning. We made idle chit chat between bites, Asmo insisting we feed each other the fruit I had packed. 

Popping the last berry into Asmo’s waiting mouth, he grabbed my wrist before I could pull away sucking the juice off my thumb. “Ash...did you bring me all the way out into these woods to seduce me? Naughty girl….you didn’t want my brother’s to hear your pleasure?” He gave me a lascivious grin. 

I pulled my hand away from him shaking my head. “No Asmo, I brought you out here so we could talk.” I told him in a serious tone. 

“Hmph. How boring.” he sneered laying back on the blanket with his arms folded behind his head. I cleaned up the remnants of brunch from the blanket before laying on my side next to him, looking down at him for once. Even being the shortest demon of the brother’s he still had several inches on me. 

“Does it ever get tiresome?” I asked him quietly as I reached out and brushed away his bangs that had fallen onto his face. Asmo’s eyes caught mine, his face expressionless as I continued. “You don’t always have to be ON all the time with me you know?” I used air quotes with my free hand. 

Asmo scoffed and looked away again. “I’m the avatar of Lust, ON is just who I am. If that’s not good enough for you...well...you’d be the first.” his voice had a bitter edge to it.

“Yes, you’re the avatar of lust, but that’s only part of who you are...it doesn’t define you in your entirety. The same way none of your brother’s are wholly defined by theirs. If you love to flirt, party, go shopping, doll yourself up...well there’s absolutely nothing wrong with any of that...but what I’m trying to say Asmo...is that without all of that…” I laid my hand over his heart. “This right here is enough. The Asmo who gives me his time so generously and more importantly lends an attentive ear,so intuitive and always ready to help a friend in need. The Asmo who is so loving and compassionate. And yes, I even adore the cheeky little flirt that you are too…” 

Asmo was looking at me again as he reached his own hand to cover mine, still resting on his chest. “You’ve already won a piece of my heart and even if I had been blind when I met you, you would have won it anyway. Can’t that be enough?” I asked him. 

For the first time since I’d known him, something like sadness was etched in Asmo’s eyes. He reached out and wiped away a lone tear that had escaped down my cheek. “Oh you darling darling girl.” Asmo whispered huskily, his voice full of emotion as he moved to switch our positions. Now I was on my back while Asmo leaned over me, cupping my face gently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my cheekbone. 

“I thought you were rejecting me….when you’ve really accepted me like no one else ever has…” he told me with glassy eyes full of emotion, He’d never looked more beautiful to me than he did in that moment. “I’ve been a fool Ash. Forgive me.” he said burying his face in my neck as he embraced me. 

“There’s nothing to forgive Asmo.” I told him as I rubbed soothing circles across his back. “I just needed you to understand.” 

“I think I’m beginning to,” he confessed, pulling away and pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. He sat up and sighed, pulling his hands through his hair. 

“But I need you to understand something too. You’re right, being the avatar of lust doesn’t define me wholly but it’s also an integral part of the demon I am now. I need touch and I can’t help it if I crave yours...but I’ll accept your affection in whichever way you’re able to give it.” he was looking at me with a serious expression again.

“I enjoy expressing my affection through touch as well Asmo.” I smiled at him. “I’m just not having sex with you.” I laughed. 

“Well it really is your loss darling.” he sang, giving me his usual smile. 

“Trust me.” I said as we stood, folding up the blanket. “I’m aware.” I smirked. “Do you want to go back to the house or walk for a bit longer?”

“Well seeing as we’re already out here, I would enjoy having your company all to myself a little longer.” Asmo purred, taking my hand as we walked deeper into the forest.

After a while we came upon another clearing but this one was filled with gorgeous looking wildflowers. “Oh how beautiful!” I exclaimed as I looked at the flowers thick around the path we were walking. “But are they dangerous to humans?” I asked Asmo, knowing that lots of devildom plant life was deadly to humans. 

“Hmm?” Asmo looked around as if he hadn’t been paying attention. “Oh! No darling, these won’t kill you but we best turn around and leave this part of the forest all the same.” he said while beginning to pull me back the way we came.

“Oh well if they aren’t poisonous should we pick some for the house?” I asked, drawn to the delicate blossoms. I ran into Asmo’s back as he had suddenly stopped. “Oof. What’s the matter?” I asked him.

“Ash! What are you doing? Why are you taking your clothes off?” Asmo’s voice sounded alarmed. His back was still to me. 

“What are you talking about?” I said, coming around to face him. I was startled to see Asmo’s face looking glazed over. I almost screamed when I felt arms embrace me from behind. Spinning around I found a half naked Asmo holding me.

“What? What’s going on?” I turned around but the glazed looking Asmo wasn’t there anymore and this Asmo was peppering my neck with kisses. 

“Asmo what’s gotten into you? Just after our conversation too?! This isn’t funny.” I protested, but Asmo kept kissing me working his way up my jaw and then to my mouth and to my surprise I found myself kissing him back, okay, maybe I wasn’t too surprised.

I blinked for a second and then I felt myself laying down on top of the wildflowers.  _ How did I get like this? _ I was naked and a very naked and aroused Asmo was kneeling over me. I blinked a few more times. I couldn’t remember how we got into this situation. I couldn’t stop staring at Asmo’s perfect member, like it was crafted for optimum pleasure giving. The perfect length and girth, it was even ridged down the shaft like certain ribbed dildos she’d seen before.  _ Wait, what am I doing? I can’t have sex with Asmo….can I? _ I was so confused. 

“Oh Ash, you’ve made me wait for this so long...but now I’m going to make you mine.” Asmo was laying on top of me, his voice like velvet in my ear. “Okay.” I heard myself saying in a demure voice. 

“Oi! Asmo hurry up, the rest of us want our turn too!” I jolted hearing Mammon’s voice and strained my neck to look around Asmo. I almost screamed in alarm when I saw Mammon, Levi and Satan standing behind us….also naked.

“Shouldn’t you be studying for exams right now? I’ll have to punish you if you disappoint Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer’s voice sounded from above me. This time I did let out a small shriek of surprise as I saw Lucifer looming over us, a whip curled in his fist and a sadistic grin on his face. 

I looked back to Asmo when I felt him shaking me by the shoulders. “Ash! Ash! Come on, come back to me Ash dammit!” Asmo wasn’t there anymore. I blinked a few times in confusion.

“Mammon?” I asked. I looked him up and down, he had clothes on now. “You put your clothes back on good.” I mumbled. 

“What?!” Mammon blushed furiously at my words. “I gotta get you outta here before I lose you again.” he picked me up bridal style and then walked over to Asmo, who was still glazed looking and still fully clothed. 

“Oi! Idiot!” Mammon kicked Asmo in the shin. “Snap out of it before I break your neck.” he growled. 

“Ow!” Asmo blinked a few times, his eyes becoming clear. He looked around. “Ash...why are your clothes back on? And why are you here?” he glared at Mammon. Mammon gave him another kick to the shin.

“Stop you’ll bruise my delicate skin!” he complained. “Look around! I can’t believe you let Ash wander in here.” he growled at his little brother again.

Asmo blinked and looked around again, noticing the flowers. “Oh! Oh right. So none of that was real….” he sounded very disappointed and I found myself blushing again thinking of my own dreams.

Mammon carried me towards the house quickly, Asmo on his heels. “I didn’t do it on purpose I swear! By the time I noticed it was too late.”

“What just happened?” I asked as my mind became clearer. “You said those flowers were not poisonous.” 

“Those flowers won’t kill you but they let off a gas that has hallucinogenic effects. It usually plays on whatever feelings are strongest but it can quickly degrade into horrible nightmares.” Mammon explained before Asmo could say anything. 

“Asmo should have been more careful, they’re in season right now.” Mammon growled accusingly. 

“Don’t blame him, I’m the one who wanted to walk in the forest.” I explained. “And besides, I’ve never seen them bloom this close to the house before.” Asmo defended. 

I started laughing so suddenly that it made both of them jump with surprise. “What’s so funny darling?” Asmo asked.

“Oh you know.... A nice heart to heart…... simple stroll in the woods always turns out to be some sort of….. mini disaster in the devildom.” I explained between bouts of laughter. 

“So what sort of hallucination did you have Ash?” Asmo purred beside me. 

“That I will take to my grave.” I said seriously, avoiding eye contact. “Ooo must have been juicy then.” Asmo winked. 

“Wait….” Mammon said as if he was just processing the conversation. “What do you mean, heart to heart?!?” he shouted accusingly. Asmo and I looked at each other and couldn’t suppress our giggles. What a ridiculous turn of events. We continued laughing all the way back to the house as Mammon became more and more agitated with us.


	13. Mr. Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mr. Rabbit Devilgram story was so cute I couldn't help write this up. Major spoiler of the card if you haven't read it yet, although I did change somethings it would spoil the overall theme. So please don't read if you don't want it spoiled for you!

I had received a text from Lucifer to come to the Student Council room and to bring him lunch at my lunch hour. So that’s where I was headed now, balancing a tray with both our lunches, wondering what was up this time.

The sight that filled my vision when I laid eyes on Lucifer had me choking back a laugh so hard that I almost spilled the tray of food. Clearing my throat, my lips trembling in their effort to keep a straight face I set the tray down on the desk.

“Uh um...Lucifer?” I asked, still trying to suppress a grin. Lucifer looked up at me. “Go ahead Ash. I know what you want to ask.” he told me, acting as if nothing was different or unusual at all. 

“Well...I was just wondering about that cute little stuffed rabbit you’re holding onto?” I asked, my grin getting wider by the minute. I really didn’t want to be punished but my brain couldn’t reconcile the image of the Avatar of Pride holding onto this stuffed bunny. It was absurdly adorable. 

Lucifer gave me one of his patronizing smiles. “Someone left this on my chair in the student council room as a joke. So I’m holding onto it until I can find the responsible party and punish them accordingly.” he told me, as if that made sense.

“Ah. I see. But...uh...do you need to hold it? You could just..set it down on the desk?” I asked, barely holding back my giggles. 

“Hmm. No. I can’t take that chance.” his statement confused me but before I could ask for clarification he was moving onto a new topic. “Eat your lunch quickly, I need you to help me with these reports.”

“Oh Okay….” Lucifer had never asked me to help with his student council work before, but maybe this meant he was trusting me more? 

“Can you salt my soup Ash?” Lucifer asked, still going over a report. The salt shaker was right in front of him, I didn’t know why he was asking me to do it, but I shrugged and did as he asked. I was just about to take a bit of my sandwich when he spoke again. “Please unfold my napkin Ash.” I narrowed my eyes at him, now he was being weird. But I did as he asked, setting the napkin on his lap. Turning back to my own lunch I was interrupted again. “Ash.”

“What now?” I asked turning towards him. “I think I have something on my chin.” he said, one hand clutching the Rabbit, the other holding a report. 

“Yeah you do…” I said, not sure why he was pointing it out to me. “Well? Take care of it please.” What? He wanted me to wipe his face for him now. This was ridiculous. I grabbed the napkin from his lap and gently wiped the soup from his chin before throwing the napkin down on the desk.

“What’s going on with you? Am I being punished for something?” I asked him bluntly. Lucifer didn’t usually play games like this.

“Are you guilty of something Ash? Have any confessions to make?” he grinned at me. 

“Noo…” I replied slowly. “Well, let’s get back to it then.” he dismissed me and began eating his lunch earnestly. I made it through the rest of the lunch without any more strange requests until the bell rang.

“I need to get to class.” I told him, standing. He glanced at his watch with a sigh. “I suppose you do. Make sure you go straight home, it’s my turn to make dinner tonight but I won't be able to make it. So be sure to cover for me, you can order whatever you’d like, just make sure it’s delivered on time.”

“Alright, I can do that.” I told him before leaving, he hadn’t put that rabbit down through the entire lunch. I was definitely weirded out by it. 

After class I was telling some of the brother’s about Lucifer’s strange behavior. Asmo couldn’t hold back his giggles the entire time. “What?! He made you wipe his face? And you did it?!” Belphie exclaimed angrily. I shrugged. “Yeah it was weird, but, uh..it’s scary saying no to Lucifer.” I shuddered. “And as absurdly cute it was to first see him holding that bunny, it became pretty creepy after awhile.”

“What’s creepy is you referring to Lucifer as cute.” Satan said, joining the conversation. 

The rest of us enjoyed all our favorite dishes from Hell’s kitchen for dinner. I was heading to my room when Lucifer arrived back home. 

“Ah perfect timing Ash.” Lucifer said, and he was still holding that stuffed rabbit.

“Uh, Hi Lucifer. Still haven’t found the owner yet?” I asked. Asmo and Belphie entered the room, Asmo giggling. 

“Do either of you know the story behind this?” he gestured to the rabbit. “I suspect Levi or Mammon since they haven’t been around all day.” 

“Aww Lucifer I’ve never seen my big brother look more adorable.” Asmo continued to giggle. 

“Sickening.” Belphie grimaced. 

Lucifer ignored them. “Ash, make me some tea...and something sweet. Bring it to my room.”

“Uh okay? I think we have some cookies if Beel hasn’t eaten them all…” I told him.

“No. That won’t do. I think I want tarts.” Lucifer said with a serious face.

“Tarts?” I asked thinking he must be fucking with me.

“Well it’s late Lucifer and tarts are a lot of work…” I started to tell him before he interrupted me. “Well best get on it quickly then.” and then walked off towards his room without another word. 

“What the fuck?!” Belphie growled. Asmo’s little giggles turned into full blown laughter as soon as Lucifer was out of sight. 

“Guess I have to make tarts now…” I trudged tiredly towards the kitchen.

Asmo, Belphie, Beel and Satan kept me company while I made tarts from scratch. It was something I’d normally like to do, just not this late on a school night.

“There’s something seriously wrong with Lucifer.” Belphie said. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe he asked Ash to make these delicious looking tarts.” Beel’s stomach growled as he watched me assemble the tarts. 

“That’s not what’s important right now Beel.” Belphie scolded Beel gently. 

“Are you sure you haven’t done anything to piss him off?” Satan asked. 

I shrugged. “If I did. I don’t know what it could be. I even asked him and he evaded the question.”

“Very suspicious.” Satan nodded. 

“Aww I think Lucifer will be back to normal soon. I don’t think you should worry too much about it.” Asmo giggled. I looked at Asmo with narrowed eyes, he’d been finding this whole thing funnier than anyone else.

It was late when I finally finished the tarts and brought them and the tea up to Lucifer’s room. “I hope you appreciate these, it was a lot of work.” I grumbled as I set the tray down.

‘Mmm Ash..these are delicious, you’ve outdone yourself again.” he praised me, making me feel a little better about the whole ordeal. 

“I bet they’ll taste even better if you feed them to me.” he had a sly smile on his face. “What? I just made these and now I have to feed you too? There’s something really wrong with you today Lu.” 

“Be a good girl Ash.” he chided me. I sighed and began to feed him the tarts. He looked so pleased with himself, I had to stifle my laughter again. His smug smile while he held that stuffed rabbit reminded me of a little kid, a very very spoiled little kid. 

I helped myself to a tart while Lucifer sipped his tea. “I made chocolate pudding tarts too but Beel couldn't help himself and ate them.” I mentioned absently. Lucifer set his tea cup down with a clatter. “You let Beel eat my tarts? I’ll have to punish you.” he said seriously. I looked up, surprised by his change in tone. 

“You’ve given me the perfect opportunity to punish you too.” he said, leaning forward he grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him. I felt his tongue slid across the corner of my mouth, licking away some leftover creme from the tart I was eating. Then he kissed the corner of my mouth for good measure. Pulling away looking very smug. 

I cleared my throat and stood up, pulling away from him. All thoughts of him reminding me of a child, had fled my mind. I picked up the empty tart tray and rushed off to the kitchen. 

The brother’s waylaid me, waiting for the next piece of juicy gossip. I told them everything except the near kiss. 

“That’s not fair...I want Ash to feed me tarts.” Beel said while his stomach rumbled. 

“I suggest you avoid him for the rest of the night.” Belphie added.

“Aww but that won’t be any fun.” Asmo laughed.

“Asmo, you’ve been acting suspicious.” I accused him. “What?! Me?! Whatever do you mean darling?!” he giggled.

“She’s right.” Satan zoned in on Asmo with narrowed eyes. “Spill it. Is the rabbit your doing?”

“Well it does belong to me but I have no idea how it ended up on Lucifer’s chair, honest!” Asmo placed his hand over his heart. “It’s a perfectly ordinary stuffed bunny...except for a little charm that was placed over it.” he giggled. “Anyone who holds onto it turns into a spoiled child, wanting all the attention of the person they love.”

“Well that explains a lot.” Satan mused. 

“What do you mean the person they lo-” Belphie was interrupted when Lucifer came into the kitchen with the tea service. 

“Did you forget about me Ash to spend time with my brother’s instead?” Lucifer accused me. I looked at him with wide eyes not even knowing how to respond. Without words he grabbed me by the arm and drug me back to his room. Belphie tried to intervene but his brother’s held him back.

Once inside Lucifer’s room I pulled away. “I know why you’re acting strange.” I told him. “Yes I heard what Asmo said, I suspected as much.”

I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. “Well if you knew, why didn’t you set the damn thing down, why carry it around all day?” I asked him. 

“That’s simple.” he said, stepping into my space. “I couldn’t leave it around for one of my brother’s to pick up and start demanding all your attention.” he smiled slyly. 

“Ugh. You’re just as incorrigible as the rest.” I lamented. 

“Ahaha. Yes. Well. Come. Tuck me in Ash.” Lucifer said disrobing and climbing into his bed.


	14. Lucid Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny bit of smut in this story, not with any of the brother's and while the sex is consensual it's under false pretense, so anyone sensitive to the topic should probably skip this story.

The brother’s were doing it again. Staring at me during breakfast. Some of them stared openly, like Satan, he almost seemed hostile in his intensity. Others like Lucifer tried to be more subtle about it, but I could feel each of them. I knew I’d looked like crap lately and I didn’t need them rubbing it in everyday. 

“Oh Ash, darling! Have my brother’s been keeping you up late again? I’ve told you, you need enough sleep for your skin.” he leaned over and patted my cheek gently. “Don’t worry I have some concealer that works like a charm.”

“She needs enough sleep so she can pass her classes.” Lucifer said, peeking over his newspaper again. 

“Well don’t blame me!” Levi blurted. “She hasn’t gamed with me all week!” 

“No one even said anything to you Leviathan.” Satan glared, not appreciating Levi practically shouting in his ear. 

“You should eat more.” Beel said, reaching across the table to put more food on her plate. 

“Well it ain’t been me keeping her up either, she’s banned both me and Belphie from staying over the past couple weeks.” Mammon whined. 

“You guys! Stop! I’m fine. I’m just not sleeping well. Which is why I’ve passed up the gaming and sleep overs. Sorry.” I told them, pushing my plate away from me and standing to go to class. 

“Ash, you didn’t finish your food.” Beel scolded me as I walked away. 

“Don’t leave the manor until one of us can go with you.” Lucifer commanded. I waved a lazy hand to show that I heard him. 

“I’m concerned this is more than general tiredness.” Satan said after Ash had left the room. 

“We are in agreement.” Lucifer said to Satan. 

Asmo tilted his head. “Now that you mention it, it’s not just her skin that’s looked a little blaise lately...her aura seems a bit...diminished as well?” 

“Huh? What do ya mean by that?” Mammon asked, suddenly feeling protective of his human. He’d just thought she’d been in a bad mood lately, probably something one of his bonehead brother’s did. 

Asmo who could read aura’s better than his brother’s explained. “Well her Aura is usually blindingly bright, there’s a lot of energy in her life force. But today it seems less than before, less lively...more...dull?”

“That isn’t good.” Beel pushed his plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore.

“You don’t think someone’s draining Ash’s life force do you?!” Levi exclaimed. 

“That’s what it seems like to me.” Belphie admitted. 

“The question is...how? How would this happen without one of us knowing about it?” Lucifer looked around at his brothers. “I’ll need to discuss this with Lord Diavolo today, the rest of you I want to research, we need to keep an even closer eye on Ash than usual. Things have been quiet and maybe we’ve become too lax.”

“Okay. If no one is going to say it…”Beel looked at his brother’s angrily. “Which one of you is having sex with Ash?”

“What?!” Mammon spit out a mouthful of food. “None of you better be sleeping with Ash!” he shouted looking at each brother, especially Asmo with an accusing eye.

“What are you talking about Beel?” Belphie asked his twin.

Beel crossed his arms. “Several times the past couple weeks I’ve gone to the kitchen to get a late night snack...and I’ve heard it. I heard Ash having sex.”

“Oh I think I’d know if anyone in the house was having sex, especially Ash.” Asmo laughed. 

“I smelled her arousal too…” Beel blushed. “I know what I heard. So who is it?”

When no one fessed up, a sickening thought crossed Belphie’s mind. Looking at Lucifer he said one word. “Incubus.”

“What?” Asmo laughed. “You’ve gotta be joking. How could an incubus get into the house without us knowing.”

“She’s human, they only need to access her dreams. Which would account for what Beel heard.” Belphie argued. 

“But we had wards specifically placed around the house to guard Ash from such things.” Satan pointed out.

“My previous order still stands. Belphie may be right. We need to look into how it would be possible for the wards to be bypassed.” Lucifer said, standing to leave the room. He found Ash passed out on the couch. Covering her with his coat, he turned to Levi who’d followed him out. “You have online classes today so keep an eye on Ash, I’m giving her the day off from RAD. Don’t share anything we’ve discussed.” he whispered. “I don't want to concern her until we know for sure what’s going on.” Levi nodded in agreement. “I’ll grab my laptop and stay down here with her then.” 

Levi had come back downstairs with his arms full of things. First he got rid of Lucifer’s jacket and replaced it with one of his favorite Ruri-chan blankets and tucked a little Ruri-chan pillow under Ash’s head. He was surprised she didn’t even stir as he moved her around a bit, she must be exhausted he thought with worry. Levi berated himself for not noticing the signs sooner, did that make him a bad friend!? He fretted. Settling himself on the couch next to her feet he coiled his tail protectively around one of her legs while he opened his laptop to start his class work.

When Lucifer arrived back home he sighed when he noticed the mess the sitting room was in, Levi had basically nested around Ash, there were several empty chip bags and drink bottles on the floor around them. Levi had his headphones on and was oblivious to Lucifer’s glare. Rubbing his temples Lucifer tried to calm himself, it was good to see Levi care about someone who was actually real after all…Ash was still passed out and he didn’t want to wake her so he pulled out his D.D.D. and told the other brother’s to meet him in his study right away and threatened them not to wake Ash. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the brother’s to meet Lucifer. Mammon and Asmo had not been able to pick up on any gossip that may pertain to what was up with Ash. Beel and Belphie had tailed some of their incubus classmates but didnt’ come across anything telling either. Satan who’d spent the day in the Library came up with something promising. “I found a footnote that mentioned a sort of charm, once it comes into contact with the intended prey it only needs to be in close proximity and acts as a sort of bridge for the Incubus. The charm itself holds no great magic, so it can easily pass through protective wards.” Satan explained. 

“What does the charm look like?” Lucifer asked. Satan shrugged. “It could literally be anything and it would be difficult to detect. I have a book in my room that may have what we need to create a counter charm.” Lucifer nodded. “Okay I’ll let you get to it then.”

I woke up to Beel’s gentle voice calling my name. Blinking, I looked around.  _ Why am I in the sitting room? _ “It’s time for dinner Ash.” Beel was telling me with concern in his eyes. My own stomach gurgled in response. “Dinner?” I was confused. “You slept here all day Normie.” I looked to see Levi sitting by my feet. I was wrapped up in one of his Ruri-chan blankets. “Oh! I guess I was more tired than I thought...ugh. Lucifer’s going to kill me for missing class.” I groaned. I was still tired and I felt like I had a hangover.

“No. Lucifer is worried about you too Ash.” Beel told me, his brow creased. I stood and stretched and smiled tiredly at Beel. “Don’t worry about me big guy, I’m fine.” I told him, patting his huge arm. Beel didn’t look convinced by my words as he gently ushered me towards the dining room. Levi trailed behind us.

“Ah! There’s our sleeping beauty. How are you feeling Ash?” Asmo asked me in his usual manner but I could still see the underlying concern in his eyes. 

“Still tired, but that was the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.” I noticed the looks and glances the brother’s gave each other. They were acting odd. 

After dinner Asmo followed me to my room, closing the door behind us. He took my hand and led me to my bed. “Now Ash...I want you to be honest with me…” he stared into my eyes, I always had the feeling he was trying to charm me even though he knew those powers didn’t work on me. “Have you been being kept up by naughty dreams Ash?” he was unusually serious, not his coy playful self when he usually said these types of things to me.

I blushed and cleared my throat, coughing. “Uh..um..how did you know?” I asked him, not able to look him in the eyes anymore. “Hmmm. Well you haven’t been sleeping well and Beel basically accused the rest of us of having sex with you, you see he heard some naughty noises coming from your room while fetching a midnight snack.”

I felt the embarrassment heating my cheeks further. I couldn’t believe Beel had heard me making lewd noises in my sleep. “So who’s the lucky guy or gal you’ve been having wet dreams for?” Asmo nudged my shoulder playfully but there was still an edge to his voice that I was unaccustomed to. “Uh...I don’t know.” I admitted. “It’s just a dream Asmo, I must be sexually frustrated from living with a bunch of hot demons.” I teased. 

“Really? You mean it’s not anyone you know? A faceless lover?” Asmo continued to needle me for details. “Ugh, Asmo. This is embarrassing.” I covered my face with my hands. “I never see his face, I’m always blindfolded in the dream.” I told him. 

“Hmm. That’s interesting.” Asmo tittered. “I’ll leave you alone about it...as long as you’re not hiding any secret boyfriend from us darling?” he narrowed his eyes at me.

“No! No. Of course not. If I wanted a boyfriend Asmo I wouldn’t have to look outside of this house, trust me.” I laughed. 

“I know darling, I know.” he winked. “Well have a goodnight.” he told me but I still saw that worry in his eyes. Did they really think I had some sort of secret lover?? I shook my head and began my nightly routine. 

Asmo pulled out his phone and shot a text off to his brother’s after leaving Ash’s room telling them what she’d told him. Which prompted Lucifer to ask Belphie to come to his room. Belphie was about to knock on Lucifer’s door when it swung open and Lucifer met him in the hallway. 

“Can you enter someone’s dreams if they are already occupied by an Incubus?” Lucifer asked him without preamble. Belphie considered it for a moment. He had the power to enter and influence people’s dreams. He finally shrugged. “Shouldn’t be a problem but I’m guessing I won't be able to influence her dream, the same way Asmo’s charm doesn’t work on her. I’ll just be a visitor.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “That’s fine. I just want you to watch and see if you can identify the culprit if he shows up tonight.”

I was waking into my dream again, as I’d become accustomed to. The blindfold was already covering my eyes, his lips caressed mine sweetly. I never questioned him, nor asked his name. This was just a dream after all and none of that mattered. But I could remember all of Asmo’s questions from earlier, these dreams were so lucid, I’d never had dreams like this before and now I felt my mind racing. “Don’t think. Just feel.” the velvety voice purred in my ear, stoking my desire. 

His touch was electric, my thoughts fleeing under the sensation of his hands on me. Hands that had brought me so much pleasure. The release I was so desperate for but couldn’t allow myself to take from the ones who held my heart. “You’re already so wet for me.” my lover crooned as I felt his tip slide across my folds, slicking himself in my arousal. “Tell me you want me. Beg for it.”

“Please, I want you.” I moaned, ready to feel the pleasure he could give me.

Belphie had waited awhile, not wanting to wake Ash when he snuck into her room, but when he entered he realized his mistake. He was paralyzed for a moment watching Ash writhe and moan in her bed, her covers had been kicked carelessly to the floor. Her brow was slick with sweat. He dropped to her side, hand wiping her damp hair off her face. “Hold on Ash.” he whispered as he invoked his powers to enter her dreamstate.

Belphie entered her dreamstate, he hadn’t known rage like this since he wanted to obliterate all of mankind and now this anger was laser pointed directly to the incubus who was busy burying himself in his beloved Ash. He had no outlet for his rage though as he found himself powerless to affect anything around him. “Get away from her.” he growled dangerously. He didn’t recognize the Incubus but now that he’d seen his face, he’d hunt him down. 

I was startled when I heard Belphie’s voice. No one else had shown up in these dreams, let alone one of the brothers. My first instinct was to try to cover myself up, but my lover still held me in his embrace. “Shhh my love. It’s just you and me here. No one else.” he whispered in my ear, his languid strokes began to pick up their pace causing me to cry out as he hit that pleasure spot deep inside.

Belphie felt a wave of panic as Ash ignored him, completely enraptured by her lover. He needed to get her to snap out of it before they climaxed and the incubus was able to draw off more of her energy. 

“Take off your blind fold Ash. This isn’t a normal dream Ash. I need you to believe me.” Belphie pleaded with her. “You’re sleeping with an Incubus and he could kill you.”

I couldn’t ignore Belphie’s voice anymore but I couldn’t make sense of his words either. My lover's touch became rougher as he pounded into me without mercy. “I need you to come for me love.” he growled into my ear. Something was off, I couldn’t shake this feeling of wrongness any longer. 

“I can’t help you Ash unless you help yourself.” Belphie was pleading with me. “Take your blindfold off Ash!” he was yelling at me desperately. 

My lover tried to stop me from taking off the blindfold but he wasn’t strong enough to do so. I immediately recognized the man and let out a startled scream. A cruel smile came over his face. “This isn’t over my pet.” he told me before vanishing into thin air. Belphie’s face was hovering over mine now, a sad desperate look on his face. “Wake up Ash.”

I sat up in my bed with a start. When I saw Belphie kneeling next to my bed with that haunted look on his face I knew it wasn’t a dream. 

Belphie made eye contact with Ash and saw the realization hit her like a wave. He gathered her up in his arms when her body shook with the force of her sobs that flooded out. He was torn between his need to comfort her and to hunt down that Incubus. Gathering her up in his arms, he carried her out of her room and took her to his own. 

Beel looked up when Belphie entered holding a sobbing Ash. “Take her Beel.” Belphie said and he was immediately jumping out of bed to gently take Ash into his own arms. Her tiny hands clutched his neck as her little body trembled against his. Beel swallowed down a swirl of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. His hunger turned to a hard edge, right now the only thing he hungered for was revenge against whomever had put Ash in this state.

Belphie felt better leaving Ash with his twin, he knew Beel was the best at comforting others. “I’ll be back in a bit, I’m going to talk to Lucifer.” he told his brother before leaving. Belphie only had to leave his room before he found the rest of his brother’s gathered outside, obviously they had heard Ash’s sobs when he carried her to his room.

“Who was it?” Lucifer asked. Belphie shook his head. “I don't know, but I’ve seen his face and I’ll find out.”

Mammon was trying to push past into the room but Lucifer stopped him. “She’s with Beel now, let him take care of her for now.” Mammon growled with frustration but gave in all the same.

“What did you see Belphie?” Asmo asked cautiously. Belphie shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is Ash going to be okay?” Levi asked fretfully. “We need to find the charm and get it out of the house.” Satan said. “In the meantime, I was able to come up with this. It should shield her dreams for now.” He handed a corded necklace with a cat charm to Belphie. “A cat?” Belphie asked without humour. Satan shrugged. “It’s all I had around.”

Beel didn’t ask me what had happened, he just whispered kind and comforting words into my ear as he wiped away my tears. I had finally calmed a bit when Belphie came back into the room. My cheeks burned with shame, meeting his eyes, he’d seen everything and I couldn’t hold his gaze as I felt full of shame. Belphie placed a necklace over my head. “This will protect you for now. You can sleep now without worry.” he told me.

I was thankful for the charm but I was still afraid to fall back asleep. “Do you want some space Ash?” Beel asked me. I gripped his arm in panic, “No! Please. Don’t let me go.” I pleaded, snuggling deeper into his embrace. His huge hand smoothed over my hair. “We won’t go anywhere if that’s what you want.” Belphie curled up behind me and I was cocooned in warmth. “Try to sleep Ash. You’re safe. I promise.” Belphie whispered in my ear. 


	15. Tea Time with Lord Diavolo

When Lord Diavolo had presented the treasure chest as my reward for solving his little game of detective, Mammon had gotten all sorts of excited, only to be disappointed when inside was an invitation to tea with Lord Diavolo himself. I wouldn’t admit that I was feeling a bit disappointed myself, it was a lot of hassle and running around just for a tea invitation. Hadn’t Lord Diavolo ever heard of sending an invitation via courier or post? Although I had a sneaking suspicion that this was Lord Diavolo’s way of trying to distract me from the ongoing investigation concerning the Incubus incident that had happened a few weeks back. The incubus had not been a RAD student, it was someone I’d run into at the bookstore. We had been reaching for the same book, had a short conversation about the Author, I thought the demon had been nice because he let me take the book when it had been the last copy. Unknowingly bringing home a charmed object that allowed his invasion. So far no one had been able to find the demon.

After Lord Diavolo had left the boys had begun arguing on who I was going to bring with me to the tea invitation. By the time I had snapped out of my own thoughts, they had decided they’d all be going with me. I merely shrugged. “It’s not like I can say no right?” I chuckled as I drifted to my bedroom to finally relax after a long day. 

Lucifer grabbed Mammon by the collar when he went to chase after Ash. “Give her some space Mammon.” he chided his younger brother. 

“Oi!” Mammon swatted at Lucifer’s hold on him. “Why do I have to give her space when she’s been sleeping with Beel and Belphie every night for weeks now? Huh?” he whined petulantly. His human needed him and it killed him that he wasn’t there to protect her this time. 

“Because Beel and Belphie are the right brother’s to comfort her. This is about what Ash needs, not what makes you feel better Mammon.” Asmo looked at his brother like the idiot he knew him to be. 

“She’ll feel better once we’ve caught the bastard.” Satan growled. 

“Perhaps.” Lucifer shook his head sadly. “But it’s more complicated than that. This trauma isn’t physical like the other attacks. While her real body may have gone untouched, it was still a violation of her mental and emotional state.”

“Well I’ll certainly feel better once we’re able to string the bastard up.” Satan muttered. “Yes, I won’t rest easy if he isn’t caught before Ash goes back home.” Lucifer agreed. 

“Well we should probably plan for her safety in the human realm if that doesn’t come to pass.” Asmo added. 

“It’s settled then.” Mammon grinned. “I’ll just go live with Ash when the time comes.”

Asmo rolled his eyes. “If any of us were to go it’d be Belphie since he can actually go inside her dreams.” 

Lucifer pinched his nose as his brother’s arguments continued to get louder.

I sat in my room waiting for Belphie to get home, I hadn’t been able to sleep without Belphie next to me since finding out the truth of my torrid dreams. Knowing that he’d be able to go into my dreams and wake me if needed gave me enough comfort to close my eyes. Even though I wore the protective charm Satan gave me and the original charm the incubus had given me had been destroyed, I couldn’t shake the fear. Not just fearful of the chance of him being there but also the fact that a small dark part of me missed him or at least missed the pleasure. The first time he’d appeared in my dream it had been so sensual and romantic. I specifically remember he asked if it was what I wanted, he needed my consent. I learned later that they aren’t able to feed off the energy if consent isn’t given and they were masters at seduction. Plus, why deny yourself when you believe it’s only a dream? Part of me knew that something was off though, who had such torrid lucid dreams with the same man over and over. I was a mess of conflicted feelings. Part of me felt like a victim, like a gross violation had been committed upon me and another part of me felt like a shameful willing participant. I just wanted to move past it but I didn’t know how to stop thinking about it. I had little over a month left in the Devildom and I didn’t want to spend my last moments brooding in fear. 

Another week passed and things were slowly but surely getting better. They say time heals all wounds and I hoped that would eventually prove to be true. In the meantime I refused to let this ruin what time I had left, so I had immersed myself with a new vigor into all aspects of my life in the Devildom. 

Today was my tea date with Lord Diavolo and I was walking to the Palace, escorted by seven gorgeous demon brothers. Asmo had insisted on dressing me up in a long delicate dress with a tulle skirt. Seven demon brother’s who were told at the Palace doors that they were not invited to today’s tea much to their displeasure. Lucifer was about to enter with me as his brother’s turned back when Barbatos cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Lucifer, but you’re not allowed at today's tea either. Lord Diavolo’s invitation was for Ash and Ash alone.”

I felt Lucifer stiffen next to me, and I caught a quick glance at his expression which went from shock to a cold mask. His mouth drawn in a firm line, he nodded his head. “When you’re ready to return home let one of us know and I’ll make sure someone is here to escort you home.” he told me before leaving. 

I felt nervous suddenly. I’d never spent much time around Lord Diavolo without the brother’s present. I was curious as to why he wanted me alone and what he could be up to this time. I’m sure he didn’t invite Lucifer just for the sake of ruffling his feathers. The last time I’d been alone with Lord D had also been for a tea when I was unraveling one of his past pranks. Thankfully Barbatos led me to a proper sitting room, not a bedroom like last time. This room was cosy compared to the larger rooms I’d seen in the Palace, it had large windows overlooking the Palace gardens. 

“There you are!” Lord Diavolo greeted me with a kiss on the hand, playing the proper prince. He guided me to my seat while Barbatos pulled my seat out for me, Lord Diavolo sat after I had. “Thank you for inviting me to tea Lord Diavolo.” I dispensed the pleasantries while Barbatos busied himself pouring our tea and setting out all sorts of delicious looking treats both from the devildom and human realm.

Once Barbatos had bowed and left the room. Lord Diavolo turned his warm eyes on me. “Now Ash, I invited you here to talk about a few different things. The first has to do with RAD...and the other two...are a bit more personal.” he gave me his charming smile.

I didn’t know if I wanted to have any personal conversations with Lord D but I figured there was no way to get out of it. “Alright, I’m assuming you want to talk about my preliminary report on my stay in the Devildom.” I said before taking a bite of scone.

“Partially yes. I wanted to ask you to expand on the enrollment and security changes you wanted to suggest?” 

I chuckled. “Well where to start? I mean no offense, I think the RAD program might be radical but I think I see your vision and it could someday be a very good thing. The main problem I have is that it's just not ethical to zap unconsenting humans without notice and induct them into this program. Now speaking for myself, I’m glad I had this experience but that doesn’t mean it was the ethical thing to do. Does this make sense to you? I know humans and demons have a different moral code, but if you want a program that bridges all the realms you have to consider the culture and moral codes of everyone involved.” I took a breath realizing I’d been rambling.

“Then what would you suggest?” Lord Diavolo asked me seriously.

“Well I mean a hogwarts style letter would be pretty sweet but I suppose most people would think it was a joke..” I laughed. “I guess the main issue is that I wouldn’t have believed any of this was real if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes. So I suppose you might have to zap people here for the initial invitation, but it should still be their choice on if they want to participate or not.”

Lord Diavolo nodded his head. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

“You all well know this place is dangerous for humans, I think you need to do an orientation for the exchange students, one that details some safety protocols. For instance, flowers and plants that are dangerous to humans for starters. There’s a lot of information that I learned along the way that I think would have been good to have known from the start.” I shrugged, that was all I wanted to say on the subject. I’d have a more detailed opinion in my written report anyway.

“Well this brings me to the main reason I asked you here today. Ash. I want to invite you to enroll at RAD for a second year, I want you on the student council as our human exchange ambassador. I think your advice and support would be invaluable to the program.”

I gaped at Lord Diavolo in shock. I wasn’t expecting this. “Why me? Why not Solomon, he seems the more capable of the two of us.” I admitted to him begrudgingly, I considered Solomon a friend but I could never quite get over my insecurities around him. 

Lord Diavolo laughed. “I have asked Solomon to stay on as a liaison between RAD and the Witch and Warlock communities.”

“Oh.” I replied feeling a tad disappointed.. 

“Don’t be so modest Ash. You have your own unique talents and gifts you bring to the table. You’re the perfect person for this job.” Lord D was still giving me his most charming smile then he leaned in and lowered his voice as if about to tell me a secret.

“Solomon may be a powerful warlock, but I only trust that he has his own interests at heart, he panders and tells me what I want to hear.” Lord D leaned back in his chair again, studying me.   
“You on the other hand are selfless and not afraid to tell us how you see it, even if we do terrify you at times.” he grinned. 

“Well...if I’m being honest this offer caught me off guard. There’s a lot to consider...this year has already been a disruption to my human life and eventually I have to get back to living that life.” I told him as my emotions coiled in my gut.

“Of course! You don’t have to answer me right away. You’re going home in a month and you’ll have the summer to make a decision.” Lord Diavolo stood and offered me his arm. “Let’s take a turn in the gardens.”

“As long as the garden doesn’t kill me.” I joked, standing to take his arm. 

We walked through the gardens and Lord D would give me little tidbits of information about the history of the garden, the flowers or art we passed by until he finally broached one of the personal matters he had mentioned earlier.

“Lucifer and his brother’s are very fond of you.” I glanced up to see that mischievous look in his eyes. “I’m fond of them as well…” I replied, trying not to give myself away. 

Lord Diavolo stopped and turned towards me, his eyes searching for some answer. “The closer you come to them, the more danger you’ll be in….but I wanted to let you know that should you want to pursue something...more...with any of them you have my blessing.” he gave me a soft smile.

I cleared my throat nervously and tried to return his smile. “Uh...well..Thank you...but that won’t be necessary.”

“Oh? Have I read the situation wrong?” Lord Diavolo furrowed his brow.

“I decided a while ago, that if I ever want to return to living out a normal human life then I can’t have anything more with any of them, no matter how much I may want it….and besides,” I grinned. “I love them all so much, I couldn’t possibly choose one over the other.” I told him honestly.

“Ash…” Lord Diavolo lifted my chin so I was looking directly into his golden eyes. “In the Devildom you wouldn’t have to choose, you could have all them if you wished.”

I pulled my chin from his grasp, blushing hard and resumed our walk directing us back towards the palace. Lord Diavolo easily kept apace with me. “Even if that’s what I wanted. It would never work. Could you even imagine it?” I laughed nervously. 

“Uh well yes I can imagine it easily.” I saw Lord Diavolo shrug next to me.

I laughed again. “Well I certainly can’t. It would cause any number of fights between them and I’d end up being the one torn apart in the end.” I answered with conviction. “I won’t do that to them and I won’t do it to myself either….that’s all I have to say on the subject.” I told him, hoping he would drop it. 

“I’ll respect your feelings on the matter then.” Lord Diavolo conceded. “The last thing I wanted to tell you is that I’m doing everything in my power to find that Incubus and I assure you that we will take measures to make sure you’re safe when you return home.”

“Thank you Lord Diavolo. Just make sure this can’t happen to any other RAD students in the future and I’ll be satisfied.” I told him, another subject I didn’t want to talk about with him. 

**4 weeks later…**

Seven brothers sat around a table in Hell’s Kitchen. “I can’t believe my little darling is gone.” Asmo was deep in his cups of demonus again. “Pull yourself together Asmodeus we’re in public.” Lucifer snapped at his brother moodily. 

Beel had finished his meal and most of his brother’s food too, while they seemed to be without appetite today Beel had never felt more hungry. “I feel so empty with Ash gone.” he said before finishing the rest of Mammon’s backstabbin sandwich. 

Mammon snapped out of his despondency when he saw Levi taking a photo of him. “Oi! What are ya doing with that?!” 

“Your face is the perfect representation for how I feel inside. _**#whenyourbestfriendleavesyou #heartbroken #alone4ever**_ ...and POST”

“Give that to me dammit!” Mammon was lunging across the table to try to grab Levi’s phone. Satan startled everyone when he slammed his empty pint of ale on the table then rose to leave, anger swirling in his green eyes. 

“Where are you going?” Belphie asked, opening his eyes where he’d been napping on his arms. 

“Out. To look for that bastard we still haven’t found.” Satan growled as he made to leave. Belphie stood and made to go after him. “I’ll go with you.” he yawned lazily but if you looked at his eyes you could see the hard edge of malice glittering in them. 

Lucifer watched them go with a hint of worry, then looking at the rest of his brother’s in their sorry states he let out a loud sigh. Ash had been unexpected and she’d turned their lives upside down as much as they had disrupted hers. He didn’t know if anything would be the same again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't a very exciting chapter but I needed something to end this part of the series and to bridge the next part which will take place over Ash's summer vacation. I'm still undecided on what direction I'm going to take this as we move outside of the games storyline. I'm still debating on if she picks one brother, all of them or none of them in the end. If there's a particular direction you're interested in seeing it go let me know.


End file.
